Power Love
by Ilitia
Summary: Una vida aburrida, deudas a montones, y todo por ser siempre el hombre correcto con sus ideales, pero Saitama descubrirá que en una tragedia las recompensas de la vida pueden ser dulcemente inesperadas, y problemáticas. SAIGENOS - YAOI - AU - MPREG si, como leyeron MPREG
1. Una luz en rojo

Esto era algo que estaba muy ansiosa por empezar, primeramente es mi segundo fic Saigenos, para mayor aclaratoria es un AU, MPREG, YAOI, con lemon, humor, amor y dolor, todo lo que acostumbro escribir, a mis amadas lectoras que me siguen de otros trabajos, gracias por estar aquí también, a las nuevas, pues sean bienvenidas a este fic, a los que no les agrade la temática mpreg pueden ir saliendo de la pagina, nada de flamas que advierto desde un inicio el asunto, al resto, disfrútenlo que lo hago con mucho amor para el fandom y mi pasión al mpreg.

 **Power love**

 **Capitulo 1**

 _ **Una luz en rojo**_

Nada realmente funcionaba como quería desde hacía más de tres años, pero que nuevo podía hacer en la actual situación, mirando incrédulo el escueto papel donde salía a relucir la deuda adquirida sin el desearlo si quiera. Al final siempre terminaba asumiendo situaciones que no le pertenecían, tenía un perturbador don para ser el don nadie de la partida a quien todo el mundo le echaba la culpa, vivir con ese karma no era nada bueno, menos aun escuchar los histéricos gritos de una mujer que el salvo hacia menos de una semana y que extrañamente estaba ahora reclamando por una suma innombrable de dinero, si, las deudas parecían haber nacido con él.

 _-¡Ese calvo idiota destrozo toda mi tienda!_ – La mujer sobrada en peso y lengua, lloraba y gemía descontrolada mientras señalaba al pobre hombre parado frente a ella – _Tiene que pagar ¡TODO!_

 _-Por favor cálmese señora, todo tiene solución, tan solo cálmese -_ el jefe de la policía, un hombre serio y recatado trataba de bajar los ánimos de aquella mujer que se veía a simple vista muy adinerada y con poder – _El oficial solo trataba de ayudarle… así dice el reporte que me entrego._

 _-¡¿Le llama ayudar a lanzar los clientes contra las vitrinas de la tienda?!_

 _-¿Es eso cierto Saitama?_ – el hombre entrado en años arqueo una ceja con incredulidad, el joven frente a él no tenía la mas mínima apariencia física para hacer ese tipo de cosas –

 _-Fue un accidente._ – sentencio secamente, casi harto de aquel molesto enjuiciamiento ante su trabajo como policía –

 _-Espera…_ \- dando un hondo suspiro el jefe de la policía agarro la hoja que trajo la mujer donde se detallaba todos los destrozos hecho, aunque lo no crean, por un solo hombre – _Cuatro vitrinas, una caja registradora, tres lámparas, mobiliarios varios, ¡¿cinco maniquíes?¡_

 _-Parecían de muy mala calidad_ – acoto el calvo para sus adentros sin ninguna emoción en el rostro –

 _-Escúcheme bien capitán, la policía no está para destrozar las cosas, su labor es ayudar a los ciudadanos ¡no dañar sus pertenencias!_

 _-Tiene toda la razón señora, lamentamos mucho los sucedido, me asegurare de que todos los daños causados por el oficial Saitama sean resarcidos inmediatamente_ – el hombre se puso de pie dándole una solemne disculpa a la mujer que pareció quedar complacida con la respuesta –

Al final la gorda gritona se fue con la sensación de haber ganado la batalla, sin despedirse si quiera del único policía que se había atrevido a llegar a su tienda para ayudarla con unos pandilleros que entraron para asaltarla, entre los nervios la mujer había caído desmayada al inicio del enfrentamiento y tan solo vio al pobre policía Saitama aventando a los supuestos clientes por las vidrieras, lo que la mujer no supo nunca es que dos de esos supuestos clientes eran cómplices de los pandilleros que intentaron robarla. Pero ya el mal estaba hecho cuando la mujer salió de la comisaria.

- _Realmente no se qué hacer contigo…_ \- el mayor sentencio llevando su mano a la nuca, la frustración era enorme al ver que desde que el calvo oficial había empezado a trabajar en esa comisaria los problemas llovían sobre daños a la propiedad, y el único acusado siempre era el oficial Saitama –

 _-Capitán Kuma, yo solo cumplía con mi deber._

 _-Tu deber es mejorar esta ciudad, cuidar a los ciudadanos, no destrozar todo lo que tengas por el camino_ – volvió a tomar la hoja que trajo la mujer _– El departamento de policía ya no puede costear los daños que la gente dice que causas Saitama, lo lamento mucho, pero…_

 _-No diga mas capitán Kuma –_ con toda la calma del mundo se puso de pie quitándose la gorra de policía y su placa, dejando todo sobre el escritorio de su superior _– Gracias por todo._

Otro intento de trabajo estable había fracasado, así simplemente era su vida, un total fracasado con muy buenas intensiones que acababan metiéndolo en problemas, sinceramente pensaba en que hacer el bien ya no era lo suyo, quizás como ladrón la vida le sonreiría, si haciendo el bien lo trataban mal, haciendo el mal lo tratarían bien, la absurda idea clavo en su cabeza un buen rato mientras recogía sus pertenencias del casillero que ocupo por casi tres años en la comisaria, guardaba una que otra cosa, no era hombre de aferrarse a nada material salvo su afición a los mangas y a los video juegos, al final lanzo todo en un pequeño bolso deportivo azul marino, se lo echo al hombro y salió del lugar.

El día pintaba aburrido, las calles aledañas a la comisaria rebosaban de personas, todas andando como si nada nuevo pasase, así Saitama emprendió la caminata hasta su departamento con toda la calma del mundo, pensando en que haría de cenar, pero su andar despreocupado fue cortado por el sonido de una campanilla de bicicleta, Saitama ni si quiera presto atención cuando alguien se le pego a su derecha tratando de llamar su atención desde el borde de la acera.

 _-¡Saitama - san!_ – la voz pertenecía al conductor de la bicicleta, un jovencito con lentes, cabello corto oscuro y uniforme de policía –

 _-¿Eh?_ – Volteo intrigado por el llamado _– ¿Mumen?_

 _-Al fin me ve…_ \- detuvo la bicicleta sin bajarse de ella – _Me preguntaba porque estaba sin su uniforme, ¿se tomo el día libre?_

 _-Algo así._

- _Excelente idea…_ \- con algo de vergüenza trato de seguir hablando – _Usted es admirable, siempre pendiente de todo lo que sucede aquí en ciudad Z. Es la persona que más se merece tener un día libre, ¡al fin el capitán Kuma reconoció su labor!_

 _\- Sabes, voy tarde a…_ \- dio un medio suspiro, no sabía cómo cortar la palabrería de aquel joven que lo admiraba y que había ingresado a la policía tratando de seguir su ejemplo –

Antes de poder despedirse si quiera, frente a ellos pasaron dos autos a toda velocidad, parecían estar en una especie de persecución, el sonido de llantas y los gritos de los transeúntes quedo como mera escena del suceso. Saitama no pensó ni un segundo en actuar, olvidando, una vez más, que siempre acababa ayudando a los demás y trayéndose problemas. Sin mediar palabras le arranco la bicicleta al de lentes subiendo después en ella, el chico tan solo quedo mudo viendo como su superior emprendía una frenética carrera tras los dos autos que estaban obviamente infringiendo los límites de velocidad y quebrantando unas cuantas normas de seguridad vial.

 _-¡SAITAMA-SAN! ¡ATRAPELOS!_ – Mumen grito con fuerza mientras agitaba sus manos en alto, debía admitir que su superior era una persona increíble –

Dirían que sería imposible para un hombre común en bicicleta alcanzar dos autos que iban a exceso de velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, pues Saitama salía de lo común, había pasado demasiado tiempo de su juventud entrenando su cuerpo y mente, siempre fue la pera de boxeo de los mala conducta en su época de instituto, y tuvo que aprender a la mala a defenderse, el resultado de todo ese entrenamiento fue una fuerza muy por encima del promedio. Fuerza que puso en sus piernas totalmente llevándolo a menos de tres metros del segundo auto que por simple deducción estaba persiguiendo al otro, Saitama noto que eran dos autos de lujo, ambos negros, con vidrios oscuros y sin matriculas de identificación.

- _Demonios… son mafiosos_ – hablo para si imprimiendo mas velocidad a su pedaleada, quería llegar hasta el lado del conductor para hacerlo detenerse –

Los dos autos dieron un giro en una esquina casi en L para la siguiente calle que era flecha, Saitama se vio en la penosa necesidad de ahora detenerlos como fuera, iban a terminar entrando en una calle principal ¡en sentido contrario! Levanto su trasero del asiento para tratar de ver la ventanilla del conductor, para su suerte este bajo un poco el vidrio oscuro, el calvo sonrió al sentir que finalmente le prestarían atención, craso error, lo único que vio fue a un hombre enorme de lentes oscuros que saco un arma de gran calibre y sin más disparo varias veces al auto frente a ellos, que ahora si estaba claro, estaba tratando de escapar de ellos.

 _-¡WWAAAA!_ – En un segundo el calvo se pego a la ventanilla y con un movimiento de su mano golpeo la muñeca que sostenía el arma, esta cayó al suelo quedando atrás en medio de la vía –

El conductor finalmente miro a Saitama con un rostro de perplejidad total, no lo había visto por el retrovisor, había prácticamente salido de la nada a su modo de ver.

– _¡Necesito que se detengan! –_ seguía pedaleando pegado a la ventanilla del auto negro -

 _-¿UN IDIOTA EN BICICLETA ME MANDA A DETENERME? ¡QUE TE JODAN! ¡JA JA JA!_ – el conductor ni se inmuto subiendo el vidrio del auto otra vez –

- _ES LA POLICIA… bueno, lo era_ – mascullo con un rostro algo confundido sin notar que estaban por terminar de salir de la calle en sentido contrario para llegar a la vía principal –

El auto perseguido delante de ellos ni se detuvo cuando el semáforo cambio de amarillo a rojo. Todo sucedió realmente rápido a ojos de Saitama, un frenazo en seco que inevitablemente no pudo evitar que el pequeño vehículo fuera embestido del lado del piloto por una camioneta gris que tenia la luz de paso para él. El auto negro dio más de cuatro vueltas de campana antes de quedar estampado contra otro auto que gracias al cielo estaba estacionado y no había nadie dentro. Saitama olvido por completo el otro auto y se apresuro a llegar donde el vehículo que sufrió el choque.

 _-¡HEY!_ – En un segundo dejo la bicicleta tirada en el suelo y se acerco al amasijo de hierro que era el pobre auto que estaba siendo perseguido –

Era prácticamente imposible que los ocupantes estuviesen vivos, sin embargo, el calvo se acerco primeramente al puesto del conductor, para su asombro y tristeza el pobre hombre que conducía había sido prácticamente decapitado por el parabrisas que se desprendió en alguna de las vueltas de campana que dio, sin más comentarios renegó con su cabeza y procedió a retirarse del lugar para avisar a la policía.

- _Ah… ayuda…_ \- un débil gemido como un susurro llego a los oídos del calvo que inmediatamente volvió en sus pasos hasta el auto mirando esta vez a la parte trasera del mismo –

Y allí estaba, casi milagrosamente vivo, el que parecía el pasajero de aquel desastroso viaje de persecución, Saitama no tuvo que pensárselo un segundo para tratar de sacar al ensangrentado pasajero, con mucha dificultad logro destrabar una de las puertas traseras que no sufrió tanto daño, la peor parte del accidente lo recibió el costado del piloto. Pero su esperanza no duro mucho, cuando tuvo acceso al interior del auto noto que el pobre hombre dentro tenía las piernas atrapadas con el asiento del piloto, prácticamente aplastadas por el amasijo de metal, trago grueso, esto estaba fuera de sus límites, no era medico y por cómo se veía la situación, si lo movía si quiera un poco, el pobre hombre se iba a morir desangrado.

- _Oye…_ \- con cuidado le dio unos golpecitos con sus dedos a la mejilla pálida del joven, como cerciorándose de que estuviese vivo aun – _Chico._

 _-ahh… -_ movió débilmente su cabeza, con la vista borrosa y una pesadez inaudita en el cuerpo –

 _-No te duermas chico, ya vendrá la ayuda –_ trato de salir del auto pero sintió como su mano fue súbitamente agarrada por unos dedos fríos y resbaladizos – _Está bien, me quedo aquí._

No tuvo alma para soltarle la mano a esa extraño, prácticamente parecía un moribundo. Y el tiempo le pareció eterno, con su mano apresada débilmente entre esos dedos llenos de sangre ya fría y pegajosa, notando por primera vez las facciones del pobre ser al que acompañaba quizás a su agonía antes de morir. Lo primero que noto fue que era casi un niño, tendría unos 18 o 19 años, con cabellos rubios cortos, ojos dorados que parecían apagarse a cada segundo, su piel era pálida, y mas pálida se ponía al ver que la sangre seguía fresca de los muslos para abajo mojando los pantalones color gris del chico, este niño se le moriría en los brazos si intentaba sacarlo, pero estaba desesperándose al ver que la ayuda aun no llegaban.

 _-Voy a… morir_ \- finalmente el joven susurro con dificultad entre su sopor por la pérdida de sangre, sabía lo que sucedía y que un extraño estaba sujetándole la mano con ternura –

 _-Estás vivo y seguirás vivo_ – escucho las sirenas muy cerca de ellos, eso fue como un momentáneo alivio a la escena, porque él pensaba exactamente lo mismo que el chico, se iba a morir – _¿Escuchas? ya llego la ambulancia._

En minutos un grupo de paramédicos y bomberos llego al auto, Saitama intento soltarse del chico rubio para dejar que ellos trabajaran, pero le fue imposible, aquel muchacho estaba usando sus pocas fuerzas para mantenerse aferrado a la vida por medio de él.

 _-Esta atrapado_ – Saitama le hablo seriamente al paramédico que asomo la cabeza por el lado contrario del auto –

El hombre reviso minuciosamente al joven para después hacer unas cuantas señas a dos paramédicos más que estaban tras él con el equipo médico necesario. En un segundo estabilizaron al chico colocándole una vía en su brazo izquierdo, suero y algo para el dolor. Paso siguiente le hablaron a Saitama al oído, creían que era familiar del jovencito, así que el calvo supo de primera mano lo terrible que serian las cosas de aquí en adelante.

 _-Manténgalo calmado por favor, debemos cortar lo más rápido posible, sus piernas quedaron destrozadas._ – el paramédico le palmeo la espalda al calvo para darle ánimos –

- _Oye chico… ¿cómo te llamas?_ – titubeo un poco antes de atreverse a hablarle ¿que se le podía decir a alguien que le iban a amputar ambas piernas? –

- _Genos_ – no sentía nada, lo habían dopado tanto que lo único que escuchaba a lo lejos era la agradable voz del desconocido que lo estaba acompañando –

Los paramédicos hicieron su trabajo eficientemente, cortando músculos, venas y hueso con una rapidez magistral, al liberarlo finalmente lo subieron a la ambulancia para trasladarlo a una clínica, Saitama ni si quiera supo como acabo también dentro de la misma ambulancia acompañando al chico rubio, nadie le pregunto quién era, todos deducían que tenían algún parentesco y le facilitaban el estar cerca del chico.

Hasta el final Saitama acabo sentado en la sala de espera de la clínica donde los llevaron, mirando impávido a la luz roja que se mantenía aun encendida sobre las puertas que lo separaban del quirófano, indicaba que todavía estaban operando, mientras, su cabeza estaba distraída en cosas banales como donde había dejado su bolso deportivo al salir persiguiendo los autos en la bicicleta de Mumen.

 _-¡LA BICICLETA!_ – alzo la voz totalmente aterrado, tendría que pagarla por dejarla abandonada en medio de la calle – _Demonios… ya tengo suficientes deudas como para agregarle esto._

Un frio se le alojo en la boca del estomago, había sido uno de los peores días de su vida, y eso era hablar mucho con el montón de cosas que ya había experimentado en 25 años de vida, primero la mujer de la tienda que lo demando, su despido de la policía, el accidente de auto… el chico rubio que perdió las piernas. Su mente se quedo fija recordando la imagen del rubio sujetando su mano con unas ganas de vivir que jamás él había visto en nadie, pensándolo mejor, su vida no era tan terrible como lo sería ahora para el chico que salvo, tan joven y sin poder caminar.

 _-Disculpe_ \- una enfermera saco al calvo de sus pensamientos sobre el rubio –

 _-¿Ah?_ – se quedo mirando a la mujer con seriedad, como imaginando lo que diría – _El chico que operaban…_

 _-Ya los doctores culminaron, quería informarle que lo subiremos a una habitación, podrá verlo._

 _-Eh… no señorita enfermera, yo no…_ \- Trato de evitar inmiscuirse más en los asuntos de un extraño –

Y otra vez no pudo negarse, ahora estaba de pie frente a la cama donde estaba el chico rubio, viéndolo dormido aun bajo los efecto de calmantes y la anestesia. Sinceramente como ex policía se hacía unas buenas preguntas sobre él, como el porqué lo perseguían unos hombres armados, ¿Qué hacían en esos autos sin matriculas? ¿Como un jovencito acabo metido en ese lio? quizás era hijo de algún yakuza, mafioso o traficante de drogas, no había otra explicación.

 _-Será mejor irme, si está metido en líos de mafia y droga no quiero ser parte de ello, ya daré aviso al capitán Kuma para que lo interroguen cuando despierte._

Apenas se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación noto que había un arma apuntándole en toda su amplia frente reluciente, sintiendo el duro y frio metal empujándole la sien.

 _-Lamento la molestia, pero no podrá dar información al respecto de lo sucedido hoy_ – el hombre que le apuntaba con el arma parecía totalmente sombrío y serio, con sus cabellos muy cortos de color casi blanco, le estampa del perfecto matón –

 _-Hoy en día todo el mundo anda armado en esta ciudad_ – mascullo Saitama sin mucho asombro, tan solo le fastidio que estuviese metido en un lio nuevo sin quererlo, todo por ayudar –

 _-Usted le salvo la vida al amo Genos_ – el hombre bajo el arma hasta volver a guardarla dentro de sus ropas negras –

 _-No hice nada especial._

 _\- ¿No es nada especial ir a gran velocidad en una bicicleta y enfrentar a los malditos que estaban tratando de matar al amo?_ \- renegó con su cabeza unas cuantas veces – _Creo que eso lo hace muy especial, señor…_

 _-Saitama._

 _-Señor Saitama, usted acaba de salvarle la vida a uno de los hombres más ricos del país._

 _-Si va a ofrecerme dinero, no lo quiero, tan solo deseo irme de aquí y olvidar lo que sucedió hoy… -_ suspiro frustrado, esto lo sacaba de su simple comodidad –

\- _Lamento decirle que no podre cumplir con esa petición, lo necesitamos_ – súbitamente el hombre chasqueo los dedos –

De quien sabe donde una figura oscura salto tras Saitama tapándole el rostro con una tela empapada en cloroformo. Ni su habilidad, rapidez o fuerza le salvo de aquel inesperado ataque por la espalda, en segundos se vio debilitado por aquel desagradable aroma, sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban hasta el punto que la inconsciencia le dio la bienvenida. Así el calvo perdió el conocimiento, cayendo en manos de ese extraño hombre trajeado de negro que lo apunto con un arma sin siquiera decirle: hola ¿qué tal el día?

La luz en la cara lo molesto bastante, se sentía cómodo en donde fuera que estuviera, ni abrir los ojos siquiera, pero un leve empujón en su hombro lo hizo alzarse para saber que sucedía. Aun con la vista nublada y somnoliento procedió a enfocar su mirada en la figura borrosa que lo despertó. Para su asombro se encontró frente a frente con otro hombre mucho mayor, esta vez tenía menos cara de matón que el de la clínica que lo apunto con el arma, su inspección paso ahora al lugar donde estaba, era una habitación bastante tradicional, con un suelo de tatami, cojines, una mesita baja y las puertas corredizas abiertas permitiéndole ver un hermoso jardín zen al fondo, donde sea que estuviese, era un sitio realmente lujoso.

- _Espero se encuentre bien señor Saitama_ – el hombre mayor le saludo con solemnidad desde su puesto al frente del nombrado, sentando rígidamente –

 _-Sabe… esa frase me causa dolor de cabeza_ – mascullo mirando de reojo la mesita baja donde reposaba un par de tazas de té humeante –

 _-Beba sin pena, debe estar cansado_ – el mayor tomo su respectiva taza con ambas manos, llevándola a los labios en un gesto sereno – _Disculpe lo inesperado de todo, pero no hay otra manera de manejar la situación._

 _-Ya veo –_ tomo la taza imitando al viejo, él te sabia realmente a gloria, de muy buena calidad – _¿Que quieren de mi?_

 _-Queremos que tenga un gesto de buen samaritano._

 _-No entiendo_ – fijo sus ojos en las leves ondas que hacia el líquido caliente dentro de la taza –

 _-Ciertamente no entiende nada de lo que sucede, y es mejor que eso siga así._ – Bajo su taza de té dejándola sobre la mesita – _Mi nombre es Bang, el joven que usted rescato se llama Genos y es una persona de alta estima…_

 _-Es millonario y quieren comprar mi silencio ¡punto final!_ – Se puso de pie muy molesto, aun con la taza de té en sus manos – _Si los hace felices denme un cheque y ya está, estoy cansando de todo este lio que han armado, no sé quién demonios es Genos, no me importa que tan rico sea, solo lo salve porque era mi deber ¡mas nada!_

 _-Me alegra tenerlo aquí señor Saitama, con cada palabra suya me hace sentir que tomamos la decisión correcta._

 _-¡PODRIAN DECIRME QUE DIABLOS QUIEREN DE MI! –_ grito sin miramientos, con una enorme vena latiéndole en la frente –

 _-Queremos que acoja en su hogar al amo Genos_ – se inclino respetuosamente ante Saitama –

 _-¿Qué?_ – Su cara de what no se hizo esperar – _Espere… ¿trata de decir que me lleve al chico a mi casa?_

 _-Así es._

 _-NO._

 _-Quiera o no quiera tendrá que hacerlo._

 _-¡ME NIEGO!_ –cruzo sus brazos con fuerza dándole la espalda al viejo –

Un incomodo silencio fue roto por la llegada de otra persona a la habitación, esta vez era un hombre alto vestido muy pintorescamente con un yukata tradicional y una espada de samurái en su cintura, entre sus manos traía un compendio de papeles que el hombre mayor tomo rápidamente para leerlos, le dio las gracias al otro hombre que simplemente le hecho una mirada despectiva a Saitama y se fue tan rápido como llego.

 _-Aquí tengo todos los datos sobre usted, es un hombre de gustos simples, con una vida monótona y sencilla, ha tenido varios empleos que tal parece no le gustaron mucho, en el último fue despedido de su cargo como policía, aunque ha sido el empleo donde más tiempo ha durado, se dice que ha causado innumerables pérdidas monetarias a sus superiores y que tiene sobre sus hombros una deuda casi impagable._

Ok, ese viejito serio le había averiguado prácticamente la vida entera en un momento, eso lo hizo sentir estúpido, sin mencionar lo patética que resultaba su vida siendo relatada en los labios de un extraño, prácticamente era un bueno para nada con 25 años de edad ¡desempleado!

 _-La propuesta que le tenemos es que a cambio de darle alojo al amo Genos, usted tendrá el beneficio de resarcir todas sus deudas en un corto periodo de tiempo, sin mencionar que todos sus gastos de hoy en adelante correrán por cuenta nuestra._

 _-¿Si dejo que el chico viva en mi departamento ustedes me pagaran todo?_ – pregunto con soberano asombro –

 _-Así es, le doy mi palabra._

 _-¿Porque ustedes quieren que me quede con ese muchacho?_

 _-Protección._ – Bang respondió secamente –

 _-De los mafiosos que trataron de matarlo esta tarde… y casi lo logran._

 _-Usted le ha dado una nueva oportunidad de vivir al amo Genos. Sabemos que es un hombre evidentemente recto, intachable, con una experiencia policiaca que lo ayudara mucho, sin mencionar que el amo necesita salir de este entorno donde se encuentra, por su propio bien psicológico._

 _-¿Donde firmo? –_ el calvo sonrió con inocencia, realmente no sabía por qué demonios había dicho eso, aceptando una responsabilidad que se volvería un arma de doble filo más adelante –

 _ **Continuara…**_

Y como siempre, ¡empiezan los misterios a descubrir! Nuestro Saitama acaba de meterse en el lio de su vida por servir a la justicia, siempre siendo el héroe intachable sea como sea. Notaran que por ser un AU nuestro peculiar calvo no posee fuerza monstruosa, pero eso no le quitara el merito de un poder más grande que nacerá poco a poco al tener a su nuevo inquilino Genos, y nuestro bebe no es un cybor buscador de venganzas, bueno… eso se verá más adelante, es totalmente humano salvo por la pérdida de sus piernas *que malvada soy*. Con el paso de los capítulos descubrirán mas personajes a salir, situaciones varias y nuestro amado mpreg, tratare encarecidamente de no volverlo un fic de 40 capítulos o más, no creo dar para ello y menos con la trama de esta historia, pero como siempre, mi musa tiende a mandar al diablo lo que estimo en número de capítulos, siendo más de lo esperado. Millones de gracias por leer, por dejar sus comentarios, y ya tendremos tiempo de desdeñar esta peculiar historia llena de amor, acción y humor, quiero que sea muy ligera como el anime, eso tratare.

 _ **Próximo capitulo:**_

 _ **Pisando fuerte**_


	2. Pisando fuerte

Y Esto era algo que estaba muy ansiosa por empezar, primeramente es mi segundo fic Saigenos, para mayor aclaratoria es un AU, MPREG, YAOI, con lemon, humor, amor y dolor, todo lo que acostumbro escribir, a mis amadas lectoras que me siguen de otros trabajos, gracias por estar aquí también, a las nuevas, pues sean bienvenidas a este fic, a los que no les agrade la temática mpreg pueden ir saliendo de la pagina, nada de flamas que advierto desde un inicio el asunto, al resto, disfrútenlo que lo hago con mucho amor para el fandom y mi pasión al mpreg.

 **Power love**

 **Capitulo 2**

 _ **Pisando fuerte**_

La conversación que tuvo ¨ _obligatoriamente_ ¨ con el viejito llamado Bang le dejo muchas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta, y de mas estaba decir que su aceptación ante algo tan confuso fue más por un malsano deseo de saber que verdaderamente ocurría allí, y no por deber tanto dinero, para él la parte monetaria podía ser superada con trabajo duro, no era para nada flojo, siempre había trabajado, aprendiendo a vivir frugalmente desde muy joven a causa de la pérdida de su familia.

Los impulsos de Saitama ahora se limitaban a responder un montón de preguntas mentales surgidas de este peculiar día vivido, preguntas tales como: ¿Porque el misterio con el chico que salvo? ¿Por qué buscaban proteger a ese chico? ¿De que escapaban? Su cabeza se debatía en esos menesteres mientras permanecía cómodamente sentado en la parte trasera de un vehículo negro muy parecido al que tuvo el accidente esa mañana, Saitama imagino que quizás los compraban al por mayor, aquel pensamiento le saco una boba sonrisa que fue borrada de golpe al sentir como el auto freno en seco a mitad de la vía, en medio de un paraje boscoso, deduciendo inmediatamente que la casa donde estuvo retenido estaba ubicada en las afueras de ciudad Z.

- _Baje del auto…_ \- el mismo hombre rubio que lo abordo tan sutilmente con su arma en la clínica estaba sirviéndole de chofer –

 _-¿Aquí?_ – miro con curiosidad a ambos lados de las ventanillas polarizadas –

 _-Sabe todo lo que necesita y tiene todo lo que necesita, hasta aquí llega el viaje._ – Sin mediar más palabras bajo del auto y procedió a abrirle la puerta a nuestro confundido calvo –

- _Ok…_ \- ni si quiera había terminado de cerrar la puerta del auto cuando este arranco a gran velocidad dejándolo prácticamente abandonado en medio de la carretera desierta. Vaya modo en que pagaba la gente hoy en día una ayuda –

No tenía más remedio que empezar a caminar rumbo a su hogar, dando un débil suspiro emprendió la marcha, no sin antes mirar un par de cosas nuevas que llevaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo, lo primero que saco fue un celular, el viejito misterioso se lo dio para mantenerlo única y exclusivamente en comunicación con él, por medio de ese movil le darían las indicaciones que Saitama debía seguir, lo segundo que le entrego Bang fue una especie de hoja con una cantidad abrumadora de lineamientos sobre lo que podía y no podía hacer con su nuevo y pronto inquilino. Mientras caminaba por la orilla de la carretera de modo despreocupado empezó a leer la lista en voz alta…

 _-¿No dejarlo salir solo a la calle? ¿No preguntar sobre su pasado? ¿Cuidar todo movimiento que ejecute en casa?… Creo que me contrataron para ser su niñera._

De aquí en adelante Saitama tendría mucho tiempo libre para descubrir cuál era la realidad de aquel chico misterioso que salvo. No pasaron más de tres días cuando recibió un par de visitas extrañas, los mismos tipos con actitud de matones se atrevieron a revisar su modesto departamento de pies a cabeza, tocaron todo los que le provoco, desordenaron todo, con extraños aparatos en sus manos revisaron ¡hasta las baldosas del baño! Para nuestro calvo protagonista esto lucia ya como si dudaran hasta de el mismo, tenían un nivel absurdo de vigilancia para con el chico que llevarían allí, la teoría de que era hijo de un mafioso paso a segundo plano, ahora Saitama creía que más bien ese tal Genos era heredero de algún emporio cochinamente millonario y el su único y oculto heredero, de cualquier forma, las teorías seguían brotando en su cabeza mientras los días pasaban y no había más contactos con Bang. A la semana siguiente de la revisión de su departamento empezó su verdadero trabajo, Bang le dejo el primer encargo por medio de un escueto mensaje de texto, en el le pedía que se dirigirse a la clínica donde estaba aun ingresado el chico rubio.

Acompañado de una mañana radiante y una duda enorme, Saitama llego hasta la clínica recordando perfectamente el numero de habitación donde tenían al chico, se encontraba en el piso ocho de traumatología, al salir de los ascensores noto como en el largo pasillo rumbo al área de las habitaciones había cada ciertos metros hombres vestidos muy sobriamente, la vigilancia era más que obvia allí también, no le dio interés y siguió su camino. No tardo nada en estar parado frente a la puerta, toco un par de veces esperando que le invitaran a pasar, pero inesperadamente la puerta se abrió de golpe y sin mediar palabra alguna Saitama se vio obligado a utilizar sus buenos reflejos atajando a alguien, evitando que el desconocido se estrellara estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

 _-¡GENOS!_

La voz alarmada de un hombre mayor saco a Saitama de su momentáneo asombro al tener sujeto precariamente entre sus brazos al mismo rubio que salvo días atrás, su mirada estaba petrificada ante otra color ambarina ¿eran los mismos ojos apagados y sin vida que el recordaba? No, estos estaban totalmente fuera de ese rango, ahora estaba esa chispa que debe tener una persona con salud, aunque… lo interesante de todo este asunto es saber cómo alguien sin piernas acababa de caer en sus brazos apenas abrió la puerta.

 _-Que…_ – el rubio trato de escabullirse de aquellos brazos notablemente fuertes, mirando con nervios al extraño hombre que lo tenía apresado, es que su cara inexpresiva asustaba –

Sin notarlo si quiera el dueto fue rodeado por cinco hombres armados que apuntaban a la calva de Saitama sin ninguna misericordia. Esperando no más que el pobre hiciera algún mal movimiento con el chico que protegían.

 _-Tranquilos, es una visita que estábamos esperando_ \- Bang salió de la habitación haciendo un simple además con sus dedos que enseguida hizo dispersar al grupo de hombres armados –

 _-Vez porque no puedes precipitarte en tus actos,_ _Genos_ – la voz que alerto a Saitama segundos atrás pertenecía a un hombrecillo bajo, de nariz muy llamativa, cabellos grises peinados al puro estilo de una escoba muy bien poblada de cerdas – _Disculpe a Genos, los jóvenes de hoy en día quieren correr antes de caminar._

 _-¿Genos?_ – Saitama lo soltó con asombro, aun en su cabeza estaba la imagen del chico ensangrentado con las piernas cercenadas por el accidente –

La duda salto a su boca como queriendo preguntar algo, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, el asombro no salía de el al ver como el rubio estaba de pie, detallando que vestía un pijama azul celeste de camisa y pantalón, no se veían para nada sus piernas nuevas excepto por sus pies que eran evidentemente robóticos, llevaba prótesis muy modernas y costosas.

 _-Si no es mucha molestia ¿podría ayudarlo a llegar a la cama?_ – el pequeño hombre miro a Saitama con suplica –

 _-Yo puedo andar solo hasta ella doctor Strench ¡como usted mismo dijo hace un momento, debo aprender a usarlas!_ – Genos dio algunos pasos torpes que acabaron en otra caída, y esta vez quedo prácticamente colgando boca abajo a centímetros del suelo, siendo sujetado de la cintura por el mismo tipo que entro a la habitación _– ¡Suélteme!_

 _-Deberías escuchar al doc.-_ sin nada de dificultad alzo al rubio por la cintura hasta llevarlo a la cama donde le dejo – _¡Listo!_

 _-¿Quién demonios eres?_ – Genos lo miro realmente mal, con el orgullo herido al tener que ser ayudado por un desconocido a andar hasta la cama. Desde el accidente ocurrido, su vida cambio un poco más de lo que ya había cambiado unos años atrás –

 _-Yo le pedí que viniera…_ \- Bang miro seriamente al rubio -

 _\- Mi nombre es Saitama_.

 _-No conozco ningún Saitama_ \- Genos le siguió acuchillando con la mirada, se veía realmente enfadado por la intromisión de aquel hombre calvo con cara inexpresiva –

 _-Genos, él fue quien intento evitar el accidente de auto, también fue quien te socorrió cuando estuviste mal herido. –_ Bang hablo serenamente parado al lado de Saitama -

 _-¿Usted fue quien me ayudo después del accidente?_ – la expresión en su rostro era de total asombro ante Saitama, recordaba muy vagamente esos instantes de tanto dolor, tan solo le quedaron muy bien marcadas las sensaciones de una mano firme y una voz susurrante que lo mantuvo calmado y con fe – _Usted… me salvo._

Un silencio incomodo se hizo en la habitación, para Saitama era confuso ver a aquel chiquillo de ojos dorados mirarle con tal admiración que hasta asustaba, cambiando súbitamente de actitud ante él cuando minutos ante pensaba que lo mandarían al demonio por ayudarlo a no caerse. Nadie decía nada hasta que el hombre trajeado en la bata de medico decidió tomar la palabra.

 _-Mucho gusto señor Saitama, yo soy el doctor Strench_ – se inclino respetuosamente ante el nombrado – _Estoy en deuda con usted por salvar la vida de Genos._

 _-Eh… no tiene que agradecerlo_ – llevo su mano tras la cabeza en pose nerviosa, parecía que todos le rendían pleitesía por lo hecho –

 _-Como puede ver, Genos está en muy buenas condiciones físicas, tan solo necesita aprender a andar otra vez con las prótesis._ – el doctor se acerco a la cama junto al rubio, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro del chico – _Cuando menos lo creas estarás andando como antes._

 _-¿Para que me llamo señor Bang?_ – Saitama fue directo al grano, sabía a la perfección que no lo habían invitado solo para mostrarle lo sano que estaba el chico _–_

 _-Hoy Genos será dado de alta, así que podrá llevárselo a casa._

 _-¿QUE? –_ Ambos respondieron con asombro, Genos por no saber nada sobre ese asunto, y Saitama por tener el ineludible compromiso en frente de la cara –

Al final todo ocurrió realmente rápido, el dueto fue subido a un taxi de dudosa procedencia, seguramente contratado por los matones que protegían a Genos, al chico nadie le explico nada, era como si hasta el desconocimiento era la mejor arma para cuidarle la vida. En menos de una hora Saitama estaba parado frente a la puerta de su departamento con un chico rubio a su lado, un par de bolsos de mano y la enorme duda que se esparcía como un virus letal dentro de ambos. Ni si quiera se dirigieron la palabra en todo el camino a casa, las preguntas eran muchas, pero dos desconocidos no entablarían amistad de buenas a primeras, eso estaba claro.

- _Pasa…_ \- Saitama abrió la puerta dejando que Genos entrara a paso lento ya que caminaba ayudado con un par de muletas –

 _-Pequeño_ – susurro mirando el lugar seriamente –

 _-Es el típico departamento de soltero… seguramente has vivido toda una vida de lujos, esto debe ser un ba…_

 _-No quise decirlo de ese modo_ – se giro con dificultad para quedar frente al calvo, paso siguiente soltó las muletas dejándose caer de rodillas, inclinándose respetuosamente hasta quedar con su frente clavada en el suelo – _Agradezco su amabilidad para conmigo, un desconocido que viene a interrumpir su vida, lamento esto, lamento tener que estorbar aquí._

 _-No… no, no digas esas cosas, levántate del suelo por favor. –_ Se agacho confundido por la nueva actitud del rubio, ahora parecía un niño abandonado y que el había recogido por lastima – _Genos, levántate._

 _-El señor Bang tan solo me dijo que debía aprender de usted todo lo que pudiese, que era la persona correcta para yo desarrollar mi personalidad_ \- Finalmente levanto la cabeza con sus ojos llenos de expectación – _¡Sea mi sensei!_

 _-¡No me llames así! –_ Dio un suspiro largo y tendido _– No soy tu sensei, no soy nadie de importancia._

 _-Como no va a ser importante, si me salvo la vida_ – Se enderezo un poco quedando arrodillado frente al mayor, con sus manos vueltas puños sobre sus rodillas _– No recuerdo muy bien como fue todo, ¿pero sabe que no se me olvidara jamás? su voz, como me hablo para mantenerme alerta y vivo._

 _-Rayos… -_ mascullo nervioso, estaba incomodo con tal tamaña admiración que venía de ese chico _–_

 _-Le prometo que no seré una carga, voy a dar lo mejor de mí para que este feliz de tenerme junto a usted -_ Un leve carmín recorrió las mejillas de Genos al darse cuenta que lo que dijo se podría mal interpretar _– Yo quise decir que…_

 _-Entiendo que dijiste, ponte de pie, hay que ordenar aquí si vas a quedarte. –_ Se levantopara después extender su diestra al rubio ayudándolo también –

 _-¡Gracias sensei!_

 _-Deja de decir sensei…_

De la noche a la mañana su mundo cambio, poniendo orden donde jamás lo puso, dándose cuenta que su departamento era realmente pequeño para albergar a dos desconocidos que seguramente querrían privacidad, aunque a él no le importaba mucho el compartir su poco espacio, lo que si lo incomodaba era ver como el jovencito parecía tratar de caerle bien, con toda y su discapacidad momentánea se esmeraba en no dejar que le ayudara a sacar sus cosas personales de los dos bolsos que trajo con él. Genos fue realmente celoso de sus pertenencias, tomándose el atrevimiento de ocupar la parte baja del pequeño closet donde Saitama guardaba su ropa, puso todo en orden para ahora tomar asiento frente al tv, viendo detenidamente la decoración, los dos futones doblados en la esquina de la sala multiuso, Genos jamás había dormido en el suelo, siempre recordó tener una cama amplia, espacio de sobra, sirvientes y también recordó otras cosas que lo pusieron algo melancólico.

 _-Toma_ – Saitama le ofreció una taza de té humeante –

- _Gracias_ – Extendió la mano para tomarla, notando de inmediato que era una de esas tazas tradicionales para te, algo muy dentro de él se removió con dolor, los recuerdos tienden a tener el mal habito de aparecer sin ser llamados - _¿Dónde está el baño?_

Saitama se quedo con la taza en la mano mientras le indicaba que el baño estaba en el pasillo, la puerta al lado de la entrada. Genos se paro tan rápido como su condición le permitía, hasta dejo las muletas en el suelo ya que la distancia a recorrer no era mucha, torpemente se apoyo de las paredes para llegar, tratando de calmar esa sensación que le desagradaba tanto, los recuerdos que no quería traer a flote porque dolían mucho, una mísera taza le despertaba el horror de la infancia, las cicatrices de un pasado que jamás se borraría, ni si quiera el ahora con sus piernas biónicas le dolía tanto como el pasado. Pensando en ello por fin pudo entrar al baño, cerrando la puerta con fuerza para terminar pegando la espalda en ella hasta acabar deslizándose poco a poco quedando sentado en el suelo de baldosas frías, calmar sus ganas enormes de llorar no sería fácil.

 _-¿Sera que no le gusta el te?_ – Saitama miro la taza con soberana seriedad, una y otra vez hasta que escucho la puerta del baño abriéndose y los pasos torpes del chico acercándose –

- _Disculpe…_ \- volvió a tomar asiento con mucho cuidado frente al mayor –

 _-Si no quieres te, hay jugo en el refrigerador_ – intento alejar la taza pero Genos la tomo entre sus manos rápidamente llevándola a su boca –

 _-Está perfecto_ – sonrió con nostalgia al terminar de beber –

 _-¿Tu sabes porque estás aquí?_ – El calvo pregunto sin rodeos, quizás el chico fuera menos misterioso que sus cuidadores –

 _-No, solo lo que le comente que me dijo el señor Bang._

 _\- Ya veo_ \- sin más que decir se dio media vuelta tomando un manga que había dejado abandonado la noche anterior junto a la mesa – _Bueno, entonces estás en tu casa._

Una bienvenida algo extraña, pero al fin y al cabo estaban en el rango de lo normal fuera de lo normal. A Genos no le costó realmente adaptarse, estaba totalmente convencido de que si Bang lo mando allí, era porque algo importante debía aprender, y naturalmente el miedo a que su provisional casero fuera un tipo malo se fue desvaneciendo con el transcurrir de los días. Para no olvidar nada de lo que sucedía allí, comenzó a llevar un diario personal, era algo que tenía el habito de hacer ya que cada día no sabía si sería el ultimo de su vida, con tanto pasado en sus espaldas, le quedo un terrible miedo a olvidar que despertar era un regalo divino.

Y así dos semanas habían transcurrido desde la llegada de Genos, Saitama nunca creyó que su vida cotidiana cambiaria mucho, pero fue todo lo contrario, descubrió que el chiquillo tenía una fuerza de voluntad poderosa, adaptándose rápidamente a sus prótesis biónicas, haciendo de las muletas historia pasada, abandonándolas en el fondo del closet que ambos compartían. Lo segundo que llamo la atención del calvo fue ver como Genos tomaba realmente en serio todo, absolutamente todo lo que él le enseñaba, así fuera doblar una camisa, como tender los futones o hacer una cena decente, la situación llego a tal extremo que en algunas cosas Genos lo supero por creces, distrayendo sus horas de encierro con trabajo hogareño, manteniendo el pequeño departamento impecable, como lo haría una esposa esmerada y dedicada.

 _-¡Bienvenido a casa, Saitama sensei!_ – Genos le recibió en la puerta del departamento con una sonrisa amable, fuera la hora que fuera, o así saliera a la esquina por pan, siempre lo encontraba recibiéndolo así –

 _-¡Hubo una grandiosa oferta de atún!_ – Paso dentro dejando sus zapatos en la entrada, paso siguiente dejo las bolsas de la compra sobre el mesón de la cocina – _Tenías que haber visto la rebatiña que se formo por la última bandeja de atún…_

 _-Debió ser terrible –_ el rubiose dio media vuelta para sacar las compras de las bolsas –

 _-Oi Genos -_ Saitama se acerco junto al chico con duda, estaba por hacer algo que no sabía si debía – _¿No te gustaría salir de aquí un rato? No se… ni si quiera has pisado la calle desde que llegaste._

 _-Estoy bien así, no se preocupe por mí, sensei._

Esa respuesta no convenció a Saitama para nada, el seria de los hombres que no ven detalles, ni mucho menos le atraía la vida privada de nadie, pero estaba conviviendo con Genos, se habituó a otra presencia y hasta para él fue increíble descubrir que le gustaba esa compañía muchas veces silenciosa y pacífica. Pero lo que no podía aceptar era la férrea decisión del rubio en no pisar la calle, montando excusas ingeniosas y otras veces hasta infantiles, y esta vez el calvo estaba con ánimos de empezar a sacar del caparazón al jovencito, el temor que seguramente sentía Genos por ser atacado repentinamente era cruel, nadie podía vivir toda su vida temiendo al exterior, por más daños recibidos en el pasado.

 _-No puedo creer que no quieras salir, eres un chico joven, debe haber algo que te guste hacer, no solo estar encerrado aquí ayudando a limpiar o cocinar._

 _-No es eso… -_ agacho la cabeza con miedo _– Prefiero estar seguro aquí._

 _-No se repetirá lo del accidente, no tienes que tener miedo a la calle –_ sin pensarlo si quiera se acerco al rubio sujetándole de la muñeca _– Debes seguir viviendo._

Genos lo miro con asombro, sintiendo la mano del mayor, todos sus recuerdos borrosos del accidente regresaron ante ese contacto. El terror de la muerte, el dolor en sus extremidades, la angustia de una persecución estúpida. Se sentía tan mal consigo mismo por acarrear muerte a su paso, creía que por su culpa murió el conductor del auto donde iba, los guardaespaldas de dos meses atrás, personas y más personas, hasta sus padres habían fallecido, todos con la misma suerte por estar con él. Y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, tanto que trataba de contenerlas, de ser fuerte bajo cualquier circunstancia, pero esto lo abrumo, otra persona más que quería ayudarlo y que lamentablemente estaba en peligro por su culpa, sintió un dolor muy hondo en su pecho, desde que estaba viviendo con Saitama descubrió un mundo nuevo, la simpleza de la vida en su mejor expresión, un hombre tan tranquilo y común, excelente persona por lo poco que sabía de él, pero sin embargo allí estaba, ayudando a un desconocido que era una especie de bomba de tiempo andante.

 _-Por favor, no me haga salir_ – las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas sin si quiera proponérselo –

-… - Saitama no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba aun sujetando la muñeca del rubio, mirándolo como se derrumbaba con la simple invitación de salir _–_

 _-Usted no sabe todo lo que puede pasarle si sale conmigo_ – jipo unas cuantas veces antes de poder calmase por ese terrible pensamiento –

 _-Fui policía por tres años, se que tan horrible es la calle hoy en día, pero igual me pongo los zapatos y salgo ¡hay que seguir viviendo! –_ Le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza a modo de consuelo – _Piénsalo._

Saitama dejo la conversación hasta allí, volviendo a salir de la casa no sin antes tomar un par de cosas de su closet, dejando a Genos con los ánimos sensibles y una buena frase para no olvidar. No supo realmente porque tomo la decisión de buscar respuestas, quería ayudar al chico, pero esto ya sobrepasaba su acostumbrado estado de **¨no me importa un pepino el mundo¨** ahora estaba en la sala de otro departamento teniendo una amena y entretenida pelea con un amigo, muchas veces visitaba a este hombre llamado King para despejar sus ratos de aburrimiento, ambos congeniaron en los gustos por los mangas y los videojuegos, aunque el dueño del departamento era un poco raro con su pasional modo de amar ese mundo virtual.

- _Entonces…_ \- el hombre rubio lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, era poco común que Saitama apareciera en su departamento a media tarde un día de semana –

 _-King ¿Como harías para invitar a salir a alguien sin que se asuste?_ – hablo sin ningún tipo de expresión en la mirada, concentrado en seguir jugando con la consola de psp –

 _-Qué clase de pregunt… ¡¿VAS INVITAR A SALIR A UNA CHICA?!_ – el hombre pego un grito impresionado, agachándose junto al calvo para confirmar su duda –

 _-No._

 _\- ¿Un chico?_

 _-Solo responde._

 _-Hummm… particularmente a mi no me gusta salir mucho que digam…_ \- King le quito brucamente de las manos el psp a Saitama – _Yo no estoy interesado en ese tipo de relaciones contigo, prefiero la seguridad de una interacción a distancia con una linda chica._

 _-¡ENTENDISTE MAL! ¡NO ME ESTOY INSINUANDO CONTIGO_! – Saitama volvió a tomar el psp entre sus manos, notando como la palabra game over titilaba en la pantalla – _Alguien necesita ayuda, solo eso._

 _-Siempre sirviendo de héroe, pero creo tenerte la respuesta –_ El rubio sonrió con malicia al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba contra un montón de caratulas de dvd ordenadas prolijamente en la esquina de la habitación, rebusco un momento hasta alzar su mano triunfal con una de aquellas caratulas – _¡TOMA!_

 _-¿Qué demonios es esto?_ – Miro la caratula que King le ofreció, en ella había una muy sugestiva imagen de una loli rubia vestida de colegiala en una minifalda –

 _-Se llama ¨_ _ **Mi corazón solo late por sempai¨**_ _Este juego es perfecto para que interactúes con una linda chica rubia muy tímida. Debes ser educado, dulce y muy caballeroso con ella, si no, no te aceptara una cita, ni te llamara sempai con todo su amor_ \- El rostro de King se iba poniendo cada vez mas rojo mientras relataba las sórdidas funciones del juego de citas, hasta un hilillo de sangre comenzó a bajar por su nariz – _Te lo presto, así podrás descubrir como invitarla a salir sin que se sienta asustada de ti._

-….. – la cara de Saitama era un poema a la incredulidad, con la vista fija en la caratula y los labios fruncidos, nunca había tenido tantas ganas en su vida de lanzar a un ser humano por la ventana –

 _ **Continuara…**_

Realmente no sabemos si Saitama tomara la oferta de King ja ja ja! Pobrecillo, quiere con toda la nobleza de su calva cabeza que Genos salga al mundo, pero no le será nada fácil, el pobre chico está lleno de temores muy normales si has sido casi asesinado en más de una oportunidad, pero poca a poco descubriremos ese pasado y más explicaciones sobre Genos y también sobre Saitama, ambos tienen un repertorio que mostrar con esta relación fresquita como la brisa de primavera. Gracias por leer, por el recibimiento y ser pacientes con mis actualizaciones, que de antemano digo que serán cada dos semanas o cada mes, el tiempo en mi caso es escaso muchas veces, así que seré concisa con los tiempos que dispongo para darles esto, a veces serán más otras veces menos, esperemos que sean menos para que puedan disfrutarlo bien je je je!

 _ **Próximo Capitulo:**_

 _ **Desde arriba**_


	3. Desde arriba

**Power love**

 **Capitulo 3**

 _ **Desde arriba**_

Las ofertas habían terminado por hoy, sin embargo, dentro de la tienda aun estaba un alboroto de personas cargando con sus comprar del día, principalmente amas de casa, mujeres atareadas que parecían ir con prisa para llegar a su hogar y preparar la cena correspondiente, muy pocos hombres se podían ver entre el tumulto de damas, aun así el se sentía cómodo haciendo eso, con una cesta en sus manos y unos cuantos papeles con ofertas en la otra, mirando inexpresivamente al frigorífico lleno de artículos congelados, se detuvo allí para tomar un par de cosas pero su mente se fue divagando con algo que estaba picoteándole el pensamiento, Genos, bueno, no precisamente Genos, pero si era algo relacionado con él, no podía creer que ese pobre muchacho tuviese tal terror a la calle, su cabeza no podía sacarse la imagen del rubio sollozando aterrado con la simple mención de salir.

- _mmmm… salir._ – Tomo un par de cosas del frigorífico dejándolas dentro de la cesta – ¿ _Y si simplemente no lo hago salir?_

Y esa frase paso a estar en su boca todo el camino de regreso al departamento con sus bolsas en las manos. Cuando llego a casa noto que el chico no estaba cerca de la puerta para recibirlo. El ser humano es definitivamente un animal de costumbres, la sensación de vacío en ese pasillo mínimo le escoció el estomago, esto de tener compañía empezaba a parecer una rutina extrañamente agradable para él.

 _-¿Genos?_ – Saitama dejo las compras sobre el mesón mientras echaba una mirada por la pequeña ventana de la cocina –

El nombrado rubio parecía haberse quedado dormido mientras miraba la tv, su cuerpo descansaba en posición fetal recargado del futon doblado del calvo. Saitama se acerco sin hacer ruidos, paso siguiente busco el control remoto con la mirada para poder apagar el tv, en ese momento noto que había pisado algo, bajo su pie estaba una especie de papel amarillento algo viejo y roído.

 _-Una foto…_ \- o lo que quedaba de ella, con cuidado la tomo entre sus manos dándole la vuelta para mirarla, sin mucho interés al inicio hasta que la escena de la foto lo llevo a ver nuevamente a Genos –

La imagen estaba algo vieja y con los bordes muy lastimados, parecía que había sido salvada de terminar quemada, en ella se podía ver un par de hombres con un niño de un año en los brazos, el pequeño de la imagen era rubio, con ojos dorados brillantes y una sonrisa enorme en su cara, para el calvo uno de los hombres también era muy parecido a Genos y el otro no se definía muy bien ya que la foto estaba severamente dañada en esa parte, Saitama alzo las cejas con asombro, esos debían ser familiares de Genos… ¿o tal vez sus padres?

- _Eres un chico con padres especiales, eh._ – Dio un pequeño suspiro dejando la foto junto a la mano del rubio, no quería inmiscuirse más de lo necesario en ese pasado notablemente difícil –

No sintió nada de asombro al pensar en que Genos venía de dos hombres, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a esas peculiaridades del mundo, igual no le importaba lo que hacían los demás con sus vidas, el tan solo se limitaba a vivir la suya sin molestar, salvo cuando terminaba ayudando queriendo o sin querer, el mal habito de su heroísmo problemático.

Sin proponérselo Saitama descubrió un pedacito de los tantos secretos de su inquilino impuesto, lo que desconoce nuestro calvo es que Genos no es solamente un manojo de problemas nerviosos, oculta más cosas que con el pasar del tiempo serán inevitable tocarlas y enfrentarlas. Pero aun no es momento de hablar de ellas, ahora la situación estaba definida como el intentar sacar al chico de la casa o de no sacarlo, estaba muy claro que necesitaría un poco de ayuda y el haber visitado a King no funciono tan bien como esperaba, un video juego no le brindo ni un poco de esperanza por más que King lo obligara a jugarlo en su consola, demostrándole una infinidad de datos banales sobre las necesidades emocionales de una chica virtual, el no quería conquistar chicas virtuales, él quería ayudar a un chico rubio a no tenerle miedo a la vida.

El agradable aroma en la habitación lo despertó, no supo cuando se quedo dormido frente al tv, tan solo estaba muy cansado y algo triste al encontrar entre sus pertenencias una vieja foto, diría que era el único recuerdo tangible de su vida pasada, cuando era feliz entre los seres que dieron todo por él. Súbitamente acabo sentándose, buscando la vieja foto que estaba totalmente seguro no había guardado, una pequeña crisis se instalo en su mente, no necesitaba que su sensei viera ese pasado, el no quería ser juzgado por sus padres, aunque muy dentro sabia que Saitama no era de ese tipo de personas, aun así, era un recuerdo muy privado y no estaba listo para hablar de ello. El pequeño susto paso cuando vio la foto sobre el futon, recogiéndola rápidamente y guardándola entre sus pertenencias, luego de ello se acerco a la cocina para ver que hacia Saitama.

 _-Sensei…_ \- se detuvo en el umbral de la cocina, mirando como el mayor estaba muy metido en preparar la cena – _Disculpe que me quedara dormido, ya lo ayudo con la cena._

 _-No_ – siguió cortando los vegetales sin levantar la mirada del cuchillo – _Hoy la cena corre por mi cuenta, aproveche una muy buena oferta en carne._

 _-Al menos déjeme ayudarlo en algo –_ Entro a la diminuta cocina para tomar el mandil color rosa que estaba colgado en una esquina –

 _-¿Que no entendiste de que la cena corre por cuenta mía?_ – Sonrió un poco al tiempo que tomaba el mandil alejándolo de las manos de Genos –

 _-Yo..._ – un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, la cara del calvo le hizo sentir algo raro en la boca del estomago, era poco común verlo sonreír así – _¡Entonces pondré la mesa!_

 _-¿Estás realmente dispuesto a ayudarme?_ – miro seriamente al rubio –

 _-¡SI!_ – se paro firme con sus puños apretados –

 _-¿Entonces harás cualquier cosa que te pida?_ – una idea repentinamente descabellada se coló en su calva cabeza –

 _-¡Lo que sea!_ – parecía un perrito ansioso por rescatar la pelota que su dueño ni si quiera había lanzado lejos –

 _-Perfecto, cuento con tu palabra._ – alzo el cuchillo señalando a Genos –

Para el pobre rubio fue una especie de acertijo, Saitama le dejo prácticamente parado frente a la cocina sin ordenarle nada, tan solo lo veía terminar la cena, acomodando después todo como si fuera un bento, paso siguiente salió de la cocina silbando alegremente, algo se traía entre manos, eso era seguro a vista de Genos. Su sensei estaba actuando raro, dejando todo lo preparado en el mesón de la cocina para después calzarse sus zapatos deportivos y abrir la puerta del departamento.

- _Genos, ven aquí_ – lo llamo con un tono serio –

- _Si_ – se detuvo a una prudente distancia de la puerta abierta, mirando como Saitama sostenía entre sus manos una especie de tela –

 _\- Date la vuelta._

 _\- ¿Darle la espalda? ¿Por qué razón debería hacer eso?_ – estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso por las cosas que el calvo le pedía –

 _-Me diste tu palabra de que cumplirías lo que pidiera, y te estoy pidiendo que te des la vuelta._

Su mente se debatía internamente por aceptar la orden o negarse, muy dentro de él tenía sentimientos encontrados, el poco tiempo junto a Saitama le estaba haciendo confiar algo más en las personas, restaurándole el valor, aunque dejarse manejar por el calvo pasaba de sus límites establecidos.

 _-No voy a lastimarte, si ese es tu temor._ – por algún motivo Saitama leía perfectamente la mirada asustadiza del rubio, esos ojos dorados eran tan expresivos, hablaban solos, gritaban por encima del silencio que manifestaba su dueño –

 _-Yo… confío en usted._ – finalmente se dio media vuelta dejando que Saitama se acercara por detrás –

 _-Alza los brazos._

Ya para que preguntar, ni abrió la boca y obedeció, sintiendo como repentinamente el mayor le colocaba una especie de suéter, o eso intentaba, porque la prenda no bajo mas, quedándose atorada entre los codos y la cabeza de Genos.

 _-Creo que no fue una muy buena idea… -_ Saitama se quedo viendo como el pobre rubio permanecía estoicamente parado con sus brazos arriba, obedecía al pie de la letra _– ¿Podrías terminar de ponértelo?_

 _-Ok –_ Con algo de dificultad se termino de colocar el suéter, notando de inmediato que era uno de los favoritos que más utilizaba su sensei, el que tenía un peculiar estampado con forma de pechos y la palabra oppaien el frente _– ¿Para qué me da su suéter? Sensei._

 _-¡Sin más preguntas! –_ Súbitamente le subió la capucha al suéter tapándole la cabeza al rubio, acto seguido estiro los cordones que traía haciendo que la capucha se cerrara prácticamente tapándole el rostro al pobre Genos _– Si tratas de ver harás trampa._

 _-¿Ver qué?_ – En verdad no veía nada, pero si sintió el jalón que le dio el calvo en la mano, sujetándole fuertemente para hacerlo caminar – _¡No me va a llevar a la calle!_

 _-Que no, hombre._

Saitama no supo ni el mismo cómo diablos se le ocurrió la idea, pero ya era tarde para echar atrás, el chico que llevaba a rastras sujeto del brazo temblaba más que una hoja al viento. Eso lo obligaba mas aun a mantenerle la confianza en alto, si cometía un solo paso en falso, la poca seguridad que Genos había adquirido con el se iría por el caño.

Poco a poco Saitama lo fue llevando a donde deseaba, con mucho cuidado subieron una cantidad de escalones que parecieron eternos para Genos, el ruido de la calle a lo lejos y una brisa fría que dio repentinamente en su cuerpo lo asusto, el rubio pensó que de algún modo Saitama lo había traicionado llevándolo a la calle, ese pensamiento lo aterro a tal punto que se desespero soltándose del agarre del calvo, con rabia se deshizo de la capucha, necesitaba ver donde estaba para huir rápido, desesperado con el corazón desbocado hasta pareció detenerse cuando finalmente vio que no era la calle, pero si era la calle, difícil de asimilar aun estando alterado por un evidente ataque de panico.

 _-Bienvenido al cielo_ – El calvo extendió su mano señalando el firmamento sobre ellos, un cielo nocturno tapizado de miles de diminutas estrellas – _Estamos en la azotea del edificio, te di mi palabra de no ir a la calle._

Genos se sintió tan estúpido por un momento, se había asustado, desconfió, sintió terror, y ahora esto, teniendo una vista realmente magnifica de toda la ciudad Z, desde allí podía ver absolutamente todo, y sin embargo descubrió que no sentía una pisca de temor, estaba en el exterior, pero a la vez no. Con algo de sigilo se movió hasta el borde del edificio, quería mirar más de cerca, ver todo como si nadie pudiese si quiera acercarse a él, sentía que finalmente estaba por encima del resto, intocable, nadie allí podría dañarlo, no había un ser sobre la faz de la tierra que lograra lastimarlo. Por primera vez en muchos años se sintió cómodo con el exterior, con el mundo, sin rencor, sin miedo a nada.

 _-A veces vengo a comer aquí… tiene una vista genial ¿no crees?_ – Saitama se paró a su lado, no tuvo que ser genio para entender la sonrisa de Genos, el chico parecía a punto de estallar en risas, como si le hubiesen quitado una tonelada de preocupaciones, el trabajo estaba hecho _–_

Y no supo porque, pero se aferro con toda su alma al mayor, como un niño pequeño, aun tembloroso por el susto que se dio, Genos era demasiado extremista con sus emociones, podía ir de una gama a otra sacando a Saitama de su zona cómoda.

 _-¡Oi Genos!_ – sintió los brazos del chico rodeándole la espalda, ese calorcito de otro ser humano que no recordaba cómo se sentía desde hacía muchos años, en su boca se quedaron atrapadas las palabras, fue totalmente incapaz de decirle que lo soltara, a este paso el también estaba comenzando a entender que todo ser humano tiene un punto de quiebre –

 _-¡Lo lamento!_ – Se alejo tan rápido como lo había abrazado, dándose cuenta que le había ganado la partida los sentimientos de gratitud para con su sensei, es que tan solo sintió que debía de algún modo dar gracias y las palabras eran míseras para representar lo que valía ese gracias –

 _-Olvídalo, vamos a comer o se enfriara la cena_ – alzo la bolsa donde llevaba la comida muy bien envasada –

Cenaron sentados prácticamente el borde de la cornisa, Genos estaba en tal estado de confianza y comodidad que el miedo no existía, ni si quiera a las alturas, mas bien, quería seguir allí sentado toda la noche, respirando el aire fresco, viendo el cielo estrellado y escuchando algún anécdota personal de su sensei, Saitama no era de muchas palabras, pero cuando hablaba con emoción estaba seguro que alguna historia entretenida tenía que venir. Así estuvieron hasta más de media noche, ninguno de los dos noto el paso del tiempo hasta que el frio los obligo a bajar de la azotea.

 _-Hora de irnos_ – Saitama se alejo rumbo a las escaleras de emergencia por donde subieron –

 _-¿Podemos volver a subir mañana en la noche?_ – le siguió el paso a su sensei, pero sin despegar hasta el último instante la vista del cielo –

- _Te resfriaras si estamos todas las noches aquí arriba._

- _No creo, su suéter es muy tibio_ – se encogió feliz en la prenda con inocencia, sin imaginar que el llevarla puesta y ese comentario hizo que Saitama desviara la mirada en un segundo, con mucha desesperación –

-…. – apresuro el paso escaleras abajo, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de un Genos muy cómodo dentro de su suéter, ¡su suéter! ¿De cuando acá el prestaba su ropa? –

La cabeza se le saturo de esa imagen, no había modo humano de olvidarlo, y menos aun cuando el mismo se comía la cabeza pensando de donde se le ocurrió la brillante idea ponerle su suéter a Genos. Súbitamente recordó algo del videojuego que King le ofreció obsesivamente…

 **00000000000**

Era muy incomodo tener que jugar ese tipo de juegos frente a King, mejor dicho, siempre seria incomodo hacerlo como fuera. El perturbador videojuego parecía incitarlo de todos los modos posibles a querer propasarse con la chica rubia protagonista del mismo.

 _-Saitama ¿en verdad nunca has jugado este tipo de juegos?_ – King miraba desesperado como el calvo escogía todas las opciones erradas que acababan frustrando los avances amorosos con la chica virtual –

 _-No._

 _-¡Te queda una oportunidad antes de que te rechace acompañarla hasta su casa!_ – se sujeto la cabeza con desesperación, esto era demasiado para su pobre alma amante de los videojuegos –

 _-Mejor dejemos esto hasta aquí, no comprendo porque ella no puede irse sola_ \- leyó con fastidio las opciones del panel de conversación con la rubia virtual –

 _-¡SOLO RESPONDE QUE SI!_ – Paso a morderse los dedos desesperado –

 _-Ahora… -_ siguió la indicación del rubio _– Dice que tiene frio._

 _-¡DALE TU SUETER! ¡¿ACASO JAMAS LE HAS PRESTADO TU SUETER A UNA CHICA?!_

 _-Yo no presto mi ropa._

 _-¡Estas en un videojuego! aquí ella necesita de todo tu amor, comprensión y ternura para que te deje acompañarla a su casa. ¡Que le des el suéter es una evidente muestra de cariño, ella sentirá que le interesas!_

 **000000000000**

 _-¡NO ME INTERESA DE ESE MODO!_ – A Saitama se le escapo un grito al abrir la puerta del departamento, ese recuerdo tan solo le traiciono el subconsciente, hablando en voz alta para el –

 _-¿Que no le interesa de ese modo sensei?_ – Genos le dio alcance al escucharlo gritar por las escaleras –

 _-¡NADA!_ – entro rápidamente al departamento, por alguna razón necesitaba poner tierra de por medio entre él y Genos –

La peculiar situación no se volvió a repetir, Saitama se encargo de que cada vez que Genos deseara subir a la azotea tuviese su propio suéter, aunque eso no quitaba las peculiares sensaciones que despertaban en el calvo al estar parado en ese lugar casi todas las noches con Genos, unas veces el chico subía con el ánimo en alto, otras, se veía tan melancólico que al mayor le provocaba darle unas sutiles palmaditas en la espalda, nada más, el contacto personal no estaba entre sus gustos.

Así se fue un mes completo, ya Genos llevaba dos meses sin salir, salvo las escapadas a la azotea, pero con eso no bastaba para Saitama, tenía que dar el siguiente paso y hacerlo bajar a la calle, así sea un rato, llegar hasta la puerta del edificio seria como un milagro para él, y esta vez no tenía la intensión de seguir envenenándose de malas ideas como ocurrió con el videojuego de King, ahora la búsqueda de ayuda estaba en un lugar no precisamente muy común.

Esa mañana de sábado Saitama salió realmente temprano, ni si quiera hizo ruidos para evitar que Genos despertara, todavía no eran ni las 7 cuando ya estaba encaminándose a una de las peores zonas de la ciudad, ese lugar pertenecía a pandillas que por más que quisieran no podían erradicarse por completo. La prostitución, el tráfico de estupefacientes y el vandalismo corrían por debajo de cuerdas, nadie lo notaba pero todos sabían que existía. En sus años como policía varias veces entro a esa zona, su gran corazón de héroe publico lo llevaba allí, y así como entraba, acababa saliendo muy lastimado, peleando con los pandilleros, apresando a unos y reformando a otros, y precisamente estaba allí para dar con uno de sus peores dolores de cabeza cuando era policía, buscaba exactamente al jefe de una de las bandas más molestas de la zona roja.

- _Debería estar aquí…_ \- se detuvo delante de un pequeño local de sushi, en apariencias cerrado, pero él sabía que si daba la vuelta y entraba por detrás del local, la historia era otra –

Cumplió con el recorrido encontrándose con que la puerta que por muchos años estuvo abierta para los maleantes, ahora estaba cerrada, Saitama se quedo intrigado, las cosas cambiaron en algún momento y él ni se dio cuenta, sin mucho apuro toco varias veces a la puerta, necesitaba información sobre el hombre que buscaba. Su espera se vio culminada cuando la puerta fue abierta apenas, como evitando que vieran dentro.

 _-¿Qué diablos quieres?_ – la voz tras la puerta sonó realmente cabreada –

 _-Necesito hablar con alguien que visita este lugar._ – ni se inmuto ante la actitud del desconocido –

 _-¿Acaso estás enfermo? ¿No vez lo temprano que es?_ – El hombre escupió las palabras con molestia –

- _Esperare dentro a que llegue_ – sin ninguna dificulta empezó a empujar la puerta para que el otro abriera –

 _-¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡NO PUEDES ENTRAR EN MI CASA ASI!_ – empujaba contra la puerta también, pero Saitama era realmente persistente y fuerte con su decisión de entrar –

El hombre tras la puerta empezó a enfadarse más aun, nadie entraba a su casa de ese modo tan campante, así que de un momento a otro soltó la puerta y paso a agarrar rápidamente un bate de metal que tenia estratégicamente a su alcance, las malas experiencias lo habían obligado a ser precavido en ese lugar. Saitama al final entro sin imaginarse que sería recibido a punta de batazos.

 _-TE MANDARE AL OTRO MUND…_ \- se giro con todas sus fuerzas, listo para golpear la brillante calva de Saitama, pero su ataque fue detenido ante el grito de alguien más –

 _-¡ONII CHAN!_

 _-¿Senko?_ – el hombre paró en seco su ataque, con el bate a centímetros de la cabeza del extraño intruso –

 _-¿Que me prometiste sobre no usar esa cosa en casa?_ – una niña pelinegra de unos 10 años bajo las escaleras que daban a la tras tienda, donde se encontraba su hermano y nuestro apreciado calvo –

 _-¡Pero es un intruso!_ – Señalo con su dedo acusadoramente al calvo – _¡No vez que entro a la fuerza!_

 _\- ¿Metal bat?_ – Saitama miro con curiosidad al joven _– ¡Tu eres a quien ando buscando!_

 _-¿Qué?_ – el pelinegro lo miro con perplejidad –

 _-Soy Saitama ¿no me recuerdas? el policía que siempre venia a darles una paliza cuando se comportaba mal tu pandilla_ \- sonrió bobamente –

- _Ya no soy pandillero…_ \- se dio media vuelta acercándose a su hermanita – _Tengo otros asuntos más importantes, así que la paliza tendrás que dársela al nuevo jefe de la pandilla, yo ya no hago esas cosas._

 _-Mi hermano está diciendo la verdad ¡el ya no es un chico malo! –_ la niña se cruzo de brazos escudando a su hermano mayor –

 _-No vengo a darte una paliza, tengo es una proposición que hacerte_. –Paso de largo por la trastienda hasta llegar al pequeño comercio de sushi –

 _-No hago negocios sucios ¿no comprendes eso? –_ el chico gruño siguiendo al mayor hasta el local –

 _-Entonces ya no recuerdas como defenderte en una pelea callejera._

 _-Eso nunca se olvida…_ \- Se cruzo de brazos alzando el pecho, siempre se considero uno de los mejores pandilleros de la zona roja –

- _Entonces si eres el indicado para hacer negocios._ – Saitama tomo asiento en la barra del local –

 _ **Continuara…**_

Realmente Saitama se busca el modo más ortodoxo para ayudar a Genos, primero fue King y ahora es este ex pandillero, ya veremos que trama nuestro calvo querido. Y las cosas de las que se entera el calvo, de aquí en adelante deberán tener mente abierta por ser mpreg XD, Genos oculta no solo el hecho de ser hijo de dos hombres, eso es tema que tocare luego, si no que el también tiene otras sorpresas ja ja ja! Dejemos que la relación se afiance un poco para que las cosas salgan a flote, mientras, gracias y sigan disfrutando, poco a poco se desenredan los secretos…

 _ **Próximo Capitulo:**_

 _ **Golpes bajos**_


	4. Golpes bajos

Y Esto era algo que estaba muy ansiosa por empezar, primeramente es mi segundo fic Saigenos, para mayor aclaratoria es un AU, MPREG, YAOI, con lemon, humor, amor y dolor, todo lo que acostumbro escribir, a mis amadas lectoras que me siguen de otros trabajos, gracias por estar aquí también, a las nuevas, pues sean bienvenidas a este fic, a los que no les agrade la temática mpreg pueden ir saliendo de la pagina, nada de flamas que advierto desde un inicio el asunto, al resto, disfrútenlo que lo hago con mucho amor para el fandom y mi pasión al mpreg.

 **Power love**

 **Capitulo 4**

 _ **Golpes bajos**_

El reloj sobre la mesita de la tv parecía más interesante que de costumbre para su sensei, era poco común ver a Saitama como ¿ansioso? Si, definitivamente era raro, no es Genos tuviese un doctorado en leer los movimientos del calvo, pero pasar más de dos meses juntos, casi las 24 horas del día, desayunar, almorzar, cenar, leer, ver tv, y hasta compartir el suelo donde dormían y el baño, le daba muy buen olfato para saber que su sensei estaba como jalando las manecillas del reloj despertador. Mientras almorzaban silenciosamente decidió preguntar, la curiosidad le estaba ganando la partida y lo ansioso como que era contagioso.

- _Sensei…_ \- Genos levanto la voz haciendo que el nombrado volteara a verlo mientras seguía con el tazón en la boca, tomando el caldo restante del mismo –

 _-mmm…_

 _-¿Tiene que ir a alguna tienda con una oferta por hora?_

 _-No._ – Bajo el tazón dando un suspiro de llenura – _¿Por? ¿Quieres venir conmigo de tiendas?_

Saitama pensó que quizás después de muchas salidas a la azotea, finalmente Genos estaba listo para bajar a la calle, por un instante creyó que tendría que hacer una llamada para suspender los planes que fraguo unos días atrás junto con el ex pandillero. Pero al ver la cara de horror que puso el rubio, estaba claro que la palabra 'salir' y 'Genos', no podía ser conjugada en una misma frase, aun.

 _-No quiero salir…_ \- un leve temblor se acentuó en su mano derecha – _Es que, lo noto algo ansioso con la hora._

 _-¿La hora?_ – volteo directo al reloj que obviamente si estaba mirando como que mucho, esto se sentía como si estuviese ocultándole un sucio secreto a Genos, uno que no le gustaría mucho al chico _– Que va, estas imaginando cosas._

 _-Entonces tiene razón, soy yo que estoy viendo cosas que no son, discúlpeme sensei –_ sin más palabras Genos se puso de pie, recogió los platos vacios de la mesa para ir a fregar todo –

El calvo se quedo viéndolo sin muchos ánimos, pensando que Genos estaba un tanto enfadado, actuó como una esposa celosa por saber sobre el desliz de una posible infidelidad, ¿infidelidad? ¡¿De cuando acá el comparaba a Genos como si fuera algo suyo?! Tuvo que tragarse los gritos internos, esta vez no iba a repetir el incidente de las escaleras al recordar el sueter que le prestó al chico. Respiro hondo y se puso de pie, ya el reloj marcaba un cuarto para las dos, el tiempo corría y el necesitaba activar sus planes sin que el rubio se negara a seguirlo.

 _-Genos_ – Saitama se asomo muy cuidadosamente por la ventanita que daba a la cocina, mirando como el chico estaba aun lavando los trastes – _¿Quieres ir a estirar las piernas?_

 _-Estoy ocupado, sensei_ – respondió tajantemente sin mirar al calvo si quiera –

 _-(_ _ **¡SI ESTA ENFADADO!) –**_ Era la primera vez que veía al rubio con ese mohín de niño malcriado, se veía hasta gracioso – _Vamos a la azotea…_

 _-Ya le dije que estoy term…_ \- no pudo terminar la frase ya que Saitama metió la mano por la ventana cerrando el grifo del agua – _¿Que trata de hacer, Saitama sensei?_

 _-¡Hacerte pasar un rato agradable!_

 _-….._ – Genos se quedo en una sola pieza sintiendo que se le subían los colores al rostro, esa frase sonó tan tierna y atenta de labios de su admirable sensei –

 _-Yo… comimos mucho, y debemos hacer una buena digestión, así que vamos a la azotea un rato, estiremos las piernas_ – salió con prisa a la puerta, abriéndola con rapidez, estaba claro que sus palabras no fueron muy bien entendidas por Genos, mejor dicho, fueron muy mal entendidas –

Finalmente Genos dio por pérdida la batalla de lógicas con el sensei, estaba de más tratar de saber que había dentro de esa cabeza bien pulida. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que cada día se sentía mas cómodo con ese mundo, esas pequeñas cuatro paredes que le daban más protección que los muchos años dentro de una enorme mansión, por más que el señor Bang quisiera lo mejor en su cuidado y crianza, pensando que a pesar de no ser su familia hizo mucho por él, en los momentos críticos, cuando se quedo solo en ese inclemente mundo, allí estuvo y ahora también estaba, todos los días recibía correo de él a su celular o en su laptop, preguntando por cómo le trataba Saitama, o si había alguna novedad, pensando en ello, salió del departamento y cerró la puerta, no tuvo que siquiera girarse para sentir como alguien le tomo bruscamente del cuello, inmovilizándolo en un segundo.

 _-¡Sensei!_ – las pierna de Genos temblaron al sentir el agarre, otra vez no, no un nuevo ataque, no un peligro mas, no ahora, no hoy… ¡no nunca más! –

- _Quieto, o el calvo muere_ – la persona a su espalda apuntaba con un cuchillo filoso al nombrado, tan cerca de su yugular que un solo movimiento lo cortaría –

 _-¡Maldito! ¡No te atrevas a tocar al sensei!_ – Genos forcejeo unas cuantas veces, olvidando la amenaza, en su cabeza tan solo resonaba los trágicos recuerdos de las pérdidas, y que por primera vez no quería ser víctima de un destino dantesco –

 _-!QUE TE QUEDES QUIETO NIÑO!_ – El desconocido movió el cuchillo más cerca aun de la yugular de Saitama – _Cooperas, o lo rebano._

 _-Genos, cálmate… hagamos caso_. – El calvo miro con nervios como aquella arma filosa estaba demasiado cerca de él – _Tranquilo._

 _-¡¿COMO ME CALMO!? ¡NO QUIERO QUE MUERA! ¡USTED NO!_ –los gritos de Genos eran desgarradores, llegando hasta la fibra misma del corazón de Saitama, el chico estaba actuando con más intensidad de la que jamás imagino –

 _-¡QUE TE CALMES!_ – El hombre lo aferro con ambos brazos por la espalda, tratando de forzar a Genos a que subiera las escaleras –

La desesperación puede ser una de las armas más potentes en casos extremos, la adrenalina se dispara, tus pupilas de dilatan, el corazón se acelera, tu torrente sanguíneo se satura de adrenalina, y Genos estaba como un animal siendo acorralado en el caso más extremo posible. Su mente se nublo, tan solo veía a Saitama como en un túnel negro, como si estuviese muy lejos, tan lejos que si él no se soltaba de los brazos del captor, ese pequeño túnel se cerraría como las fauces negras de un lobo, se lo engulliría, destrozaría, y perdería más que sus piernas humanas como en el ultimo incidente, perdería a la persona más preciada que había conocido…

 _-Mis… piernas_ – susurro con un temblor incontrolable en los labios, la mente le trajo una idea que sonó desesperadamente inteligente –

Entre sus movimientos se inclino hacia delante, haciendo contrapeso, el hombre tras él le estaba costando bastante mantenerse aferrado, pero su fuerza era quizás mayor que la del rubio, así que nuevamente empujo a Genos hacia atrás para que estuviese derecho, cuando el hombre bajo la guardia, Genos alzo su pierna derecha lo más alta que pudo para después con toda la fuerza que tenia dentro llevarla hacia atrás, resultado, el hombre recibió un nada agradable golpe en sus partes nobles, un golpe seco con un talón metálico.

 _-¡arrrhhh!_ – El desconocido cayó al suelo rodando de dolor, volviéndose una bolita mientras gemía y resoplaba, mordiéndose los labios para no soltar un lastimero llanto que buena falta le hacía como catarsis por el golpe en sus testículos –

 _-¡GENOS!_ – Saitama se quedo parado mirando al rubio, aquel chiquillo tembloroso había actuado de una manera que él nunca vio venir, y más lamentablemente para su contrincante abatido en el suelo por dolor –

 _-¡SENSEI!_ – Genos dio un par de pasos torpes hasta aferrarse al mayor, temblando como un pajarito mojado, pero a la vez negado a llorar, eso era pasado, si quería vivir debía volverse fuerte para él, y para los que quería proteger –

 _-¿Porque lo golpeaste?_ – hablo angustiado –

 _-¡Quería matarnos! –_ intento volver a patear al pobre hombre pero Saitama lo detuvo jalándolo del brazo –

 _-No no no –_ respiro profundo para poder hablar _– Genos… el no es un tipo malo, bueno, si lo era, pero ya no lo es._

 _-¿eh?_ – miro seriamente a su sensei –

 _-Te explicare todo después que me ayudes a llevarlo dentro –_ se movió para recoger del suelo al fallido atacante –

Recostado en el suelo podemos ver a un maltrecho pelinegro, con sus ojos cerrados y una bolsa de hielo sobre su ingle, no emitía palabra alguna mientras Saitama y Genos tenían una discusión, era obvio que al rubio no le pareció divertido experimentar semejante suceso, y menos aun saber que el coautor de ello fue su propio sensei, si antes estaba algo enfadado porque Saitama le estaba ocultando algo, ahora su coraje estaba siendo drenado con un contundente discurso de lo mal que lo había pasado en esos minutos con el desconocido que casi deja estéril por su buena puntería con el talón de su pierna biónica.

 _-¡¿Como pudo hacerme eso?! ¡Yo confió en usted!_ – Genos gruño dando vueltas por la salita, casi que pisando al pobre metal bat que lamentablemente estaba en medio de esa pelea estilo marital –

 _-Pasaron las cosas de un modo que no planeamos_ – Saitama se quedo sentado en una esquina junto al tv, cruzado de brazos y sereno, no era de armar líos como Genos –

 _-¿Cuál era su plan entonces? ¡Decirme que todo era una broma cuando tuviese un colapso nervioso!_

 _-No, tan solo pretendíamos llevarte a la azotea para ayudarte a salir de aquí…_

 _-Que sutil resulto sensei… ¡gracias!_ – mascullo saliendo de la salita para de un solo golpe azotar la puerta del baño donde entro –

 _-Tu novio es muy sensible_ – finalmente Metal bat abrió la boca – _Y tiene un talón de acero, te cobrare mas por ese maldito golpe que me dio…_ \- acomodo mejor la bolsita de hielo entre sus piernas –

 _-No es mi novio…_ \- hablo algo contrariado – _Creo que debimos decirle las cosas sin tanto drama._

 _-Realmente lo asustaste, las personas se vuelven impredecibles cuando corren peligro, bastante que lo vi en mi época de pandillero, hasta el más enclenque puede ser una bestia peligrosa…_ \- a su cabeza vinieron recuerdos no muy gratos de golpizas y peleas –

 _\- No culpo al chico, ha vivido muchas situaciones complejas, tan solo deseo que aprenda a defenderse, quizás adquiriendo confianza en él mismo no tema salir a la calle, y no depender de otros, yo no sé cuánto tiempo pueda evitarle las cosas malas, y no estaré siempre con el…_

Toda la explicación que daba Saitama estaba siendo atentamente escuchada por Genos que había salido del baño muy dispuesto a continuar la pelea, pero esas palabras lo detuvieron en seco, el solo imaginar a Saitama lejos de su vida le dio dolor, una sensación desagradable en su pecho, nunca había sentido tanto temor desde la noche en que murieron sus padres, jamás se había aferrado a nada ni a nadie hasta ahora. El miedo a que todos murieran le hacía crear un enorme muro, y este hombre, con solo sus manos y mucha paciencia estaba desmontándolo ladrillo a ladrillo, abriendo una pequeña brecha de luz, de esperanza, y a Genos eso le gustaba, sentirse con compañía, con alguien que no estuviese solo siendo un guardaespaldas a sueldo, porque aunque sabía que su sensei y Bang habían llegado a algún arreglo, el no notaba esa frialdad de un empleado, Saitama no era eso, el jamás seria un subordinado. El era un tutor, y estaba volviéndose más de lo que había imaginado ser…

 _-¡SEÑOR METAL BAT, DISCULPEME!_ – en una rápida carrera Genos acabo honorablemente inclinado frente al nombrado pelinegro, con su cabeza casi a rango del suelo – _Por favor, disculpe el golpe que le propine en los testículos, correré con los gastos médicos que correspondan y pagare por los daños causados._

 _-Eh… no hiciste nada grave_ – miro aterrado a Genos, este niño era impredecible en todo el sentido de la palabra –

 _-Genos, yo le pedí ayuda para que aprendas defensa personal, el es muy bueno en eso_ – Saitama sonrió para sí con satisfacción, al fin el rubio entro en lógica que solo quería ayudarlo –

 _-¡Usted también será mi sensei!_ – Genos miro a Metal bat con emoción –

 _-¡NO!_ – Tanto Saitama como Metal bat respondieron a la vez –

El suceso del día se soluciono de modo pacífico, si no tomamos en cuenta que alguien casi pierde los testículos en el proceso, volviendo al caso, Saitama y Metal bat se pusieron de acuerdo para entrenar a Genos en la azotea del edificio, era un lugar perfecto, y de paso el único a donde Genos iría sin mortificación alguna. Las clases empezarían esa misma semana, para ser exactos de lunes a viernes por la noche, Metal estaba muy ocupado con sus nuevas responsabilidades de la tienda de sushi que adquirió en una no muy sana apuesta que hizo entre su antigua pandilla y el líder nuevo, también estaba el cuidado de su hermanita Senko, que parecía ella cuidarlo más a él, que él a ella. Así quedaron las situaciones, todas las noches Metal llegaba después de las ocho, subía directo a la azotea y entrenaba a Genos que ni corto ni perezoso era un excelente alumno, poniendo todo su empeño en ser mejor.

Ya pasaba de una semana de entrenamiento intensivo y Genos daba muy buenos indicios de ser fuerte físicamente así como en su mente, el chico se esmeraba bajo la supervisión de Saitama, este nunca le dejaba solo en la azotea, bajo cualquier circunstancia permanecía sentado en la coniza leyendo un manga, jugando con su psp o tan solo mirando el espectáculo que daban.

 _-¿Viste todas los videos que te mande al cel?_ – Metal alzaba su infalible bate sobre el hombro, estaba por poner a prueba a su alumno rubio –

 _-Sí, las peleas callejeras son realmente sangrientas_ – recordó cada video con una memoria impecable –

 _-Perfecto, así que hoy vas a aprender a desarmar a alguien… en este caso, trata de quitarme mi bate_ – sonrió malicioso mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de Genos –

 _-¡SI!_

Genos no perdió ni un minuto en cumplir la labor, intentando primeramente el ataque directo, tendía a ser realmente impulsivo sin medir consecuencias. El lanzarse sin pensarlo le costo caro ya que Metal bat lo alejo usando el mango de su bate, se lo clavo en el estomago sacándole el aire por completo a Genos, pero eso no lo detendría por mucho tiempo, trago unas cuantas bocanadas de oxigeno para recuperarse, paso siguiente decidió no ser tan directo, se tomaría el tiempo para quebrar la defensa de Metal bat. Su entrenamiento no solo constaba de lo físico, el también trabajaba su mente con mucho material bajado de la ret, había pasado horas revisando cosas, especialmente el modo de tomar a favor las desventajas de su enemigo, el uso del bate en Metal debía darle alguna ventaja que no estaba a simple vista.

 _-Busca el espacio… busca el espacio de error…_ \- se susurraba a sí mismo una y otra vez, viendo la pose que tenía el pelinegro, era como un muro difícil de traspasar –

Una luz se encendió en su cabeza, sin pensarlo lo pondría en práctica, corrió nuevamente contra Metal, esta vez teniendo mucho más cuidado de no quedar en la trayectoria del bate, cuando el pelinegro lazo su ataque Genos vio la oportunidad, lanzando sin temor alguno sus manos contra el arma, pero no fue fácil, Metal bat leyó sus movimientos saltando atrás unos cuantos pasos.

 _-No, inmovilizarme intentado luxar mis muñecas girando mi bate no es la solución Genos, agarrar un arma a manos limpias puede traerte la muerte_ – sonrió descaradamente mientras el rubio empezaba a perder la paciencia con esa práctica –

Todo volvió al inicio, ambos mirando los pasos del otro, realmente atentos hasta que la puerta de la azotea se abrió con un sonido chirriante, ni Genos o Metal bat voltearon, tan solo Saitama lo noto, era curioso que alguien subiera a esas horas de la noche, pasaban de las nueve, y ellos no estaba haciendo el suficiente ruido como para molestar a los vecinos de los pisos inferiores.

 _-Con que te encontrabas aquí…_ \- la voz de otra persona resonó en la azotea, en ese instante Saitama salto de su puesto en la cornisa, dejando de lado el psp donde estaba jugando –

 _-No otra vez_ – Genos frunció el seño indignado, ya eran suficientes bromas para con él, estaba en medio de una pelea – _Ahórrate la conversación sobre secuestrarme y esas cosas, si quieren ayudarme ven a pelear, ¡un dos contra un puede darme más ayuda!_

Genos intento lazarle un golpe al recién llegado, que ni corto ni perezoso lo detuvo con la palma de su mano, paso siguiente le empujo contra la pared tras el gracias a una patada en el estomago. Todo sucedió tan rápido que Saitama no logro llegar a tiempo para impedir el ataque, y Metal Bat, pues él estaba paralizado viendo al recién llegado.

 _-¡GENOS!_ – el calvo intento acercarse al chico, pero el hombre que lo golpeo se interpuso en el camino –

- _Metal bat estabas jugando con niños y un viejo calvo_ – suspiro fastidiado – _¿Sabes que hace mas de una semana no te veo en el local?_

 _-¿Se conocen?_ – Saitama se le quedo viendo fijamente, tratando de recordarlo de entre tantas personas arrestadas, o que el persiguió durante sus años de policía –

 _-Es una molestia, como un puntapié en el trasero_ – Metal bajo el bate para acercarse al hombre _– Maldito idiota, podrías dejar de golpear gente inocente, ese chico no tenía nada que ver con tus…_

 _-Me molestan los niños debiluchos… -_ miro de reojo como Genos a pesar del golpe se ponía otra vez en pie _– ¿Quieres otro golpe niño bonito?_

 _-¡Garou basta! Tus problemas son conmigo, no con el –_ se planto delante del peligris con molestia _– Si vas a iniciar una pelea, que sea por una buena razón, habla de una maldita vez…_

 _-El problema es que no estás en tu lugar, así no puedo cenar en paz. –_ sentencio picándole un ojo al pelinegro que rápidamente le lanzo una mirada asesina a la enésima potencia –

 _-Eh… creo que acabas de traer una pelea callejera a mi edifico_ – Saitama se movió finalmente de lugar para ayudar a Genos –

 _-No es una pelea, son simple discusión de puntos de vista distintos_ – Garou sonrió maliciosamente -

- _Senko…_ \- Metal bat afilo la mirada contra el peligris – _¡fue Senko quien te envió aquí!_

 _-¡Tu gritona hermanita no me mando a nada!_

 _-Claro que si, demonios… eres terrible ante los niños ¡son tu punto débil! –_ maldijo varias veces para sí, su hermana era capaz de mandar al mas recalcitrante enemigo acérrimo a buscarlo, mas aun sabiéndose capaz de controlarlo a su antojo, Garou tiene la reputación de un demonio asesino y maniático peleonero, pero con los niños era un manso gatito, especialmente con su hermanita que le daba comida en el local como si Garou fuera un gato callejero, un terrible gato callejero que el detestaba a muerte –

Mientras este par tenía una discusión sobre quien mando a quien, Saitama se retiro de la azotea con un maltrecho Genos, recibió sin desearla o beberla unos buenos golpes. Ya en el departamento, Genos se dio una ducha tibia para aliviar el dolor muscular, por alguna razón se sentía algo deprimido y sensible, con ganas de acurrucarse entre las mantas y no salir hasta dentro de un mes, y no es por lo sucedido hacia unas horas atrás, simplemente había días en que parecía que el pasado se atragantaba y quería salir, esa noche era uno de esos días, el entrenamiento con Metal bat le alivianaba las cosas, lo distraía y le daba ánimos, pero pasado eso, ahora solo le quedaba dolor y unos buenos moretones en el estomago he ingle.

 _-El dolor se irá en unos días_ – Saitama veía como el pobre chico estaba acostado en su futon acariciándose el estomago bajo su camiseta negra –

 _-Lo sé…_ \- se dio media vuelta con dificulta, en verdad le dolía el cuerpo, la paliza que recibió no fue humana, especialmente el golpe del tipo peliblanco, eso fue como si un caballo hubiese pateado su vientre –

 _-¿Que tal un masaje?_ – el calvo pregunto en tono dudoso, sabía que Genos había regresado con los ánimos algo bajos –

 _-Estoy muy cansado como para darme un masaje… solo quiero dormir_ – cerro sus ojos abrazando la frazada de corazones negros que usaba –

 _-Hombre ¡lo hare yo! –_ Se movió rumbo al baño para traer del botiquín sobre el lavabo una crema para el dolor muscular, la infalible entre sus medicinas cuando debía curar las heridas que recibía en las palizas, arrestos, motines, etc, etc, etc. –

Genos no dijo nada, estaba con los ojos que se le cerraban, tan solo sintió como un par de manos algo frías se posicionaron en su cintura, levantándole la camiseta negra hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo. La sensación fue confusa, otra persona estaba colocando sus manos sobre su cuerpo, algo que siempre estuvo como prohibido. Recordaba vagamente los consejos de sus padres, los de Bang y hasta los del mismo doctor Strench, una y otra vez diciendo cosas que él ya sabía. En cierto grado sintió alivio cuando después de los quince años la tragedia de la perdida de todo lo hizo perder algo mas, esa especie de don que llevaba oculta dentro de sí, se había apagado, dormido, ya no había problema alguno si algo sucedía con alguien, ese pensamiento lo hizo abrir de golpe los ojos, estaba pensando en que él y su… sensei pudiesen ir más allá que una simple amistad, la misma idea le azoto la cabeza con terror, pero a la vez las raras cosquillas en el estomago le decían que quizás esto estaba comenzando a tornarse de otro color, lo supo cuando sintió que la vida de Saitama corría peligro, así fuera mentira, pero para él fue muy real ese sentimiento, la impotencia de perder lo que ¿amas?

 _-¿Genos?_ – Saitama lo llamo varias veces al ver que el chico no respondía a sus preguntas sobre donde le dolía para el masajear la zona afectada –

 _-Saitama sensei_ – regreso a la realidad del momento, viéndose cara a cara con el nombrado que estaba con sus manos cómodamente puestas en sus caderas, eso lo hizo sonrojar en sobre medida – _no neces.. no necesito el masaje, ¡gracias de todos modos, sensei!_

Su huida termino haciéndolo volverse una bolita entre las frazadas y un escueto buenas noches a su sensei. Saitama quedo con la botella de crema en la mano y el ok en la boca, Genos no dejaría jamás de sorprenderlo con sus tajantes cambios de humor, y así se fueron a la cama esa noche.

Aun no amanecía pero el calor en su cuerpo era demoniaco, adolorido aun por los golpes de la noche anterior, Genos trato de buscar una posición cómoda dando varias vueltas hasta que vio la hora en el reloj despertador.

 _-Las 4:30… es demasiado temprano._ – una sensación desagradable le recorrió el vientre, como si un calambre le atacara, seguramente el dolor muscular no sedería tan rápido –

Volvió a girar en posición fetal, abrazando la frazada contra su vientre, el dolor no se iba, esto estaba poniéndolo incomodo, el nada mas pensar que estaba tan lastimado lo irrito, el no quería salir en busca de un medico o que el doctor Strench fuera traído allí, era suficiente con su vida actual, no necesitaba más problemas. Intento cerrar nuevamente los ojos para dormir, escuchando la débil respiración de su sensei que dormía a pierna suelta dándole la espalda. En un abrir y cerrar los ojos se le hicieron las seis de la mañana y la sensación de humedad bajo las mantas lo desperto, sin mencionar que el malestar en su estomago se había irradiado a su baja espalda.

-…. – con cuidado se sentó para ver que sucedía bajo las mantas, apenas la levanto una escena color rojo intenso le hizo entran en un colapso nervioso – _Sangre…_

Del asombro se puso de pie jalando las mantas y todo el futon con él, notando que había una mancha enorme en el. Esto estaba fuera de sus lógicas, el había perdido esa capacidad hacía varios años atrás, desde que sus padres murieron, un buen día dejo de sucederle y ya, médicos, análisis, todo arrojaba que había desaparecido con el estrés al que fue expuesto por del asesinato de sus padres y el cambio de vida radical que tuvo, y hasta llego al punto de olvidar todo, pero ahora, ahora estaba de regreso, había vuelto y eso lo asusto enormemente, había tanta sangre por todos lados, en su pijama, las sabanas, el futon.

 _-Sensei… ¡no puede enterarse!_ – corrió rumbo al baño con todas las cobijas entre sus brazos, necesitaba borrar la evidencia –

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Je je je, pobre Genos, acaba de volver una de sus pesadillas, las que leyeron mi fic blanco corazón estarán bien familiarizadas con estos sucesos que planteare de aquí en adelante, del resto, iran leyendo y averiguando lo que sucede con nuestro lindo rubio que está dándose cuenta que quiere a su sensei para algo más que ser sensei, y Saitama también está cayendo en cuenta que Genos pasa de algo normal en la relación de dos hombres que viven bajo el mismo techo. La aparición de Metal bat, y de Garou, este chico ya verán que hará, no es que sea malvado a mil, pero tiene lo suyo, bueno, espero les gustara este capítulo, disfrutaran todo y gracias por leer, por dejar todos sus comentario, leo TODOS, gracias!**_

 _ **Próximo Capitulo: Regresar al pasado**_


	5. Regresar al pasado

Y Esto era algo que estaba muy ansiosa por empezar, primeramente es mi segundo fic Saigenos, para mayor aclaratoria es un AU, MPREG, YAOI, con lemon, humor, amor y dolor, todo lo que acostumbro escribir, a mis amadas lectoras que me siguen de otros trabajos, gracias por estar aquí también, a las nuevas, pues sean bienvenidas a este fic, a los que no les agrade la temática mpreg pueden ir saliendo de la pagina, nada de flamas que advierto desde un inicio el asunto, al resto, disfrútenlo que lo hago con mucho amor para el fandom y mi pasión al mpreg.

 **Power love**

 **Capitulo 5**

 _ **Regresar al pasado**_

Sentado en las escaleras… ¿Cómo demonios había acabado sentado en las escaleras fuera de su propio departamento? Muriendo de hambre, sin cepillarse si quiera los dientes o lavarse la cara, sin contar con que estaba con unas ganas horrorosas de orinar. Prácticamente Saitama había sido sacado de su pequeño y hasta ese día, pacifico departamento. Suspiro pesadamente, rascando su calva cabeza como en una torpe expresión de duda, tratando de entender por enésima vez como lo levantaron de su calentito futon, tan de repente, fue despertado por los golpes a la puerta, entre dormido y despierto sintió que Genos estaba levantado desde hacía más de una hora, actuando de modo extraño así el estuviese intentando fingir demencia con la actitud del rubio, pero con tantos meses viviendo con Genos, ya sabía cuando este rompía sus patrones normales, y precisamente llevaba un par de días actuando así, regresando al tema de estar fuera del departamento, volvió a centrar el recuerdo de cómo Genos ni los buenos días le dio, tan solo abrió la puerta dejando que dos hombres vestidos de negro entraran en tropel, lo alzaran de los brazos sacándolo del lugar y después cerrándole la puerta en su propia nariz. Se quedo fuera al igual que los dos hombres trajeados de negro, estos parecían acatar órdenes de no dejarlo pasar hasta quien sabe cuándo, dentro, Genos tenía una incómoda conversación con su viejo médico de cabecera, el que conocía su condición desde antes que naciera ya que el había ayudado a traerlo al mundo, diría que las primeras manos que le dieron la bienvenida al mundo fueron las del doctor Strench.

 _-Ya el señor Saitama esta fuera, podemos hablar libremente_ – el hombrecillo sin mucho asombro tomo asiento en el suelo frente a la mesita de madera, observando el departamento donde vivía el rubio ahora – _¿Porque me llamaste con tanta angustia esta mañana?_

 _\- Gracias por venir tan rápido doctor…_ \- mascullo tomando asiento también frente al galeno – _En la madrugada de hoy sucedió algo._

 _-¿Algo cómo?_ – Frunció el seño al ver como el chico tomaba una actitud bastante avergonzada y tímida _– ¿Ese hombre se propaso contigo?_

 _-¡NO!_ \- alzo la voz por un segundo - _Saitama sensei no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucede, nada._

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _-Doctor, regreso…_ \- agacho la mirada con sus manos vueltas puños sobre sus rodillas – _Mi… mi periodo regreso._

 _-Oh_ – no pudo contener la expresión de asombro en su rostro – _¿Estas totalmente seguro de eso?_

 _-¿Despertarme como si hubiese dormido sobre la escena de un crimen no le parece más que seguro?_ – desvió la mirada hacia sus sabanas lavadas tendidas prolijamente en el balcón –

 _-Genos…_ \- el mayor dio un hondo suspiro antes de disponerse a hablar de ese delicadísimo tema – _Hace tiempo te comente que eso podía suceder._

 _-¡Usted me dijo que era difícil! –_ mascullo incomodo, esta situación lo tenía alterado _–_

 _-Difícil, más no imposible_ – sonrió a medias – _¿Estas cómodo aquí?_

 _-¿Qué tiene que ver esa pregunta con lo de mi periodo?_

 _-Mucho._

Genos guardo silencio como analizando la respuesta, no se había tomado la molestia de pensar en que tanta comodidad podía tener dentro de ese pequeño departamento, tan solo se sentía feliz y aliviado de que alguien como su sensei estuviese cuidándolo, aunque, quien viera las rutinas diarias de ellos, dirían que Genos era quien cuidaba de Saitama y no al revés.

 _-Realmente, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía en tanta paz y seguridad_ – aliviano un poco lo tenso que estaba su cuerpo, el solo pensar en su sensei le llenaba de calma y buenas sensaciones _–_

 _-Por eso volvió, tu estrés post traumático esta cediendo, ya tu cuerpo no está en tanta tensión, así que hormonalmente está regresando a la normalidad, como antes de…_

 _-De la muerte de mis padres… eso lo sé. –_ Sintió que el médico tenía toda la razón _– Recuerdo que en ese tiempo fue cuando no volvió a venirme._

 _-Genos, sufriste un episodio realmente fuerte, también para todos los que conocíamos y trabajábamos con tus padres_ – el galeno recordó algunos momentos importantes de la vida de Genos – _Pero este hecho me da mucha alegría, significa que estas mejorando._

 _-Sin embargo, doctor Strench, no quiero que el sensei lo sepa, no estoy listo para contar este tipo de cosas tan privadas para mí_ – un leve sonrojo inundo sus mejillas – _Ayúdeme._

 _-No te preocupes, me encargare de que en un rato te llegue todo lo necesario para lo que sucedió, pero si me gustaría hacerte un chequeo antes de irme, quiero que estemos tranquilos sobre este suceso._

 _-Vino preparado para cualquier cosa – Genos_ sonrió al darse cuenta que su médico siempre fue un hombre precavido bajo cualquier punto de vista –

El doctor Strench se ocupo de hacerle una revisión rápida al chico, realmente fueron algunas preguntas, una revisión de rutina, mas la ayuda pedida por Genos que llegaría por encomienda una hora después dentro de una caja herméticamente sellada, en ella había lo obviamente necesario para esa circunstancia, el doctor Strench sabía que el chico no pisaría la calle para comprar nada, así que el suministro enviado le rendiría como para más de seis meses, sin mencionar que dentro de la caja había analgésicos para el dolor abdominal y un par de bolsas térmicas muy útiles para los cólicos.

Luego de ese alboroto finalmente dejaron que el pobre de Saitama regresara dentro del departamento, y la situación pasó a tener una tensa calma, el calvo no pregunto absolutamente nada sobre porque la llegada de esos hombres y el viejito cabeza de escoba, o que el mismísimo Genos no explicara nada en absoluto, más bien, algo le decía que Genos no andaba de buenas pulgas y era mejor dejarlo tranquilo.

 _-Yo cocino hoy…_ \- Saitama decidió hablarle por primera vez en varias horas, llegaba la hora del almuerzo y el rubio no se había movido del futon donde estaba enrollado viendo tv, no es que esperara a que Genos se ocupara de la casa, pero se había vuelto tal costumbre que verlo fuera de los quehaceres era raro –

 _-Sensei…_ \- Genos abrió la boca sin pensar si quiera – _Cocíneme algo dulce._

 _-¿Dulce?_ – Miro perplejo a Genos, el chico no era de comer cosas dulces, menos aun de pedir nada en especial –

 _-Yo…_ \- ya era tarde para tragarse las palabras, sin notar que había hablado en voz alta y no para el _– No me preste atención por favor_ – respondió secamente y sin más palabras se echo la cobija sobre la cabeza volviéndose un ovillo más aun –

Ahora sí, la situación estaba en un punto donde Saitama se sentía que era peligroso ¡hasta respirar delante de Genos! Sus actitudes le confundían, en apariencia Genos lucia como si gritara para que fueran a abrazarlo, pero después le respondía con una frialdad casi bajo cero. Tal cruce de información le llevo a desear salir corriendo, pero nada se soluciona huyendo, y Saitama no es de los que escapa de nada, así que, como imaginaran, quiso desdeñar la realidad.

Sin mediar palabras se deshizo del mandil rosa que tenia puesto mientras cocinaba, salió a paso firme hasta plantarse delante del tv, Genos lo miro por debajo de las cobijas, con sus brillantes ojos ámbar, la mirada del rubio parecía triste, y Saitama hizo algo que no estaba muy acostumbrado hacer, contacto físico, muy, pero muy cercano e intimo.

 _-Sen…_ \- Genos fue súbitamente apresado en un abrazo, un par de brazos fuertes que lo rodearon con ternura, sintiendo su calor a pesar de estar bajo todas esas cobijas –

 _-ssshhh…_ \- mantuvo el agarre con firmeza – _Si quieres llorar, hazlo._

 _-Yo no quiero… usted no entiende lo que me sucede._

 _-Solo llora, Genos._ – Desvió la mirada para darle algo de respeto al rubio – _Yo no mirare_.

 _-Usted es un tonto_ – mascullo con un nudo gigantesco en la garganta – _¡Yo no voy a llorar!_

-… - el mayor en respuesta lo abrazo un poco más fuerte, haciendo que el chico reclinara la cabeza en su hombro –

La verdad es que Genos si tenia muchísimas ganas aguantadas, deseos revueltos por los recuerdos de sus padres, el simple hecho del retorno de esos días color rojo le trajeron a colación el pasado, como había sido la primera vez que sucedió, el terror, vergüenza, pero a la vez, lo tiernos y comprensivos que eran sus padres, y sin poder evitarse, también recordó la noche trágica en que su vida cambio por completo…

 **ooooooooooooo**

La calle estaba solitaria, pero igualmente no le causaba temor, tenía la firme convicción de ir a donde sus padres que siempre trabajaban hasta tarde. Genos de solo 14 años se había escapado de casa y de la vigilancia de su guardaespaldas personal, este creyó que el rubio estaba todavía en su habitación, pero no, escapo de la casa para llegar a donde sus padres. Ellos eran un par de hombres muy inteligentes pero también muy ocupados, en ese tiempo trabajaban en una reconocida empresa biotecnológica, siendo los precursores de muchos inventos que beneficiaban a las personas, como prótesis, nano robots, tecnología de punta que el chico admiraba con fascinación, con solo 14 años era un amante y apasionado del trabajo de sus padres, por ello esa noche quería mostrarles lo que había hecho el solo con uno de los regalos que le dio su madre en su último cumpleaños, había construido un pequeño localizador de energía, como una brújula para encontrar personas por medio de su energía física, Genos era muy inteligente ayudado siempre bajo la tutela de su padre, este era el científico en jefe de un proyecto ultra secreto, tan privado que ni Genos sabía a ciencia cierta que hacían hasta altas horas de la noche en la empresa biotecnológica.

 _-¡Buenas noches!_ – sin nada de pena paso por la enorme garita de seguridad, mostrando un pequeño carnet en apariencia transparente, en el estaban lo datos sobre su persona, uno de los tantos beneficios de ser hijo de un par de reconocidos hombres dentro de las instalaciones –

El vigilante en turno ya lo conocía, tan solo sonrió a medias y le abrió el paso hacia el interior del lugar, Genos se paseo con toda la calma del mundo hacia los ascensores, subió al mismo marcando el piso 10, allí estaban ubicadas las oficinas de sus padres, a esas horas de la noche era seguro que no estaban en los laboratorios, lo común era conseguirlos sentados tras un escritorio con una pila enorme de papeles, planos y prototipos varios, o con piezas desarmadas en otra enorme mesa de trabajo, esa parte le pertenecía a su mama, él era el genio tras la tecnología robótica, y su padre el hombre de las ideas sobre las ciencias puras como la física y la biología, complementándose siempre en su trabajo como una pareja envidiable.

El rubio acelero el paso emocionado al estar a unos metros de la oficina, pero su andar se detuvo abruptamente cuando escucho el sonido de cosas cayendo al suelo, un ruido metálico casi ensordecedor seguido de gritos desgarradores. La angustia del chico creció por montones al llegar al lugar, delante de sus ojos se encontraba una de las escenas más dantesca que jamás imagino ver, el sitio estaba hecho un desastre, como si una pelea por sobrevivir se hubiese efectuado, papeles en el suelo, herramientas de trabajo, una mesa rota, las sillas tiradas, y allí fue que vio lo peor de todo, un enorme charco de sangre que se deslizaba poco a poco por el suelo de mármol negro hasta llegar casi a sus pies, sus ojos se desorbitaron al descubrir a quien pertenecía la sangre, brotaba de dos cuerpos tendidos uno sobre otro, eran sus padres, ambos cercenados de un modo horripilante, con las extremidades prácticamente desprendidas, sus brazos colgaban dantescamente como un par de muñecos descompuestos.

- _Papa… mama_ – sus labios temblaron abruptamente, su rostro adquirió una palidez mortal, estaba por desmayarse cuando sintió como era bruscamente empujado contra la pared del pasillo contraria a él, sacándolo prácticamente despedido por los aires –

Aterrizo aparatosamente en el suelo, el bolso que llevaba a sus espaldas quedo tendido junto a él, medio abierto con el pequeño aparato que había creado, ahora destrozado. Genos quedo aturdido, perdiendo la audición por unos segundos, el golpe contra la pared había sido fuerte, tan solo tuvo fuerzas para tratar de enfocar la vista topándose con una masa metálica que se movía torpemente hacia él, parecía un enorme robot, algo tosco con sus brazos largos que terminaban en un par de pinzas manchadas de sangre, esa cosa había atacado a sus padres.

Genos intento ponerse en pie, pero aun estaba adolorido, aterrorizado y con el alma en la boca ya que aquella cosa de metal fue quien lo empujo contra la pared, el robot con aspecto algo humanoide giro su cara metálica hacia los cuerpos de sus padres, hizo algunos sonidos extraños para luego terminar acercándose a los cuerpos.

 _-Están muertos…_ \- el chico se quedo derrumbado en el suelo, ya no tenía fuerzas para ponerse en pie, tan solo miro aterrado como esa cosa de metal se quedo quieta en medio del charco de sangre, parecía que se hubiese apagado de repente, pero lo que ocurrió después fue como el acto final, se autodestruyo causando una explosión en el piso 10, y Genos acabo siendo alcanzado por ella también –

El suceso término siendo clasificado como el grave error de dos científicos, las investigaciones policiales concluyeron que uno de los experimentos se descompuso causando aquella explosión, devastando todo, sin dejar rastros suficientes en la escena del crimen. Y Genos fue sacado milagrosamente vivo de la explosión, con quemaduras de segundo grado en parte de sus piernas y muslos, un brazo roto, fisura de cráneo y el alma perdida en algún lado. El chico quedo tan traumatizado que no hablo por más de dos meses. Nunca pudo dar una declaración a la policía sobre lo que vio, además, fue más conveniente dejar el suceso así, en esa época Bang era el jefe de seguridad de los padres de Genos, he intuyo que todo eso fue hecho con alevosía, y con el pasar del tiempo tuvo la razón, ya que las cosas comenzaron a tornarse oscuras para Genos desde ese día en adelante, los desastres lo acompañaban como si la misma muerte lo persiguiera buscando cobrar la vida que no se pudo llevar esa fatídica noche donde sus padres murieron.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Como Genos no iba a desear llorar, su alma estaba destruida desde la muerte de sus padres, el siempre supo que alguien hizo eso, que ni su mama o su papa eran capaces de hacer un monstruo de ese calibre, el recordaba vívidamente aquel ser de metal con tenazas por manos, esa cosa no era obra de ellos, y limpiar el honor era una pequeña parte de lo que deseaba hacer Genos, ¿pero como salir al mundo a enfrentarlo con semejante trauma dentro? y rematando con los posteriores atentados, terminaron de causarle un terror inhumano a la calle, a salir, al contacto humano con otros que no fueran de su entorno seguro… Y Saitama, ahora él era parte primordial de su zona segura, sintiéndose tan bien a su lado, siendo llenado poco a poco de una extraña sensación de alivio, de calidez repentina. Eso representaba el mayor para Genos, era como si estaba reconstruyéndolo desde dentro. Saitama tenía el don de sacar todo el temor que el rubio contenía, todo su sufrimiento, dolor y rabia, por eso y mucho mas, dejo que las lagrimas se escaparan, derramando cientos de ellas, oculto sobre el hombro del calvo, aun envuelto entre sus mantas, agradeciendo que su sensei fuera tan respetuoso de no verlo mientras se deshacía en llantos como un crio pequeño.

 _-Sabes, no puedes pasarte toda la vida molesto con el mundo_ – susurro con delicadeza, aprovechando la pausa que había hecho Genos entre su llanto desbordado – _Tan horrible no creo que sea._

-….. – Se limpio con dificultad su rostro lleno de lagrimas y mucosidades – _No… estoy molesto con el mundo._

 _-¿Entonces porque no sales?_

 _-No quiero_ – mascullo sorbiéndose la nariz –

 _-je je je_ – Saitama sonrió divertido _– ¿Qué edad dices que tienes? ¿10?_

 _-¡19!_ – refuto con molestia, finalmente separándose del abrazo consolador que le daba el calvo –

 _-Creo que ahora te vez como de diez_ – sin pensarlo si quiera estiro su mano limpiando una lagrima que aun estaba sobre la mejilla del rubio – _Ya no llores._

La tensión volvió a sentirse, Saitama quedo con la mano rozándole la mejilla a Genos, dándose cuenta muy tarde que lo estaba tocando más de lo normal, sin contar su abrazo potente y sin sentido para él, por su parte, Genos tenía el rostro teñido de rojo carmín, un calor demoniaco se le subió por la boca del estomago hasta llegarle a la cara, esos dedos, la cara de su sensei, esa sonrisa sincera, era demasiado para él, sentía como si una fuerza invisible estaba jalándolo a acercarse mas y mas al calvo, la distancia entre ambos se volvía menos a cada segundo, un poco mas y podrían rozar sus narices, pero toda la atmosfera se rompió cuando el olor a quemado saco al dúo de ese momento mágico que todos deseamos tener, cuando finalmente sabes que estás frente a la persona especial.

 _-¡LA COMIDA!_ – Saitama fue el primero que salió corriendo a la cocina, dejando a Genos con la sensación de que esto estaba tocando un punto donde los límites se perdían entre la admiración y el amor –

El almuerzo fue salvado sin pena ni gloria, el dueto comió silencioso, sin conversar sobre lo del abrazo o el obvio intento de beso que se trunco, pero ambos sabían que estaban jugando con fuego, el espacio entre ellos se perdía mas y mas, tanto que hasta el silencio podía tener algún significado, tan incomodo era que Saitama trato de desviar el tema con una pregunta un tanto inoportuna para Genos.

- _Recibiste un paquete esta mañana, parecía delicado_ – el calvo recordó la forma en que venia embalado, todo lleno de cinta adhesiva de alta calidad –

 _-Pertenencias… eran cosas personales_ – mascullo con nervios, justo era el tema que menos quería tocar Genos en esos instantes –

 _-Y… ¿el doc?_

 _-¿Qué sucede con el doctor Strench?_

 _-Parece muy preocupado por ti, al despedirse me pidió que te tuviese paciencia y calma… sonó raro_. – alzo la mirada directo a Genos – _¿Sucede algo?_

 _-El solo vino a revisarme los golpes que recibí ayer, por eso le sacaron del departamento, estaba haciéndome una consulta médica a domicilio, yo se lo pedí…_ \- listo, decir una media verdad sonaba mejor que una mentira completa –

 _-Lamento lo de los golpes._

 _-No fue culpa suya sensei, para poder aprender debo caer._

 _-¿Te crees en condiciones de recibir la clase de hoy?_ – Estaba seguro que Genos no desearía salir del futon por el resto del día –

 _-No me detendré por unos cuantos golpes…_ \- bajo la mirada con molestia _– debo aprender a ser fuerte si quiero evitar que pasen cosas malas otra vez._

Esa fue una de las varias decisiones a las que llego Genos en esas horas frente al tv, primeramente no se detendría por el temor, no pararía porque su cuerpo estaba comenzando a superar los traumas del pasado, eso sí, ahora tendría que ser el doble de precavido con su sensei mientras estuviese en esos días, por suerte Saitama no era curioso ni mucho menos de tocar sus pertenencias, con guardad los suministros que el doctor le dio entre sus cosas bastaba, pero otro cantar se daba cuando hablaba sobre su relación interpersonal con Saitama, la situación de hace un rato atrás no fue nada normal, y estaba totalmente convencido que el calvo también lo percibió, quizás mas adelante tendrían que tocar el tema sobre su limitado espacio personal.

Esa noche Metal Bat llego a la azotea como acordaron, pero no precisamente solo, atrás suyo un peligris con cara de fanfarrón lo perseguía, otra vez, cual gato callejero – _ese era el sobrenombre que le daba Metal a Garou_ – imposible sacárselo de encima cuando el tipo solo le buscaba pleito. Era una guerra interna entre ellos que databa de algún tiempo atrás, Garou era el nuevo jefe de su antigua pandilla, por ello las rencillas que no solo se limitaban a darse madrazos de vez en vez, eso de buscar a tu enemigo estaba sobrepasando los límites normales entre dos hombres, otro par que reprimían emociones fingiendo que nada sucedía.

 _-¿Y… tu? ¿Estás esperando al niño bonito para darle una paliza?_ – Garou se sentó en la cornisa junto a Saitama –

 _-No_ – siguió leyendo su manga de turno, no estaba interesado en entablar conversación con pandilleros, lo único que lo mantuvo en calma fue confirmar que el peligris no tenía propósitos de lastimar a Genos, así que si se quedaba o no, le daba igual –

- _mmmm…_ \- Garou se cruzo de brazos viendo seriamente la pelea que tenían armada Metal y Genos, después miraba al calvo con detenimiento, tratando de comprender que había de especial para que estuviesen aquí arriba, él creía que Metal perdía su tiempo peleando con el rubio – _¿Tu novio?_

 _-No…_ \- Saitama mascullo bajando un poco el manga, su vista se centro en Garou un segundo - _¿Tu novio?_

 _-¡ja ja ja!_ – Garou soltó una carcajada dantesca – _No, pero ese imbécil a veces es apetecible…_

Un repentino escalofrió desagradable se apodero de la baja espalda de Metal bat, esa pequeña distracción hizo que Genos aprovechara y le diera un buen golpe en la boca del estomago, devolviendo por primera vez uno de los tantos golpes que le había dado su maestro de turno en defensa personal callejera. Metal retrocedió tosiendo abruptamente, molesto por la indeseada sensación de que lo estaban viendo de modo muy desagradable, y esa mirada nacía del mal nacido de Garou, como deseaba lanzarlo de cabeza por esa cornisa, quizás si lanzaba su bate como si fuera un boomerang… no, eso sería asesinato y su hermanita no le perdonaría jamás el hecho de causarle la muerte a su nueva mascota, Garou era el consentido de Senko, aprovechándose de su ternura fatal y lo tonto que era el peli gris cuando había niños inmiscuidos.

- _Buen golpe_ – el moreno se restregó el estomago un poco, había dolido en verdad ese golpe, estaba sorprendido en los avances que hacia el chico rubio –

 _-Sigamos_ – Genos tomo una posición de defensa, con sus puños bien cerrados y moviendo su cintura de medio lado, una pose ataque defensa muy buena que aprendió viendo videos por internet –

El rubio volvió a lanzarse sin pensarlo si quiera contra Metal bat, este le esquivo sin dificultad empujándolo por la cintura con el mango del bate, Genos trastabillo perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo, en ese instante Metal Bat quedo totalmente confundido al ver algo fuera de lo normal en el pantalón del chico, una mancha rojo oscuro, la cara del moreno fue de sorpresa ligada con susto, y en seguida se lanzo al suelo para saber de Genos.

 _-¿Te golpee muy fuerte?_ – mascullo sujetando los brazos del rubio –

 _-No, estoy bien_ – arqueo una ceja confundido por la actitud repentina de su entrenador –

- _Pero… tuve que lastimarte la pierna o el muslo, creo que estas sangran…_ \- no pudo terminar la frase ya que Genos le tapo la boca en un segundo con su mano –

 _-No hables, estoy perfectamente bien ¡y la clase termino!_ – soltó a Metal rápido, pensando en que tuvo algún accidente indeseado que no tenia ánimos de explicar a nadie… ¡jamás! –

 _-¿Genos?_ – Saitama lo llamo al ver que el chico correr hacia las escaleras, despareciendo de la azotea ante la mirada atónita de todos –

 _ **Continuara…**_

Pobre Genos, ahora debe cuidarse de más de un detalle, pero ya saben de donde sucedió todo, como es que la visita del mes regreso luego de un trauma tan grande, nuestro rubio ha sido un chico muy sufrido desde que perdió a sus papis de ese modo tan feo, me imagino que se quedaron con las dudas de esas muertes, pero ya verán más adelante, todo se irá entendiendo mientras nuestro dueto aprende a comprender que se quieren. Gracias por leer, por seguirme y dejarme sus comentarios, sigamos adelante que esto se pone mejor aun de aquí en adelante.

 _ **Próximo capítulo:**_

 _ **¿Y si te encuentro?**_


	6. ¿Y si te encuentro?

Y Esto era algo que estaba muy ansiosa por empezar, primeramente es mi segundo fic Saigenos, para mayor aclaratoria es un AU, MPREG, YAOI, con lemon, humor, amor y dolor, todo lo que acostumbro escribir, a mis amadas lectoras que me siguen de otros trabajos, gracias por estar aquí también, a las nuevas, pues sean bienvenidas a este fic, a los que no les agrade la temática mpreg pueden ir saliendo de la pagina, nada de flamas que advierto desde un inicio el asunto, al resto, disfrútenlo que lo hago con mucho amor para el fandom y mi pasión al mpreg.

 **Power love**

 **Capitulo 6**

 _ **¿Y si te encuentro?**_

Saitama tuvo que excusar a su discípulo con Metal Bat, realmente no entendió que sucedió, y el resto de los presentes tampoco, Metal se quedo pensando que quizás se le paso la mano golpeando a Genos, pero sin respuestas lógicas al final todos se retiraron a sus casas con la duda ante la actitud del rubio.

Saitama ya estaba muy confundido, por no decir que arto a un nivel infinito. Genos se había vuelto errático, jamás en esos más de dos meses viviendo juntos se comporto de tal modo, ni si quiera con las crisis por no querer salir de casa. Pensando en cómo encarar al rubio, Saitama regreso al departamento, encontrándose con que Genos estaba encerrado en el baño, se podía ver la ruta de sus andanzas ya que había sacado algunas cosas de su bolso personal y los zapatos deportivos quedaron en mitad del pasillo, dentro del baño, Genos estaba metido de cabeza en la tina con agua caliente, la experiencia de que alguien viera más de lo que debía ver lo desestabilizo, y ahora tenía la terrible sensación de que un interrogatorio llegaría de parte de su sensei, estaba totalmente consciente que había estado actuando raro y Saitama seria sereno pero no tonto, en algún momento va a hacer preguntas que él no desea contestar nunca.

 _-¿Genos?_ – La voz del mayor sonó notablemente preocupada del otro lado de la puerta del baño – _¿Estás bien?_

 _-Sí, no hay ningún problema…_ \- mascullo hundiendo mas la cabeza en el agua – _problemas…_

 _-OK_ … - se dio media vuelta para alejarse del baño, pero se detuvo en sus pasos cuando una brillante teoría llego a su mente como una epifanía, creía tener la respuesta de los problemas de irritabilidad y rarezas con el rubio _– Genos._

 _-¿Si?_ – Sintió que Saitama iba a decirle algo, era tarde, debía pensar en una buena excusa para cuando terminara de bañarse, una realmente buena y que no dejara cabos sueltos –

 _-No debes sentir vergüenza por lo que sucede contigo…_

 _-Eh…_ \- de la impresión Genos se levanto de la tina aun lleno de jabón – _No… no pudo adivinarlo._

 _-Bueno, no creo que seas el único con ese tipo de situaciones desagradables de vez en vez, el cuerpo humano es así_ – El calvo se recargo del marco de la puerta para seguir hablando en voz alta –

 _-¡EHHHH!_ – Ahora sí, Genos trastabillo buscando una toalla, debía detener a su sensei antes de que dijera una palabra más, morir de vergüenza no era parte de sus metas en esta vida –

 _-Así que, ya deja de ocultar el problema ¡yo te voy ayudar!_ – Sonrió bobamente al tiempo que sentía como Genos quitaba el seguro de la puerta y abría para encararlo –

 _-¡NOOOO!_ – sin mediar palabra alguna el rubio se le fue encima, ambos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, Genos estaba tan nervioso que no midió las consecuencias de sus actos –

 _-¡AAAAAHHH!_ – El mayor no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Genos actuó muy rápido, tan solo pudo verlo embistiéndolo contra la pared, el resultado, un buen golpe en la cabeza y un chico rubio medio desnudo y enjabonado sobre el –

Si antes moría de vergüenza con el discurso pro regla que aparentemente decía su sensei, ahora moriría lentamente al notarse como quedo la situación, estaba prácticamente recargado de las caderas de su superior, con una toalla mojada como única barrera entre su cuerpo desnudo y el calvo, por su parte, Saitama solo se acariciaba con tristeza el golpe que se dio, sin notar que Genos acabaría creando un nuevo tono de rojo vergüenza con su cara.

 _-¡Tanto alboroto de tu parte por querer hablar de estreñimiento!_ – Saitama gruño para finalmente prestar atención a la incómoda posición con Genos recargado sobre su estomago ¿el chico estaba desnudo?, no, cargaba una toalla muy escasa de tela, así que medio trasero del nombrado rubio quedaba al aire y con una excelente vista desde donde estaba el calvo sentado - …

La situación distaba de un accidente cualquiera, Saitama no se movía ni un milímetro, y no es por no querer salir del aprieto, es que si lo hacía seguro que Genos lo mataba, estaba invadiendo su privacidad, su espacio personal, aunque… para comenzar, el que se le aventó encima fue Genos y no el. Por otra parte, Genos no terminaba de entender como todo lo que decía tan parsimoniosamente su sensei era sobre ¡estreñimiento! Ahora sí, morir de vergüenza podía se apuntado en sus metas de vida.

 _-Sa… Saitama sensei yo…_ \- con mucho cuidado se trato de levantar, andando a gatas hacia atrás mientras sus manos intentaban infructuosamente de mantener la diminuta toalla en su sitio, creía que sería demasiado traumatizante si su sensei le veía desnudo y en la condición actual –

- _Vístete_ – ladeo la mirada con un intenso tono carmín cubriendo en sus orejas, por primera vez en muchos años Saitama sintió algo que se removió bajo sus caderas, eso era excitación –

Para Genos fue provechoso el suceso del baño ya que su sensei no hablo más sobre estreñimientos por el resto del día, dejo a un lado las excusas sobre su escapada y la calma retorno otra vez al hogar, en apariencia, porque desde esa misma noche Saitama comenzó a tener un cierto efecto secundario que podría clasificarse como ´´ _ **trauma post Genos enjabonado y desnudo´´**_ , si, así mismo, Saitama pasaba muchas de sus horas de sueño despierto viendo hacia el futon del jovencito, tratando de hacer amaino por no pensar nada indecoroso. Se consideraba un hombre con cierto desapego a lo carnal, ni sexo o mujeres le atraían como para ir tras una relación, con el pasar de los años y su dedicación a la policía y sus innumerables trabajos de medio tiempo tampoco le dieron la libertad de armarse una vida amorosa decente, y hasta ahora era que ese deseo quizás muerto, revivió con solo ver a un rubio y muy agradable chico, por eso pasaba muchas noches en vela, teniendo peleas internas sobre en qué momento perdió el rumbo de la vida normal, ¿cuando su balanza de deseos comenzó a inclinarse peligrosamente hacia el lado de lo prohibido? Si especificaba prohibido, era por razones no sexuales, en la actualidad las relaciones entre personas de su mismo sexo no levantaban tanto escozor como en tiempos pasados, había parejas que tenían hasta hijos juntos, hijos… a su cabeza vino el recuerdo de la foto de los padres de Genos, el chico venia de una familia muy peculiar, quizás no se enredaría mucho con una hipotética sensación de que ambos jugaban con fuego, y uno, o ambos, saldrían quemados más adelante.

- _no no no no…_ \- indignado por pensar en que quizás había una posibilidad se dio media vuelta por treceava vez en su futon, la incomodidad en su mente había decidido bajar hasta sus pantalones – _No ahora…_

Mascullo en medio de la oscuridad, sintiendo como la ropa le incomodaba como nunca, sus bóxer le asfixiaban una naciente erección, sorprendiéndolo en el proceso ya que no había tenido un pensamiento tan carnal, salvo el imaginar como Genos estaba otra vez sobre el medio desnudo, allí perdió la pelea interna, si tenía serios problemas y esto estaba pasando a un plano físico y con consecuencias muy reales. Molesto consigo mismo busco otra vez acomodarse, sintiendo que su extremidad ardía, era incomodo, y contar ovejas no iba a bajarle la lívido, la única solución era masturbarse, rápido, silencioso y sin pensar en nada, si, así resolvería el problema y dejaría de pensar en Genos.

 _-mmm…_ \- se cubrió por completo con sus sabanas hasta la cabeza, buscando evitar fijar su vista en el chico rubio que dormía inocentemente a su lado, paso siguiente bajo el pantalón de su pijama hasta las rodillas y después el bóxer color gris claro, en ese instante noto que el grado de alteración era enorme, muy pocas veces su ardor interno estaba tan exaltado, por no decirle cachondo. –

Manos a la obra, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo, con tanta excitación seguramente en unos minutos acababa todo y finalmente podría dormir como un bebe, craso error, apenas decidía mover sus manos, la mente lo llevaba donde el incidente con Genos, ese chiquillo sin ropa encima, su piel húmeda y fría, el cabello mojado y despeinado, la toalla que dejaba mas al descubierto que lo que tapaba, toda esa escena se repetía una y otra vez dentro de la cabeza de Saitama, a tal punto que mando al demonio la serenidad y procedió a masturbarse pensando descaradamente en Genos, con todas las fuerzas que tenia atragantadas entre pecho y espalda, jadeando quedito, moviendo sus dedos arriba y abajo mientras imaginaba que eran los dedos del rubio. Sin límite alguno destapo su cabeza y procedió a mirar al chico de sus fantasías reprimidas, el rubio dormida dándole la espalda, ajeno a tal manojo de represión sexual, Saitama trato de mantener el silencio cuando los movimientos de sus manos pasaron a ser mas rápidos, mas y mas rápidos, cerro sus ojos para concentrarse en el leve aroma que despedía Genos, estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, pero dios… como olía de bien, parecía que algo se impregnaba en su nariz, una fragancia que no sabía de dónde venía, si su piel, cabellos, o todo él, ya sabía que no era el jabón o el champú, ya que el mismo compraba todos los enseres de aseo personal. Este aroma era distinto y por primera vez lo notaba en Genos, no importaba, ya era tarde para frenarse, con agonía se movió un poco más cerca del rubio, aspiro con fuerza para dar las ultimas estocadas que culminaron con un orgasmo, todo termino, Saitama acabo por ponerse en pie y salir al baño, debía limpiar el desastre que el mismo provoco en su ropa.

A la mañana siguiente un ojeroso calvo se regañaba internamente, mas aun que en la madrugada, después de masturbarse pensando en Genos, ahora no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, la situación estaba peor que antes, preocupado por su equilibrio interno, decidió poner un poco de distancia, iría a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, necesitaba salir, escapar del chico que a esas horas estaba preparando el desayuno tan inocentemente, sin saber que la noche anterior él lo uso para desfogarse.

 _-¿Sensei?_ – Genos le miro preocupado ya que el calvo estaba con la cabeza clavada en la mesita de madera, parecía un muerto en vida – _¿No durmió bien anoche?_

 _-Dormir…_ \- susurro sin moverse de su posición – _necesito es salir…_

 _-¿Va a hacer las comprar de la semana? es martes de ofertas –_ saco un grupo de cupones del bolsillo de sus jean negros –

Genos sentía que el mayor estaba un poco apagado, quizás ofrecerle unos cupones que recorto del periódico local ayudaría, con mucho cariño tomo asiento frente al mayor colocando los mencionados cupones frente a sus manos.

 _-Podemos preparar algo bueno para la cena, aquí hay cupones con descuentos en carne y verduras…_

 _-Tienes razón Genos, ¡debo ir a la tienda!_ – alzo su cabeza tomando los cupones, que mejor oportunidad para aclarar su mente que haciendo lo que amaba, ir de tiendas por ofertas –

Con prisa el calvo se coloco sus zapatos, reviso los cupones y procedió a salir, Genos se quedo sonriéndole amablemente hasta que la puerta se cerro, luego de ello, volvió en sus pasos para seguir cocinando. En su cabeza había quedado un vago recuerdo del suceso del baño, nada del otro mundo, salvo por notar que desde ese día en adelante su sensei no dormía bien, el sabia que daba muchas vueltas en el futon, dormía a su lado, debía notarlo, a veces lo escuchaba gruñendo o peleando consigo mismo, no entendía que sucedía, todo iba bien en su ritmo de vida, Saitama seguía ayudándolo con las clases en la azotea dirigidas por Metal bat, conversaban de todo y a la vez de nada, también había bajado a la calle por primera vez, eso sí, no salió del edificio, pero eso fue un gran avance que lo llenaba de orgullo.

En sus manos no quedaba mucho por hacer, tan solo los cupones y una rica cena quizás mejoraría las emociones de su querido sensei. Mientras seguía cocinando escucho como intentaban abrir la puerta, seguramente Saitama olvido sus llaves, este hecho había ocurrido varias veces en menos de una semana, con seguridad el mayor tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Genos se limpio las manos en el mandil rosa para después dirigirse donde se colocaban las llaves, en ese momento noto que el juego de llaves de Saitama no estaba, un escalofrió horripilante le sacudió el cuerpo entero, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la puerta fue finalmente abierta de un solo y veloz movimiento, algo entro al departamento tan rápido que Genos no supo que era, su vista quedo petrificada cuando delante suyo hallo una filosa katana, ese tipo de armas ya no eran comunes de cargar, salvo si eras un matón o yakuza…

- _Ni un ruido_ – la persona frente a Genos vestía toda de negro, con un traje realmente ajustado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación –

 _-Que…_ \- trago grueso, el arma se veía demasiado filosa como para tomarla entre sus manos y quitársela, ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo recordando las lecciones de Metal bat –

 _-Serás un buen niño y vendrás conmigo_ – el hombre tras la máscara sonrió dantescamente –

 _-No lo hare_ – dio un par de pasos atrás, buscando el modo de salir de este lio, había aprendió muchas cosas con el ex pandillero Metal –

- _Entonces será a las malas._

En un segundo Genos pateo la mesita de madera que estaba junto a él directamente contra el intruso de negro, este interpuso la katana haciendo un corte tosco con ella, la madera no se partió completamente haciendo que quedara incrustada en la hoja, esa era la perfecta oportunidad de Genos para escapar, sin embargo el terror se apodero de el cuándo pensó a donde debía salir, la calle seguía siendo un lugar aterrador, pero ahora, lo más aterrador estaba parado tras suyo peleando por deshacerse de la mesita en su arma, no había dudas, la calle estaría mejor, correr hasta conseguir a su sensei, seguro estaba a solo unas cuadras de distancia, recordaba perfectamente la dirección de los cupones que le dio, si, esa era la solución. Con prisas y sin si quiera pensarlo Genos empujo la puerta cuando salió, el tipo de negro también emprendió la persecución dando algunas risas mal sanas, esto parecía un juego del gato y el ratón a su modo de ver.

La escapada de Genos no duro más que dos pisos escaleras abajo, en un instante sintió como el enmascarado se le lanzo encima causando que los dos cayeran al suelo rodando algunos escalones. El rubio dio una pelea digna, con sus manos intento lastimarle los ojos al desconocido que estaba ahora encima suyo tratando de inmovilizarlo, lanzo las manos una y otra vez rasguñándole el rostro y destapándoselo en el proceso, Genos descubrió que era un joven algo mayor que él, con cabellos negros y ojos azul intenso, sus mejillas llevaban dos marcas color violeta bajo sus ojos, pero lo más perturbador de todo era la sonrisa sádica que el tipo tenia mientras intentaba controlarlo. Gritar no serviría, tampoco patearlo ya que el hombre de negro sobre el estaba apretando sus caderas de modo demoniaco, dolía, si seguía así seguramente le partiría algo por dentro.

 _-Maldito niño quédate quieto, ¡tengo que llevarte con vida!_ – Se inclino más aun sobre Genos, llevando con mucha dificultad sus manos hasta el cuello del nombrado rubio, apretándole con firmeza, necesitaba desmayarlo para que no siguiera dando tanta pelea –

El aire comenzó a faltarle, sintiendo como le ardían los pulmones, sus manos se debilitaban, todo el cuerpo se sentía más pesado, adormecido, el hombre sobre el estaba ahorcándolo, pero midiendo estratégicamente su fuerza, hasta el punto en que Genos no resistió mas y la inconsciencia se apodero de él, cayendo bajo las garras de ese desconocido.

 _-Al fin…_ \- dio un hondo suspiro mirando al chico bajo el _– Maldito niñito rico, vio mi rostro._

Se levanto rápidamente para buscar el modo de cargar con el rubio, lo alzo sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas, empezó a bajar las escaleras pero al salir por la puerta se tropezó con otra persona, este le miro de modo curioso y siguió sus pasos hasta dentro del edificio.

Mientras, Saitama estaba distrayendo su mente en medio de un alboroto de amas de casa tras las mismas ofertas que Genos con los cupones que amablemente le dio, entre el desenfreno y una cesta llena de víveres procedió a tomar su celular, este sonaba insistentemente, quizás Genos necesitaba algún otro ingrediente para la cena.

 _-¿Alo?_ – respondió mientras caminaba hasta una esquina de la tienda de víveres –

 _-Saitama_ – la voz sonaba algo insegura y nerviosa –

 _-¿King?_

 _-Uff… Qué bien que respondiste, estaba preocupado por tu paradero_ \- el hombre dio algunas vueltas por la habitación donde estaba –

 _-¿Por qué razón? Estoy haciendo las compras del día._

 _-Es que, estaba de camino a tu departamento, quería prestarte otro juego y me conseguí con que la puerta de tu casa estaba abierta, hay un desastre aquí, como si alguien intento robarte…_ \- la llamada se corto dejando a King hablando solo – _¿Saitama? ¿Alo?_

No pensó, tan solo dejo tirada la cesta de las compras y salió de la tienda como alma que lleva el diablo, necesitaba volver a casa rápido, algo sucedió con Genos, esto no podía estar pasándole, no ahora cuando el chico estaba mejorando. Saitama no tardo más de diez minutos en llegar al edifico, encontrándose con que estaba totalmente rodeado de autos negros y un grupo de hombres de negro en la entrada del mismo, el sabía quiénes eran, eso significaba que la situación estaba peor de lo esperado.

Subió las escaleras con desesperación encontrándose que en el piso de su departamento había mas hombres de negro, intento pasar pero fue enfrentado por el mismo tipo alto estilo samurái que vio cuando lo secuestraron llevándolo a casa de Genos.

 _-¡DEJENME PASAR!_ – Saitama se paro firme frente al hombre de la katana que lo veía despectivamente mientras mascaba un palillo de madera –

 _-¿Quién diablos eres?_ – el moreno ni si quiera se movió, no recordaba a Saitama para nada –

 _-Atomic, déjalo pasar… el estaba ayudando a Genos también_ – la voz de Bang aliviano la tensa calma que se hizo entre el calvo y el samurái –

 _-Pues no ayudo mucho que digamos_ – farfullo abriéndole paso a Saitama dentro del departamento –

El calvo finalmente pudo ver el desastre que medio le describió su amigo King por celular, que por cierto, estaba retenido en una esquina de la sala y siendo severamente intimidado por otro de los ayudantes de Bang.

 _-¡SAITAMA!_ – King se vio aliviado al ver al dueño del departamento llegar, el que solo paso a dejar un juego acabo como principal sospechoso de un secuestro –

- _Suéltenlo, es mi amigo_ – Saitama se movió hasta donde Bang, este no apartaba la vista de todo el lugar, parecía tan molesto como el calvo –

 _-Señor Saitama, Genos fue secuestrado hace menos de una hora…_ \- el viejo hablo fríamente –

- _No comprendo como sucedió, el nunca es imprudente…_ \- miro el lugar, la mesa destrozada, los zapatos de Genos en su sitio, sus llaves y el suéter que usaba siempre, evidentemente el chico no había salido de allí por voluntad propia – _¿Ya dieron parte a la policía? yo puedo ayudarlos en eso._

Un nudo extraño se le formo en la boca del estomago, era una sensación de rabia, indignación y frustración, el no deseaba para nada que Genos fuera lastimado otra vez, el chico aun se recuperaba de quien sabe que sucesos pasados que lo traumaron mucho, y ahora, el había sido secuestrado bajo sus propias narices.

 _-No, la policía no será de utilidad, pero tenemos algunas pistas de quien pudo hacerlo, mire…_ \- Bang le mostro un video de seguridad en la pantalla de una tableta inteligente, en ella se veía la grabación desde un punto alto de la habitación, como fue que el hombre entro, y la pelea que Genos dio para evitarlo, la grabación quedo hasta donde el rubio escapaba escaleras abajo –

 _-¿Había cámaras en mi casa?_ – Recordó las últimas noches de desfogue mirando a Genos – _eh…_

 _-Señor Saitama lo importante ahora es saber quién era el secuestrador y hallar el lugar donde llevaron al amo Genos._ – amplio la imagen del tipo enmascarado que perseguía a Genos _– Lamentablemente su rostro estaba oculto._

 _-Disculpen…_ \- King se atrevió a hablar después de escuchar toda la explicación sobre el secuestro de alguien que vivía con su amigo Saitama _– Yo creo que puedo decirles como era, cuando llegue al edificio tropecé con un chico de negro que llevaba a alguien sobre sus brazos._

 _-¡HABLA KING! –_ Saitama salto a su lado para escucharle –

 _-Era delgado, cabello negro muy liso agarrado en un moño alto, su piel muy blanca y bajo sus ojos un par de líneas violetas, parecía reírse el solo mientras caminaba rápido fuera del edificio…_

 _-Que buena memoria tienes King –_ el calvo le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro _–_

 _-Es que… el chico me recordó a un personaje de un video juego que tengo_ – sonrió como niño bueno _–_

 _-¿líneas violetas bajo sus ojos? –_ Bang le extendió la tableta a King, en ella aparecía la imagen de un hombre que consiguió en la ret _– ¿Como estas?_

 _\- ¡ASI MISMO ERAN! –_ señalo emocionado la imagen –

 _-¿Quién diablos es ese tipo?_ – Saitama le jalo la tableta para ver también –

 _-No es quien, es que… son una organización llamada los ninjas oscuros, trabajan en el bajo mundo, precisamente en el mercado negro, trafican con todo tipo de cosas, desde joyas, dinero, artes, órganos y personas… lo que sea que quieras lo consiguen para ti por un alto precio._

 _-Eso quiere decir que Genos fue mandando a secuestrar por alguien más, el tipo que se lo llevo solo es el intermediario._

 _-Tenemos algo de suerte, si ubicamos el lugar a donde lo llevaron antes del intercambio de dinero, lograrnos rescatarlo. –_ Bang alzo la mirada hacia el calvo _– ¿Aun tiene contacto con el bajo mundo, señor Saitama?_

 _-Puedo hacer un par de llamadas…_ \- recordó a las personas indicadas con las cuales podría hablar sobre secuestros y robos en el mercado negro, sus años como policía le venían a beneficio en esos tensos minutos –

Y así Saitama salió del departamento nuevamente, esta vez se dirigiría a la zona roja, otra vez, en busca de una persona en especifico que podría darle las respuestas que necesitaban, él sabía que tenía el tiempo contado, la vida de Genos dependía de su búsqueda, y de que tan persuasivo podría ser con viejos enemigos, pero fuera cual fuera el precio, lo pagaría, Genos representaba más que un simple encargo que el destino le puso en medio, el chico representaba más que compañía, había caído en cuenta que ese chiquillo se le metió bajo la piel, había atrapado su desinteresado corazón y lo ponía a latir tan fuerte. Genos volvería con él, con ese firme propósito entraría a la boca del lobo una vez más.

 _ **Continuara…**_

KIAAAA! Saitama se dio cuenta que le encanta Genos, pobrecillos, ellos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, los dos se tienen ganas pero ninguno da el primer paso a una relación, ahora, se han secuestrado a Genos, y ya adivinaron quien se lo llevo, ¿con que propósito? Quién sabe, pero de aquí en adelante Saitama pondrá a valer su fuerza y su astucia como viejo policía, el amor debe triunfar.

 _ **Próximo capítulo:**_

 _ **Rompiendo algunos huesos**_


	7. Rompiendo algunos huesos

Y Esto era algo que estaba muy ansiosa por empezar, primeramente es mi segundo fic Saigenos, para mayor aclaratoria es un AU, MPREG, YAOI, con lemon, humor, amor y dolor, todo lo que acostumbro escribir, a mis amadas lectoras que me siguen de otros trabajos, gracias por estar aquí también, a las nuevas, pues sean bienvenidas a este fic, a los que no les agrade la temática mpreg pueden ir saliendo de la pagina, nada de flamas que advierto desde un inicio el asunto, al resto, disfrútenlo que lo hago con mucho amor para el fandom y mi pasión al mpreg.

 **Power love**

 **Capitulo 7**

 _ **Rompiendo algunos huesos**_

No sabía describir exactamente la situación, estaba incomodo, adolorido, un tanto reducido en su modo de ser… pero seguía dejando que las cosas fluyeran, como cuando ligas las lagrimas con las risas y el dolor con el placer, irónico, muy irónico y hasta jocoso en un tono bien morboso, pero así estaba sucediendo.

 _-¡AAHHH!_ – De su boca se escapo un agónico gemido cuando finalmente sintió aquella intromisión, tan rápido y sin cuidado, típico del hombre que estaba tras sus caderas –

 _-Gimes tan bonito_ – sonrió de medio lado, alzando el rostro con prepotencia, sintiendo que la situación era tan perfecta para el –

 _-Maldito… hijo de puta aaahh…_ \- otro gemido interrumpió su corolario de maldiciones contra el mayor, estaban sintiéndose perturbadoramente bien las estocadas –

 _-Seee… dilo, dime que soy un mal nacido, un perro… un desgraciado. Sabias que me apresta con rabia cuando estas así, cuando me insultas._

 _-YO NO APRE…._ – fue silenciado por un golpe seco contra sus bajos, el otro imprimió mas ímpetu en las embestidas, quería sacar de su error a menor – _pa… para…_

- _No, porque te gusta_ – detuvo sus movimientos un poco, tan solo para poder deleitarse con la vista bajo el, un sonrojado y sudoroso pelinegro, si, definitivamente le gustaba invadir su espacio personal en todo el sentido posible –

 _-¡Alguien podría venir!_ – Intento ver hacia la puerta de la trastienda, estaba seguro que Garou la había dejado medio abierta cuando llego todo alborotado y tumbándolo boca abajo en el suelo sin hacer preguntas –

 _-Nadie vendrá a estas horas, y tu hermanita esta en clases, si es que pretendes usar esa tonta excusa pequeño Metal_ – miro despectivamente hacia su presa bajo el – _Vamos a seguir jugando…_

Sin nada de misericordia saco dificultosamente su palpitante extremidad, para ahora, tomar de las caderas al moreno y darle la vuelta boca arriba, sin piedad alguna termino de jalarle fuera del cuerpo el pantalón deportivo y el bóxer. El pobre Metal Bat fue agarrado de improviso cuando bajaba a acomodar las cosas de la tienda antes de abrir, era una mal sana costumbre que Garou llegara sin avisar, y cuando podía, obtenían una dosis de sexo salvaje y sin muchas previas. Ambos carecían de tacto o romanticismo, mas bien, sus peleas por la pandilla pasaron a ser resueltas sin violencia pero con mucho sexo de por medio, fue un acuerdo algo egoísta pero funciono muchas veces hasta que Metal bat dejo la pandilla y Garou perdió el interés en ser un vándalo a como diera lugar, ahora sus esfuerzos venían a conquistar al chico del bate, y entre sus desafíos estaba el obtener sexo duro mañanero…

 _-Gime, no te retengas que nadie podrá oírte aquí_ – Garou le tomo de las caderas alzándolo hasta su miembro para volver a empezar a embestir –

 _-¡IDIOTA!_ – Intento darle un puntapié en la quijada pero el peligris ya había hecho su movimiento adentrándose de un solo golpe en el menor – _¡AAAHHH! MALDITO… IDIO…_

 _-¡OH SIII!_ – aferro las caderas con sus manos, tan fuerte que estaba dejándole sendas marcas rojizas en los muslos a Metal bat –

 _-¡GAROU!_ – Gimió atragantado mientras su cabeza se echo salvajemente atrás, teniendo una vista privilegiada de la trastienda desde ese punto en el suelo – _Garou…_

- _Nunca dices mi nombre_ \- siguió embistiendo con fuerza mientras repentinamente Metal estiraba las manos buscando aferrarse a su cuello, el chico parecía mas cariñoso que de costumbre –

- _ESTUPIDO GAROU HAY ALGUIEN EN LA TIEN…_

La frase no pudo ser completada por Metal bat ya que frente a ellos ya estaba un muy serio calvo que no esperaba ni remotamente toparse con la escena de esos dos hombres en el suelo del local, medio desnudos y follando como conejos en primavera, pero ese no era su asunto, así que sin mucho asombro, paso por un lado y tomo asiento en la barra del local, mirando un menú que quedo por allí, estaba como dándoles tiempo a reaccionar, lo que lo llevo allí tenía que ver con la necesidad de una colaboración para salvar a Genos.

Pasaron unos tensos minutos en que la pareja de desfogados logro bajar los ánimos, y la vergüenza, para poder interrogar a Saitama por su inesperada llegada al local. Garou ni si quiera abrió la boca quedándose sentado al fondo del local, con una cara de pocos amigos por ser interrumpido en el mejor momento, no sabía cuándo nuevamente podría agarrar desprevenido a Metal bat, por su parte, Metal no encontraba donde meter la cabeza ya que Saitama vio más de lo que nadie en el mundo hubiese imaginado de un hombre como él.

- _Saitama…_ \- Metal le sirvió un café como buscando que desviara la atención de él, pero el calvo tenía una cara de enfado que solo recordaba haberle visto una sola vez, el día que le dio la paliza más grande del mundo porque su pandilla había causado vandalismo a la tienda de un viejito – _¿Que te trae por aquí?_

- _Necesito ubicar a este hombre_ – alzo su celular mostrándole al ex pandillero una foto que bajo de la ret –

 _-¿El?_ – Metal hizo una mala cara al ver la imagen _– No creo que sea bueno que busques a ese tipo._

- _Debo conseguirlo antes del medio día, Genos está en peligro_ – sentencio dejando el asiento y volteando donde Garou –

 _-¿Que sucedió con Genos?_ – el moreno pregunto seriamente, Saitama estaba realmente con un aura de mucha preocupación, una que nunca le había visto tener –

 _-No tengo tiempo de explicarlo, ¿Tu sabes dónde está el nuevo escondite de el?_ – Saitama le mostro el celular a Garou –

 _-Si lo sé, pero ni yo me metería con esa bestia_ – Garou sentencio dando un suspiro de fastidio – _Pero sé que no dejaras este lugar hasta que te lleve con él, cierto._

 _-Así es_ – guardo el celular entre sus ropas –

Saitama salió de la tienda de sushi acompañado de Garou, el calvo sabía que él tenía información sobre los maleantes más temidos de la zona roja. Específicamente buscaba a un hombre de muy difícil acceso por su trabajo en el mercado negro, el tipo en cuestión era un traficante de partes humanas, se encargaba de conseguir lo que fuera, para el cliente que fuera, el servía de intermediario entre el comprador y los inhumanos que le llevaban las víctimas, muchas veces Saitama quiso acabar con él, pero un simple policía no tiene la fuerza para destruir una organización de ese calibre, y con tantas personas inmiscuidas. Una sola vez logro encararlo pero sus intentos fueron truncados ante los altos mandos policiales, también había policías corruptos que tapaban al mal nacido traficante de órganos por una alta suma de dinero. Saitama no podía recurrir a la policía, tan solo necesitaba de otro demonio como Garou para que le diera libre paso a las puertas del infierno.

 _-Actualmente se rumorea que vive aquí_ – Garou le llevo hasta unos galpones industriales en apariencia abandona –

 _-Gracias_ – alzo la mirada hacia su celular en mano, mirando la hora, todo el tiempo que invertía le restaba horas de sobrevivencia a Genos –

 _-Oye viejo… ¿estás seguro que vas a entrar allí solo?_ – hasta el desalmado del peligris le pareció una locura lo que haría Saitama –

 _-No tengo deudas con él, así que no veo el problema de entrar y habla un rato._ – se encogió de hombros guardado su celular –

Garou se alejo del lugar sin despegar la vista, notando como Saitama traspaso las rejas medio cerradas de un enorme galpón desvencijado, el hombre parecía sin temor alguno, su cara tan solo demostraba que estaba preocupado por el chiquillo rubio que desapareció, a su entender eso era lo que sucedía, Saitama tan solo estaba buscando saber de su paradero por medio de aquel animal brutal llamado Asura Kabuto. Dentro, Saitama no tardo nada en toparse con los primero esbirros del traficante de órganos.

 _-¿Visitas?_ – la voz de un hombre que fumaba muy feliz un cigarrillo parado en una esquina recibió al calvo –

 _-Hola_ – Saitama se movió hasta quedar frente al tipo de muy mal aspecto – _Necesito hablar con tu jefe._

 _-¿Jefe?_ – arqueo una ceja al tiempo que soltaba una gran bocanada de humo sobre el rostro de Saitama – _Ni muerto…_

 _-Ok._

Unos metros más adelante podemos ver a Saitama siguiendo su camino por el galpón, dejando atrás al pobre hombre que se negó a darle información, este quedo tendido en el suelo con medio cigarrillo atorado en la garganta e inconsciente, nuestro despistado calvo no estaba con ánimos de perder el tiempo, en esos instante su fuerza ciertamente bien medida, se desbordaba por todo sus poros, necesitaba salvar a Genos, y si para eso debía traspasar las líneas de la lógica, lo haría con gusto.

Una media hora después Saitama estaba frustrado ya que no había dado con el primer ser que se dignara a darle la dirección correcta, había golpeado a más de doce personas y ninguno se atrevió a abrir la boca, quizás porque él tampoco les daba mucho chance. Al final eso le causo estar dando vueltas en círculo por el galpón, era una vieja fábrica de alimentos, con bandas transportadoras por doquier, enormes tanques de conservación, puertas y mas puertas, esto estaba volviéndose frustrante, tanto que decidió hacer las cosas del modo rudo (mas aun de lo que ya estaba haciéndolo) tomo una barra de acero que estaba por allí tirada para después acercarse al tanque de metal más grande que viera, se paró a su lado y comenzó a golpear el tanque con tal fuerza que los sonidos que despedía podían escucharse a kilómetros de distancia, si no podía encontrar el camino hacia Asura Kabuto, haría que el tipo llegara a él.

En menos de lo que se imagino estuvo rodeado por más de una decena de hombres armados hasta los dientes, haciéndole una rueda al extraño y suicida calvo que armo tal escándalo. Todos con sus armas en alto, apuntándole como esperando algún movimiento en falso, nadie entraba en ese lugar sin saber que ponía su vida en riesgo, si no es que podría considerarse como ya muerto.

- _Al fin_ – dejo de golpear el tanque de metal – _Necesito hablar con su jefe Asura Kabuto._

 _-¿El jefe?_ – vario susurraron entre ellos, esa no era la frase que esperarían saliera de la boca de un loco recién llegado –

- _Oigan, necesito hablar con su jefe ¡no estoy para perder el tiempo!_ – Dio otro golpe al tanque, tan fuerte que la barra de acero se enterró de lleno dejando un buen boquete en la superficie del tanque – _Disculpen…_

 _-Al jefe no le gusta ser molestado –_ uno de los tipos con pinta de pandillero se le acerco _– Realmente o eres muy valiente o muy idiota para entrar aquí._

 _-Solo necesito que me responda unas preguntas sobre sus socios de negocio._

 _-¿Eres un cliente?-_ otro de los pandilleros se acerco también donde el calvo _–_

 _-Diría que si, necesito algo de su jefe._

 _-El jefe no habla directamente con sus clientes…_

 _-Pues hablara conmigo –_ Sin mediar palabras Saitama estiro la mano desarmando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al pandillero que se le acerco, paso siguiente lo uso como escudo humano mientras le apuntaba con el arma a la cabeza –

 _-¡IDIOTAS!_ – el hombre apresado veía como todos sus compañeros retrocedieron un paso más al verlo capturado –

 _-No pretendo volarte la cabeza, necesito que me digas donde esta Asura Kabuto, así que es más fácil que tu cooperes si apunto el arma a otro lado_ – el calvo bajo la pistola hasta apuntarle a los testículos del pandillero –

 _-¡WWAAAAA ALLI NOOOO! ¡TODO MENOS ALLI!_ – tembló al sentir el frio metal sobre sus pantalones de jean –

El resto de los pandilleros hicieron un sonido de dolor retrocediendo unos pasos más, Saitama no estaba con ganas de pelear con nadie, y su táctica rindió frutos porque el aterrorizado pandillero canto como pajarito llevándolo directamente hasta una de las zonas más alejadas del galpón, fue un recorrido algo largo por unas escaleras desvencijadas, pasillos y mas pasillos hasta un ascensor de carga desgastado, subieron al mismo y marcando el botón del sótano 3, allí otra tanda de hombres esperaba, Saitama decidió soltar a su provisional rehén pasando dentro.

 _-¿Cómo demonios llego aquí?_ – un hombre todo de negro vio llegar al calvo por la puerta del ascensor de carga –

- _Buenas, necesito hablar con Asura Kabuto_ – mascullo guardando el arma en el cinturón de su pantalones –

 _-¿Quien te dejo pasar?_ – saco su arma rápidamente apuntándole a la mera frente del calvo –

 _-No necesitas apuntarme, tus amigos me dejaron llegar aquí porque tengo un asunto que conversar con tu jefe, solo eso_ – sin pena alguna hecho una mirada al fondo de la habitación, notando como tras unas cortinas semi transparente había un grupo de personas –

 _-¿Quien esta solicitándome?_ – la voz gruesa y dantesca de un hombre hizo que todos los presentes en la habitación hicieran silencio –

- _Yo…_ \- Saitama dejo al tipo de negro atrás y paso a encaminar sus pasos tras la cortina –

Mientras nuestro valiente calvo hace sus jugadas, en otro lugar también Genos está tratando de buscar el modo de escapar. Luego de ser noqueado por asfixia, despertó adolorido y aturdido, se encontraba tendido en el suelo de una sucia habitación, parecía un lugar rustico como una casa en el campo, en cierto modo le recordó los pequeños almacenes de víveres y herramientas que había en la mansión donde vivió antes, donde los jardineros guardaban todo. Sin moverse mucho giro la vista al techo, era de madera con tablones, sin ventanas, salvo por un pequeño tragaluz en la parte derecha en la pared tras él, el suelo era de madera muy roída y vieja, tanto que cuando se movía podía escuchar los crujidos bajo su cuerpo.

 _-¿Donde me llevaron?_ – aun tendido en el suelo, cerró los ojos decidiendo percibir mejor su alrededor, el miedo no podría ganarle la partida otra vez, tenía que recabar la mayor cantidad de datos posibles para usarlos a su favor, si tendría que escapar, al menos se haría una idea mental del exterior –

Con los ojos cerrados, dejo que el resto de sus sentidos se intensificaran, esa táctica la aprendió leyendo libros en la ret sobre supervivencia. Lo primero que percibió fue un aroma a tierra mojada, bosque, vegetación húmeda por lluvia, luego fue el sonido cercano de pájaros y un delicado silbido de la brisa que se colaba por debajo de la puerta de la habitación donde lo tenían, allí tuvo la conclusión que había una salida cercana al exterior y que estaba desbloqueada. Quedo claro que estaba en un bosque lejano a la ciudad Z, por simple deducción debía ubicarse al extremo contrario de donde vivió por muchos años, los secuestradores no serian tan idiotas como para dejarlo cerca de un lugar donde seria fácilmente localizado, además de ser una zona que él conocía de su niñez, cuando sus padres lo llevaban de paseo al bosque, allí acampaban y pasaban la noche bajo las estrellas.

 _-Malditos…_ \- mascullo molesto al tiempo que procedía a verificar que tan bien estaban atadas sus manos y piernas con sogas finas pero resistentes _– Será difícil deshacerme de esto._

A pesar de estar en una situación donde su vida corría peligro, Genos sentía que tenia salida, que no solo estaba en su astucia, si no, que había algo más poderoso que lo protegía, en su cabeza apareció la imagen de su sensei, el hombre siempre protector que le había brindado seguridad y un entendimiento más grande de su propio poder como ser humano.

 _-El sensei vendrá._ – Susurro mientras hacia todo lo humano por desatar sus pies primeramente, el usar prótesis de una aleación de metal y carbono le dio la ventaja de estirar sus extremidades sin temer a lastimarse la piel que no tenia –

Y el sensei estaba imperturbable ante el traficante de órganos Asura Kabuto, a pesar de verse parado delante de una escena surrealista y perturbadora, el mal llamado jefe se encontraba prácticamente desnudo, sentado como todo un emperador sobre un trono de algo que semejaba oro, a sus pies dos mujeres seriamente dopadas que jugueteaban entre ellas, atadas como perros por correas en sus cuellos, a los lados botellas y mas botellas de una infinidad de bebidas, sin mencionar las mesas de café a los costados repletas de drogas variadas, Saitama sintió que solo respirar el aire del lugar lo doparía, una tenue película de humo de marihuana hacia complicado el respirar, tan si quiera hablar costaba, pero él estaba allí para cumplir con una necesidad, la más imperante que haya sentido en toda su vida, el salvarle la vida al chiquillo rubio que había conquistado sus emociones dormidas, por Genos movería el mundo entero, y lo supo cuando se vio parado en medio de los pecados que todo policía debería combatir.

 _-Habla…_ \- el hombre de aspecto grotesco le mostro sus dientes amarillentos en una sonrisa perturbadora –

- _Necesito saber donde hacen los canjes de personas entre los ninjas oscuros y tu gente_ – Saitama directo al grano como siempre –

 _-¡JA JA JA JA!_ – El moreno empezó a reír desencajado, y todos sus secuaces allí presentes le secundaron la risa hasta que el mismo Kabuto paro de reír – _Eres valiente._

 _-¿Donde hacen el canje?_ – espeto con la mirada más seria todavía _–_

 _-Tú crees que puedes llegar aquí y darme ordenes ¡pequeño mequetrefe calvo! –_ En un instante se puso de pie delante de Saitama –

Al levantarse Saitama aprecio mejor las proporciones de ese hombre, era robusto y de piel oscura llena de cicatrices, labios gruesos y ojos pequeños, con la cabeza rapada y una musculatura asquerosamente desproporcionada, se notaba la pasión desvivida que Kabuto le tenía a su cuerpo, además de tener una altura considerable de más de dos metros. Saitama se veía diminuto ante un monstruo de hombre como ese, pero ni el peor de los enemigos le hacía rendirse para conseguir liberar a Genos.

 _-Apostemos_ – Saitama hablo en tono firme –

 _-¿Que podría apostar alguien como tú?_ – frunció sus gruesos labios con malicia –

 _-Mi vida, tengo un cuerpo completo en perfecto estado de salud, estoy seguro que debes tener comprador para cada uno de mis órganos, piel, ojos, hasta mis huesos deberán serte de utilidad…_ \- sentencio sin un ápice de duda en sus labios, Saitama tan solo contaba con sí mismo para semejante apuesta evidentemente desventajosa –

 _-¿Tu vida?_ – Asura Kabuto hizo cuentas mentales de cuál sería el valor aproximado de aquel enclenque calvo que se atrevió a llegar hasta su cubil, en cierto modo sintió algo de temor por la valentía o absoluto desconocimiento del miedo en Saitama _– Y… ¿qué ganas tu si yo pierdo la apuesta?_

 _-Información, la necesaria para llegar a donde deseo._

 _-Tu vida a cambio de información_ – mascullo llevando sus brazos hasta las caderas, dando una gran bocanada de aire para después soltarlo suavemente casi que encima de Saitama – _Perfecto._

 _-¿Puedo elegir sobre que apostaremos? al menos dame esa ventaja, siempre tu ganaras mas en esta apuesta, sea cual sea el resultado._

 _-Como gustes._

 _-Eh…_ \- Saitama miro a todos lados buscando algo en específico _– ¡Que sea una lucha de pulsos!_

 _-¿Lucha de pulsos?_ – el moreno miro despectivamente los bracitos ocultos entre la sudadera de Saitama _– Como quieras ¡je je je!_

Saitama no perdió el tiempo y sin pena alguna busco una de las mesita de café que estaban junto al trono del traficante, se deshizo de todas las drogas sobre ella, notando como esta estaba algo desvencijada, pero era perfecta para lo que harían, paso siguiente la coloco en medio de la habitación para que el espectáculo comenzara. Tanto Kabuto como Saitama tomaron asiento en el suelo, uno frente a otro, montando sus brazos sobre la mesita, uno de los subordinados de Kabuto sirvió de réferi, colocándose en medio de ambos, los dos hombres juntaron sus manos dejando entrever la enorme diferencia de poder físico entre el brazo musculoso del moreno y el brazo normalito de Saitama.

 _-¿Dos de tres?_ – El calvo sugirió con una voz neutra y una mirada algo vacía –

 _-Si tú lo dices_ – Asura sonrió con morbo, le destrozaría las extremidades a ese tonto apenas su subordinado diera la orden de empezar –

 _-¡LISTOS!_ –El hombre grito bajando su mano para soltar los puños de ambos – _¡YA!_

La pelea de fuerzas no duro más que unos segundos, fue tan rápido que nadie pudo definir en qué instante la mesita de café bajo ellos se quebró y con ello un lastimero grito de dolor resonó en todo el lugar, en el suelo quedo el perdedor, tendido en posición fetal sujetando su brazo evidentemente luxado desde el codo en adelante, con la muñeca quebrada y unos cuantos dedos también.

 _-¡MALDITO CALVO! ¡AAAHHHH!_ – Asura resoplaba aun tendido en el suelo por el dolor, no supo como Saitama le partió el brazo en un segundo –

 _-¡Gane!_ – se puso de pie acariciando su hombro, como dándole alivio al esfuerzo que realizo – _Creo que no podrás cumplir con lo de dos de tres…_

 _-Maldito mal nacido ¡reventaste mi muñeca también!_ – se miro la mano que parecía de gelatina con sus dedos flácidos y caídos –

- _Solo hice mi trabajo, ahora necesito que me digas cual es el lugar donde hacen los canjes de personas_ – se agacho junto a Kabuto, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, en ese momento dejo de ser el buen hombre para volverse una bestia fría que podía matar con mucha facilidad – _Por favor, dímelo…_

 _-Te… ¡te lo diré todo!_ – un escalofrió dantesco le recorrió el cuerpo, sin saber por qué razón prefirió no saber más sobre ese hombre calvo que parecía capaz de desmembrarlo poco a poco para que le dijera las cosas, ese tipo de personas salían de su lógica, el que se creía un despiadado, se sintió un bebe de pecho delante de la mirada perdida y vacía que el calvo le daba, aterradora sin duda alguna –

 _-¡Gracias!_ – sonrió amablemente volviendo a ser el Saitama de siempre –

 _ **Continuara…**_

¡Listo! Que capítulo más loco, con un par de aventureros extremos como Metal y Garou, sin mencionar el lado oscuro de nuestro querido calvo, el se vuelve otra persona cuando de Genos se trata, así descubrirá en su peregrinar que es capaz de muchas cosas para salvar al rubio, y ya explicare como hizo para lastimar a Kabuto de ese modo je je je. Se aprovechó de ciertas circunstancias, Saitama no es bobo, tan solo saber perfectamente cómo manejar el pendejo. Gracias por leer, por dejar sus comentarios, gracias por todo!

 _ **Próximo capítulo:**_

 _ **Cuando la emoción arde**_


	8. Cuando la emocion arde

Y Esto era algo que estaba muy ansiosa por empezar, primeramente es mi segundo fic Saigenos, para mayor aclaratoria es un AU, MPREG, YAOI, con lemon, humor, amor y dolor, todo lo que acostumbro escribir, a mis amadas lectoras que me siguen de otros trabajos, gracias por estar aquí también, a las nuevas, pues sean bienvenidas a este fic, a los que no les agrade la temática mpreg pueden ir saliendo de la pagina, nada de flamas que advierto desde un inicio el asunto, al resto, disfrútenlo que lo hago con mucho amor para el fandom y mi pasión al mpreg.

 **Power love**

 **Capitulo 8**

 _ **Cuando la emoción arde**_

Miraba seriamente una y otra vez el video de la cámara de seguridad, tratando de comprender el comportamiento del secuestrador, es que Bang se sentía molesto consigo mismo, sin mencionar que había bajado la guardia con el amo Genos. La noche que los padres del rubio murieron el tomo un juramento, proteger al único integrante de la familia que quedaba vivo, había trabajado muchos años con ellos, eran personas de buena posición económica y con una carga profesional tan grande que necesitaban protección, nunca supo los verdaderos antecedentes del porque de tanta protección, pero lo hacía, cumplía las ordenes a cabalidad con una entereza y profesionalismo digno solo de él. Y ahora, sentado en ese pequeño departamento, mirando los videos y tratando de comprender que había delegado su labor a un hombre desconocido, creía que había cometido un error, si salían de toda esta situación tomaría a Genos, sus cosas y regresarían a la casa familiar, mientras pensaba en ello su celular comenzó a sonar, había una llamada entrante y era de Saitama.

 _-¿Señor Saitama? ¿Qué ha investigado sobre el paradero del amo Genos?_ – Bang respondió con la evidente angustia en su voz –

 _-Voy en camino a donde lo tienen._

 _-¿Cómo? ¡Usted solo no puede arriesgar su vida!_ – Se puso de pie con el celular en manos – _Dígame donde esta, enviare refuerzos para ayudarlo…_

 _-No hace falta, yo sé cómo lidiar con esto._ – hablo serenamente mientras se movía de locación en un pequeño auto que pidió ''amablemente prestado'' al grupo de Asura Kabuto –

 _-No voy a permitir el poner otra vida más en riesgo._

 _-Señor Bang, tan solo quiero pedirle algo…_

 _-Lo que sea._

 _-Retire las cámaras de mi departamento, no me parece divertido que estén vigilando mi vida intima o la de Genos._

 _-¿Cómo pretende discutir sobre la cámara cuando ni si quiera Genos está a salvo?_ – Sintió un dejo de molestia por la banalidad que pedía Saitama en un momento como ese –

 _-Genos regresara a ese departamento hoy, por eso necesito que retire las cámaras, yo puedo protegerlo mejor que ustedes, y voy a demostrárselo…_

Bang se quedo con la palabra en la boca ya que Saitama había colgado la llamada. No pudo reprocharle nada, en verdad cuando decidió tomar a ese hombro como protector temporal de Genos, lo hizo con una sensación de que esto sería muy diferente a todos los custodios anteriores, y Bang no se equivoco en su predicción, porque nuestro querido calvo estaba adentrándose en el bajo mundo para salvar a una persona muy especial para él.

El pequeño auto que les quito prestado a los esbirros de Asura Kabuto lo llevo hasta las afueras de ciudad Z, el lugar específicamente señalado en un mapa rudimentario que el mismo Kabuto pinto **amablemente** para Saitama, el jefe de la banda que traficaba con órganos no deseaba ver más nunca al calvo invitado, así que lo complació en absolutamente todo, sin mencionar que el tener el brazo y muñeca rotas le dieron el incentivo necesario para cantar mejor que un soprano en la opera, contando con lujos de detalle sobre el grupo que Saitama buscaba, el lugar donde siempre efectuaban los cambios, hasta le prestó un auto para que se fuera rápido de su escondite.

- _Este mapa esta tan mal dibujado…_ \- estaciono el auto en una orilla del camino, cerca a una vieja señal de transito que indicaba reducir el paso por curva peligrosa –

Miro otra vez el mapa dibujado en una sucio hoja blanca con rayones en tinta azul y después la señal en la vía, debía ser justo allí donde tenía que abandonar el auto para adentrarse entre la maleza que rodeaba la carretera, totalmente asombrado noto como la aparente vegetación se iba transformando en una especie de pasadizo natural, el suelo estaba muy marcado en su andar, eso solo significaba que la zona era transitada con mucha regularidad. Debió caminar unos cinco minutos cuando se detuvo ante la vista de una especie de casa desvencijada a lo lejos mimetizada con la vegetación, su mirada se afilo en el alrededor, no quería acabar emboscado y siendo un rehén mas para negociar.

Dentro de la casita de madera Genos seguía luchando con las sogas que ataban sus pies, disimuladamente había estado estirando sus tobillos metálicos, poco a poco noto que los nudos cedían, si lograba soltar sus pies sería perfecto, al menos tendría como correr y defenderse con sus piernas. La habitación donde lo tenían encerrado no le daba oportunidad de saber a ciencia cierta que había fuera, tampoco sabía cuántas personas estaba en el lugar. Su cabeza se debatió en el siguiente paso a tomar, primero con temor, después con una rabia que lo carcomía con rapidez, el no deseaba ser un ser indefenso mas nunca, pensando en ello comenzó a gritar, necesitaba saber contra cuantos se enfrentaba.

 _-¡HAY ALGUIEN ALLI! ¡NECESITO AYUDA!_ – Genos grito unas cuantas veces con todo lo que daba su garganta –

- _Haz silencio niño_ – súbitamente la puerta desvencijada de la habitación se abrió trayendo a un hombre delgado y vestido totalmente de negro – _Nadie podrá escucharte aquí, así que cállate la boca._

- _Tu…_ \- fijo sus ojos dorados en el joven de negro, era el mismo con el cual había peleado para no dejarse capturar _\- ¿Por qué me secuestraste?_

- _No converso con la mercancía._ – se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación cuando Genos súbitamente lo embistió por la espalda, este se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, finalmente se había soltado las sogas que ataban sus tobillos –

 _-¡MALDITO NIÑO!_ \- grito iracundo con el chico rubio sobre él -

Genos estaba poniendo todo su peso en la espalda del enemigo, prácticamente sentándosele encima, necesitaba pensar rápido para inmovilizarlo de algún modo así estuviese con la manos aun amarradas tras su espalda, pero la suerte no lo acompaño por mucho tiempo, el hombre pelinegro se giro con agilidad tumbando a Genos nuevamente contra el suelo, sus precipitaciones le traían mas líos, ahora tenía a un enemigo encima suyo contra el que no podía defenderse.

 _-Nunca nadie había intentando si quiera escapar de aquí…_ \- con mucha facilidad pateo las piernas de Genos haciéndolo caer al suelo nuevamente – _Y no serás el primero._

 _-¡No me voy a quedar aquí!_ – Forcejeo contra el pelinegro, pero este le sujeto de los hombros jalándolo, mejor dicho, arrastrándolo nuevamente dentro de la miserable habitación -

Genos pataleo una vez más, buscaba el modo de lastimar al hombre de negro, pero su pelea fue infructuosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, los movimientos que hizo tan solo pusieron en evidencia que él no tenía un par de piernas comunes y corrientes.

 _-Vaya… con razón te soltaste de las sogas_ – miro las prótesis metálicas que estuvieron ocultas bajo la ropa – el joven comenzó a golpear desde la base del talón de Genos, cada vez más arriba hasta llegar por encima de las rodillas, allí fue que sintió como había carne otra vez – _Te amarrare desde aquí._

 _-¡NO ME TOQUES!_ – Entre su furia alzo nuevamente su pierna logrando rozar la mejilla del secuestrador, unos centímetros más cerca y el golpe hubiese sido muy fuerte –

- _Eres definitivamente un dolor en el trasero_ – tomo con ambas manos las piernas de Genos – estas cosas solo te hacen más peligroso… ciertamente me pidieron entregarte con vida, mas no especificaron si con piernas o no.

Con una facilidad inaudita el hombre volteo a Genos dejándolo boca abajo, paso siguiente se sentó sobre sus caderas dándole la espalda, Genos resoplo indignado, estaba siendo reducido a nada, no tenia modo de evitar que ese ser se aprovechara de sus discapacidades, con rabia sintió como sus prótesis eran sacadas de la base, prácticamente lo dejo sin piernas.

 _-Sin esto_ – alzo las prótesis entre sus manos – _Eres como un león si dientes, un bebe indefenso._

 _-¡DEVUELVEME ESO! – Se giro con mucha dificultad quedando boca arriba en el suelo – ¡ERES UN MAL NACIDO! ¡APENAS PUEDA TE DESTROZARE ESA SONRISA SICOPATA QUE TIENES!_

 _-¡NO TE BURLES DE MI RISA! – sin contemplación golpeo el rostro de Genos con una de sus prótesis_ – Que te quede como lección, no abras mas la boca.

Salió de la habitación dejando a un pobre rubio tendido en el suelo con la boca rota, Genos podía sentir la sangre tibia recorriendo la comisura de su labio hasta deslizarse bajo su barbilla, muriendo en el suelo de madera vieja, pero el dolor del golpe no era comparable con la sensación de humillación, ahora era un invalido sin piernas, con los brazos atados y sin escapatoria, las lagrimas empezaron a asomar en sus ojos, sentía que quería llorar, gritar, levantarse y correr lejos, pero no podía, estaba allí atrapado y nadie lo encontraría, ni si quiera su sensei sería capaz de llegar, la esperanza se perdía entre las lagrimas que derramaba, mas y mas, volviéndose un caudal que se confundía con la sangre ya coagulada en su barbilla.

A unos metros de la casa, Saitama se había cerciorado que no hubiese nadie, para su suerte o curiosidad, así era, el sitio no estaba siendo custodiado por nadie, eso también le hizo recordar las palabras de Asura Kabuto, este le explico que los ninjas oscuros trabajaban a destajo y con pocos integrantes por vez, eran individualistas, lobos solitarios que se reunían en casos excepcionales, el dinero que recolectaba uno pasaba a ser parte de todos, compuesta por una comunidad de maleantes muy bien organizada. Saitama siguió acercándose poco a poco a la casita, notando que la puerta principal estaba medio abierta, tan descuido parecía hecho adrede, o en su defecto, la confianza del ninja que secuestro a Genos era demasiada.

 _-Solo uno_ – asomos su calva cabeza por la rendija de la puerta, en ese instante noto como había alguien caminando por el lugar, entre sus manos llevaba algo metálico que deposito de mala gana sobre una vieja mesa de madera –

Sin muchos preámbulos deslizo un poco más la puerta para poder entrar, al mismo tiempo no dejaba de mirar al secuestrador, este se había sentado de espaldas a la puerta, descuidadamente en apariencia, meciendo la silla donde se ubicaba, adelante y atrás, y hablando en voz baja para sí. Nuestro calvo ex policía intento acercarse lo máximo posible por la espalda, un ataque directo para apresarlo sería lo ideal.

- _Mala idea entrar sin si quiera tocar a la puerta_ – la voz del hombre de negro saco a Saitama de sus intensiones –

 _-Lo lamento_ – se enderezo quedando a unos dos metros del pelinegro –

- _Supongo que no eres un turista perdido en el bosque_ – aun sentado en la silla se giro para saber quien tenía la osadía de entrar allí – _Eres el calvo dueño del departamento…_

 _-Y tú fuiste quien saco a Genos de mi casa –_ hablo con mucha calma, demasiada para la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente –

 _-¿Genos? Así se llama ese chico tan problemático… je je je_ – sonrió con morbo mientras giraba la vista hacia las prótesis metálicas que dejo en la mesa – _Sin piernas es un chico más divertido._

-…..

Genos seguía tirado en el suelo de la habitación lamentándose de todo hasta que escucho sonidos de conversación, no podía moverse mucho pero intentaría llegar hasta la puerta para escuchar mejor, y antes de si quiera poder moverse la mencionada puerta fue destrozada, viendo como la madera voló por todos lados, Genos juraría que vio algo negro que paso delante de sus ojos. El destrozo hizo que una película tenue de polvo se dispersara en el aire causando una visibilidad reducida, sin embargo trato de enfocar su vista en la masa negra que se retorcía en el suelo sobre los restos de lo que fue la puerta.

 _-¡GENOS!_

 _-¡¿SAITAMA SENSEI?!_

Era como un milagro delante de el, entre la película de polvo levantado logro ver el rostro conocido de su sensei, fue como ver un ángel allí parado con sus brazos extendidos y los puños fuertemente apretados. El rostro de Saitama era de rabia, parecía muy molesto con la imagen que encontró, un Genos reducido, sin sus prótesis y tendido en el suelo como si fuera poca cosa, en un par de zancadas el calvo logro llegar donde su discípulo, y sin pensarlo mucho se agacho para aferrarlo entre sus brazos, fue uno de esos abrazos que se dan cuando después de mucho tiempo vuelves ver a alguien que quieres, sintiendo que te faltan fuerzas para seguir abrazándolo, que no hay palabras que equivalgan a lo que sientes en el pecho atragantado, todo eso sentía Saitama, y como las emociones decidieron mandar, no solo un poderoso abrazo estaba en proceso, suavemente se movió para encararlo, mirarle a la cara mientras sus manos viajaban hasta las mejillas sucias manchadas en lagrimas y sangre seca, sintió como el corazón le dio otro vuelco al ver lo maltratado que estaba el rostro de Genos. El coraje paso a dolor, con mucho cuidado movió sus dedos por la herida, tocándola levemente para después sin hacer mucho esfuerzo depositar sus labios sobre los de Genos, besándolo sutilmente, fue más un momentáneo contacto de bocas, lo suficientemente perfecto para ambos, dejando que el instante de reencuentro pasara a segundo plano cuando el maltrecho pelinegro comenzó a despertar de su letargo post golpe de Saitama.

 _-Maldito calvo… ¡te matare!_ – el ninja se levanto tan rápido como pudo, blandiendo en sus manos una especie de katana que no tuvo tiempo de desenvainar cuando Saitama lo pateo directo contra la puerta –

 _-¡Sensei!_ – Genos se quedo paralizado cuando el ninja se arrojo sobre ambos con su katana en alto, listo para cortarlos, pero el golpe nunca llego ya que Saitama termino de noquearlo al darle un certero puñetazo en donde más desprotegido estaba el ninja –

Dos golpes bastaron para que todo terminara, en el suelo de la casita quedo un maltrecho ninja que acabo con fractura de costillas por el puñetazo y un testículo severamente lastimado gracias al segundo golpe que acabo siendo en los bajos del pelinegro. Con mucho cuidado Saitama desato las sogas de Genos, ayudándolo a sentarse en el suelo.

- _Sensei… ¿cómo dio conmigo?_ – pregunto con dificultad ya que aun estaba sonrojado por el leve beso que le propino su adorado superior –

 _-Hablaremos de eso en casa_ – sin preguntar nada tomo en brazos al rubio –

 _-Yo, si me ayuda a colarme las prótesis no tendrá que cargarme_ – se sonrojo aun mas por el modo en que lo trataba Saitama –

 _-No hay tiempo, este lugar será una escena del crimen en menos de una hora, llame a un conocido de la policía mientras venia aquí, se llevaran a ese imbécil que te secuestro y sabremos porque lo hizo._

Genos decidió no preguntar mas nada, tenía suficiente con el día que había vivido, los golpes y la humillación, y a pesar de tantas cosas malas, también obtuvo algo maravilloso, ¡su sensei lo beso! Aunque ninguno de los dos hablo del asunto en todo el viaje de retorno a casa, fue como si ese pequeño episodio pasó y allí se quedo, pero en su mente y en su corazón quedo grabado con fuego la sensación de otros labios, el aroma de su sensei, sus cálidos brazos y la fuerza arropadora con que lo sostuvo, en sus ojos había fuego, uno que no había notado en todo ese tiempo que estuvieron conviviendo, cuando lo vio parado en la puerta, esos ojos que cambiaron súbitamente, volviéndose afilados y llenos de pasión.

En el departamento Bang los recibió con asombro, Saitama había cumplido con su palabra, regresando a Genos sano y salvo, las magulladuras eran pocas para el desenlace que tuvieron, y desde ese momento Bang cumplió con la petición de Saitama, esa misma tarde retiraron todas las cámaras, salvo las que ubicaron en la entrada y balcón del departamento, vitales ante cualquier percance como el vivido en una sola tarde que pasaría a la historia como un rescate virtuoso y en tiempo record.

El alboroto culmino cuando finalmente todos salieron del pequeño departamento, Bang y sus hombres, hasta el mismo King se dio a la fuga cuando lo descartaron como posible cómplice, no era un tipo que le gustar estar metido en líos, y el ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle al mismo Saitama como era eso de tener a un inquilino con dotes de secuestrado. En fin, la noche fue bienvenida con mucha felicidad, Genos estaba en la tina dándose un merecido baño caliente, frotando su cuerpo adolorido por toda la experiencia, mientras se sacaba el jabón pensaba en todo el suceso, más precisamente en el medio beso que Saitama le dio, porque eso fue un beso, legalmente lo era ¡juntar los labios así sea un segundo tenía que llamarse beso porque si!

 _-¡ME BESO!_ – Alzo la voz para sí con asombro, llevando sus dedos a los labios, sintiendo un poco de dolor ya que aun estaba fresca la herida hecha con su propia prótesis por el ninja _– El sensei me beso._

 _-Genos_ – Saitama llamo a la puerta del baño – _¿Qué te parece cenar en la azotea?_

 _-¿Azotea? –_ salió de sus propios pensamiento sobre el beso _– Si, me parece bien, sensei._

 _-Perfecto –_ el mayor se alejo de la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios –

El rubio apresuro su baño saliendo de la tina rápido secando su cuerpo y cabello, paso siguiente se vistió, dando como mucho interés en su apariencia física, se peino de varios modos diferentes, una y otra vez frente al espejo, pero al final se dejo el cabello como siempre al notar que estaba actuando como si su sensei fuera a notar el cambio, una sensación algo extraña se alojo en su pecho, tenía nervios, por primera vez sentía algo llamado ansiedad ante la idea de subir a la azotea con su sensei, solos.

 _-No pasara nada raro… solo fue un beso, quizás Saitama sensei estaba emocionado por verme, o se preocupo mucho… pero un beso es un beso_ – se miro al espejo notando como las mejillas se le teñían de rojo carmín – _¡PERO FUE UN BESO!_

Fuera o no un beso con intensiones, tenía que seguir adelante, ya tendrían tiempo de esquivar el tema o de plano discutirlo mientras cenaban en la azotea. Genos salió del baño con el corazón en la mano, ese acercamiento de su sensei lo dejo pensando en todas las emociones encontradas que sentía, pensando en cómo hablarle al calvo, noto que el departamento estaba vacío, tan solo vio una notita amarilla pegada tras la puerta del departamento, el rubio la tomo entre sus manos para leerla.

La nota decía lo siguiente: _ **Estoy en la azotea, tardabas demasiado en el baño.**_

 _-No tarde tanto en el baño._ – medio inflo las mejillas por el regaño de su sensei –

Sin pensarlo mucho mas se calzo sus zapatos deportivos, cerró la puerta y subió a la azotea. Era un acto tan simple ahora que podía salir un poco, ni si quiera el terror de lo vivido en el día le quitaron las ganas de mejorar mas, todas sus fuerzas iban dirigidas a que tenia a Saitama con él, gracias a él estaba allí, llegando a uno de sus lugares favoritos, y seria también el sitio donde más cosas interesantes estaban por ocurrir.

 _-¡Genos!_ – Saitama el llamo desde la otra esquina de la azotea, estaba sentado en el suelo con algunas cosas junto a él – _La comida se enfría…_

 _-Sensei_ – camino rápidamente hasta quedar frente a lo que parecía una cena al estilo picnic, con una manta en el suelo y todo acomodado prolijamente encima – _Usted hizo todo esto._

 _-Eh…_ \- se rasco la base del cráneo con nervios – _Bueno hombre, solo quería celebrar que estas de nuevo aquí._

 _-Celebrar._ – si antes estaba con las mejillas rojas, pues ahora parecía a punto de formar parte de un semáforo en rojo, los detalles de su sensei salían de todo lo antes conocido para el – _No hacía falta esto._

- _No se diga mas, ¡estas de regreso y tenemos que celebrarlo!_ – estiro la mano atajando la de Genos para que se sentara sobre la manta –

- _Gracias_ – miro tímidamente la abundante cena servida sobre la manta, y un par de cervezas también –

Cenaron sin muchas conversaciones de por medio, Saitama era silencioso por naturaleza pero cuando se trataba de comida, se volvía mas silencioso aun. Se comieron todo con voracidad ya que no habían tenido tiempo de probar bocado ante el día vivido, al final los platos quedaron apilados en un esquinita de la manta por el mismo sensei, necesitaba espacio para echarse boca arriba y mirar al cielo un rato, o esa era la excusa para no entablar una pequeña discusión gracias a un beso emocionado que dio.

 _-Genos… puedo hacerte una pregunta_ – Saitama hablo después de un rato de contemplación serena junto al rubio –

 _-Dígame_ – estaba acostado boca arriba en la manta junto al mayor –

 _-¿Era tu primer beso?_ – Saitama se fue sin rodeos, la pregunta iba dirigida con una certera intensión –

 _-Pues… si_ – desvió la mirada al cielo nocturno – _Era la primera vez._

 _-Lo lamento entonces._

 _-¡No sensei! No tiene nada que lamentar, más bien, yo…_ \- trago grueso antes de poder decir lo que pensaba _– Yo… se lo agradezco._

 _-ehhh…_ \- se giro un poco para poder ver a Genos mientras soltaba unas cuantas carcajadas muy desinhibidas _– ¡ja ja ja!_

 _-¡Porque se ríe!_ – Se giro también encarando a su superior – _No es chistoso que se ría de algo que yo dije desde mi corazón._

 _\- No lo tomes a mal, solo que, eres tan inocente para tantas cosas Genos_ – paro de reír, ahora su actitud era muy serena, hablando casi en susurros –

 _-Mi vida no ha sido la de un muchacho común y corriente._

Genos bajo la mirada con pena, estaba entrando en terreno peligroso, revivir los recuerdos nunca era bueno para él, acababa llorando y muy deprimido, era preferible que siguieran hablando de otras cosas, pero no de su pasado.

 _-Lo lamento, no quiero molestarte con lo de tu pasado._

 _-No me molesta, tan solo que no quiero recordarlo._

 _-Me parece que es razonable_ – súbitamente Saitama estiro su mano hasta posarla sobre la mejilla del rubio – _¿Quieres crear nuevos recuerdos?_

 _-Con usted todo se ha vuelto recuerdos bonitos_ – tembló un poco al sentir como esa mano tibia se movía por su cara, rozándole la herida ya seca que le hizo el ninja –

Y sucedió otra vez, no supieron cómo pero sus cuerpos se acercaron hasta que el beso fue ineludible, ambos lo deseaban, jugaban como si no supieran que esto pasaría tarde o temprano entre ellos, aun recostados en la manta, Saitama se movía buscando la mejor posición mientras besaba aquellos tibios labios, tenia al chico bajo el, siendo tan sumiso, no hubo reacción ni rechazo, tan solo se dejo caer en ese juego, ya estaba claro que los dos sentían algún tipo de atracción mutua, muy bien camuflajeada en el día a día.

 _-Sensei…_ \- gimoteo al sentir como ese pequeño beso culminaba, había sido otro roce de labios un poco más duradero que el anterior –

 _-No soy muy bueno en estas cosas, anquen no lo creas no soy un tipo de andar por la vida teniendo una vida emocional muy activa que digamos…_ \- se rasco la calva unas cuantas veces, estaba igual o más ansioso que Genos –

 _-¡ERA SU PRIMER BESO TAMBIEN!_ – Genos se sentó de golpe gritando aquella reveladora conclusión, se sintió tan feliz de que ambos estuviesen en las mismas condiciones de modos distintos –

 _-Creo que no te escucharon en la planta baja del edificio…_ \- Saitama ladeo la mirada con pena –

 _-¡Lo lamento!_ – se inclino respetuosamente ante su sensei –

 _-je je je eres incorregible, te acabo de besar y aun me tratas con esa solemnidad de alumno._

 _-Usted es alguien a quien siempre voy a admirar_ – sus ojos se llenaron de brillo con esa frase – _Y… creo que es muy lindo que los dos estemos iniciando esto de este modo._

 _-¿Tú crees?_

 _-¡Sí!_ – Genos asintió firmemente con su cabeza –

 _-Entonces podemos besarnos un poco más…_

Esta vez fue Genos quien sin pena alguna se lanzo a los brazos de su sensei, las emociones de alguien inexperto resaltaban a simple vista, quería a su sensei, había adquirido una admiración que rallaba en pasión, ciertamente ambos se tenían muchas emociones que se estaban desbordando. Y fue un beso inocente que fue subiendo de tono con el paso de los segundos, primeramente porque las manos de ambos se dedicaron a aferrar al otro, Saitama le rodeo por la cintura, jalándolo en un demandante acto de sentirlo, de experimentar en primera mano lo que era un beso de verdad, uno con calor, de bocas húmedas y labios carnosos, porque eso sentía con el movimiento de sus labios, Genos era tan apetecible, mucho mejor que lo que imaginaba en sus noches de desfogue hormonal. Tan intensas fueron las sensaciones que el calvo paso el umbral de lo conocido, moviendo su lengua torpemente al inicio, tratando de que el rubio le permitiera entrar en su boca, y el permiso lo consiguió mientras Genos gemía guturalmente, dejando que su sensei tomara el total control del momento, sintiendo la invasión de una lengua cálida, como se rozaron unas cuantas veces, moviéndose dentro y fuera mientras la sensación de seda quedaba en su paladar, hasta los dientes se chocaron, estaban llegando a un punto donde el no retorno estaba marcado.

El beso fue roto por un roce repentino de ambos cuerpos, los dos hombres notaron que no solo los labios se habían enrojecido, que no solo sus bocas palpitaban después del beso, había mas sensaciones moviéndose a flor de piel, ambos estaban experimentando lo que la excitación logra, y eso era una común y corriente erección, ambas chocaron entre los movimientos de los besos y abrazos, y los dos lo supieron inmediatamente.

 _-yo…_ \- Genos miro de reojo como el calvo estaba con sus pantalones de jean más ajustados de lo normal allí abajo, también debía admitir que él estaba en las mismas circunstancias, demasiadas emociones para un par de inexpertos –

 _-Estamos yendo muy lejos, eso es lo que quieres decirme Genos_ – Saitama renegó con su cabeza como pidiendo disculpas por el beso sobre emocionado _– no voy a obli…_

 _-Sigamos adelante, quiero seguir experimentando esto que siento dentro de mi_ – llevo la palma de su mano al pecho _– Es una emoción muy fuerte, pero me gusta mucho, usted… me excita sensei._

 _-¡No lo digas de ese modo!_ – gimió con nervios, pero muy dentro también se sintió alagado por la confesión de Genos, y el no podría negar que también le excitaba mucho el, tanto como para sentir unas ganas locas de quitarse la ropa y desnudar al chico también, a ver qué sucedía luego –

- _Béseme mil veces más por favor_ – se acerco con malicia al rostro de su superior, rozando su nariz con la de Saitama – _béseme y enséñeme como es querer…_

La respuesta del calvo fue sonreírle al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus brazos sujetándole firmemente de la cintura, en ese simple acto sus erecciones bajo la ropa también se rozaron una vez más, Genos intento dar un gemido que acabo muriendo en la boca de Saitama, este empezó a besarlo con una voracidad mayor, dicen que la practica hace al maestro, y el besar se volvía cada vez mas fácil, mas divino y más excitante, ya no solo la boca buscaba, las manos de ambos seguían deslizándose por sus cinturas y espaldas, especialmente las del mayor, que sin pena ni gloria bajo un poco mas hasta apresar entre sus palmas los muslos del rubio, aprontándolo y empujándolo hacia sus caderas, el roce descarado no se hizo esperar, había un contacto más intimo, mas fuerte, con el calor y la dureza siendo experimentada, las ropas pasaban a ser estorbos y Saitama lo sabía, muy dentro suyo quería dar un paso más, no solo besar a Genos o rozarse con él lo satisfacía, había mas cosas que quería averiguar, así que rompió los besos pasando sus labios hasta el pabellón de la oreja izquierda del rubio, susurrándole una confesión algo subida de tono.

 _-Podríamos deshacernos de esta incomodidad juntos –_ mascullo lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja _–_

 _-¿Juntos?_ – gimoteo con dificultad, la caricia en su cuello lo estaba alborotando más aun, sintiendo como la piel se le erizo en un segundo desde su oreja hasta el pecho –

 _-No me digas que jamás te has tocado, ni si quiera en la ducha._

 _-Eh… no mucho_ – tartamudeo recordando las pocas veces que hizo eso, y de lo mal que la paso pensando en que estaba haciendo algo sucio _–_

 _-No pretendo que pasemos de aquí, pero al menos quiero que sea un final feliz_ – le sonrió tiernamente al rubio –

 _-Saitama sensei ¿si le dijera que no me quiero conformar con el final feliz que me propone?_ – confeso en un susurro que le costó mucho, tenía una idea metida en la cabeza desde que empezaron a besarse _–_

 _-¿Quieres llegar más lejos? ¿Estás seguro de esto?_

 _-Tan seguro como que no se si viviré un día más, no sé si en una semana, un mes o un año este vivo. Lo de hoy me hizo pensar que debo vivir lo que me quede de vida sin límites, y eso incluye lo que siento por usted, es tan grande que no me conformare con que me masturbe, no quiero que ponga solo sus manos en mi miembro, no quiero solo besos a medias, quiero saber por completo que es estar con alguien que uno quiere mucho… yo quiero saber que es amar antes de que muera._

 _-Genos…_ \- Saitama sintió como se le hacia un nudo enorme en el alma, este chiquillo estaba robándole tiempo a su vida, y no lo culpaba por pensar así, si había estado al borde de la muerte en tan temprana edad, quizás el vivir al límite lo hacía querer seguir adelante un poco mas _–No quiero aprovecharme de ti._

 _-¡No se aprovecha!_ – Estiro las manos hasta sujetarle el rostro a su sensei _– Yo lo quiero mucho, y quiero que me posea… hágame todo lo que quiera, hágame el amor, hágame lo que no sepa y lo que sepa también, quiero que esta noche no se me olvide jamás… porque será especial, será con usted._

Saitama tan solo pudo responderle ante su confesión dándole un casto beso en la frente, Genos le despertaba no solo lujuria, le daba ternura escucharlo hablar así, le hacía sentir único, un ser que se creyó siempre solitario, alguien a quien nadie le prestaba atención salvo para darle problemas por el siempre actuar del modo correcto, y ahora, había un alguien que le decía tantas cosas bonitas, que lo miraba con admiración, que le daba devoción y del cual aprendía hasta lo más banal del mundo.

Y amarse se hizo sencillo, no sin los nervios que despide una primera vez, ambos estaban en una expectativa lógica, besándose una vez más, Saitama sintiendo el peso de llevar las riendas, no estaba muy experto en el arte de amar a alguien más, pero volver a sentir el calor de los besos, el roce de sus cuerpos y lo excitado que estaba, servía como combustible a su pasión. Lo primero en que pensó fue en recostar sobre la manta a Genos, viéndolo en medio de esa noche estrellada, había una tenue luz, las luces de la ciudad, también la suave luz de un bombillo en la entrada de la azotea, del resto estaban ante una penumbra agradable, lograban verse lo suficiente para saber que todo era perfecto.

 _-¿no tiene frio?_ – Genos pregunto curioso al ver como el calvo de deshacía de su camisa quedando con el pecho descubierto –

- _Para mi hace calor aquí_ – rio un poco al tiempo que se subía cuidadosamente sobre Genos, moviendo sus manos finalmente bajo la ropa del nombrado, deslizando sus dedos por esa piel juvenil, rozándole el estomago plano, su pectorales bien formados, siguiendo aquel camino hasta conseguir un par de pezones erectos, estaban tan duros al tacto que no contuvo las ganas de curiosear un poco mas, subiéndole la camisa al chico para poder besarle libremente –

 _-Ahhhh sensei_ – gimió sin pena alguna al sentir el contacto de una lengua cálida contra su pecho expuesto, con movimientos suaves que fueron subiendo poco a poco entre pequeños besos, rozándose por todo su pecho hasta que los labios atraparon uno de sus pezones. Fue una sensación diferente y muy agradable para Genos, sintiendo un cosquilleo mal sano con la lengua de Saitama jugando en él, lamiéndolo por todo el contorno, arriba y abajo, succionándolo tiernamente mientras su otra mano libre hacia lo mismo con el otro pezón, las caricias en ambos sitios despertaron aun mas los gemidos –

No había conversación, no hacía falta que hablaran para entenderse, bastaba con sus cuerpos que hervían en pasión, la boca de Saitama se deleitaba ante aquellos botones rosados, besando y lamiendo a antojo, escuchando los gemidos nada pudorosos de Genos bajo el, el chico carecía de decoro y era lógico ante la confesión de vivir al límite, se notaba que no quería cosas falsas, que de aquí en adelante lo que sucedía era por mutuo acuerdo, ambos estaban aceptando lo que sentían y que experimentar el placer formaba parte de conocerse mejor.

- _Sensei, tóqueme_ – hablo entrecortado, atajando entre sus manos las muñecas de Saitama – _Hágalo antes de que llegue…_

- _Como digas_ – sonrió para sí al tiempo que se enderezaba tomando el borde de los jean de Genos, se notaba lo excitado que estaba a simple vista, sin mucho preámbulo le desabrocho los pantalones finalmente liberando un erguido falo totalmente húmedo y palpitante –

- _Tóqueme… por favor_ – sin pena alguna Genos abrió sus piernas como invitándolo a poseerle –

 _-No necesitas rogar por eso_ – le beso una vez más para después dirigir su boca hasta aquel miembro cálido, primeramente rozándolo con la punta de su lengua, degustando aquella carne húmeda que latía al compas de la excitación, luego lo engullo sin pena alguna, deslizando su lengua por todo su contorno, de abajo arriba suavemente, lamiéndolo al igual que lo había hecho antes con los pezones de Genos –

Se estaba dando un banquete con aquel falo erecto, ayudándose también con las manos que lo tomaban desde la base, moviendo sus dedos al mismo ritmo que engullía, sintiendo como Genos ni corto ni perezoso empezó a mover sus caderas para ayudar a su sensei, ambos moviéndose cada vez más rápido, con un vaivén lujurioso que acabo como debía, el rubio termino inclinándose adelante, gimiendo estruendosamente mientras dirigía sus manos a los hombros de Saitama, aferrándose a él gracias a los espasmos del orgasmo, fue como morir por un segundo, arqueando la espalda ante las sensaciones, echando su cabeza atrás mientras su garganta se liberaba ante un gemido gutural con el nombre de Saitama sensei.

 _-wooo… eso fue único_ – el calvo se miro las manos manchadas de aquel cálido liquido perlado que pertenecía a su alumno –

 _-ahhh... Sensei_ – jadeaba una tras otra vez tratando de recuperar el aliento de lo vivido, sintiéndose como en un pozo placentero de calma, el calor aun seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, lo que sintió fue miles de veces mejor que los orgasmos vacios que había tenido cuando se tocaba –

 _-Genos…_

 _-Sí._

 _-Sabes que sucederá ahora._

 _-Hágalo_ – estiro los brazos prendándose del cuello de su sensei – _Estoy listo para usted._

 _-Podrías no tratarme de usted, suena raro haciendo esto._

 _-Lo lamento, pero le debo demasiado y el respeto no lo perderá así me haga lo que me haga hoy. –_ Se alzo besándole la punta de la nariz a Saitama – _Soy suyo._

 _-Eres incorregible_ – rio un poco al tiempo que se deshacía de sus pantalones, lo siguiente seria una suerte de ingenio mas instinto, el nunca había estado con nadie, así que esto era una iniciación mutua para el arte del sexo –

Genos se quedo quieto boca arriba en la manta, mirando con notable vergüenza como el calvo se deshacía de sus pantalones bajándolos hasta las rodillas, entre la tenue luz logro ver aquel erguido miembro con su rojiza punta, parecía tan necesitado como él hacia unos minutos atrás, pensando en cómo sería todo finalmente cayó en cuenta que esto era un paso definitivo, que de aquí en adelante ellos estarían unidos por el hecho de comenzar juntos.

- _Genos, no soy muy experto en esto así que paciencia conmigo_ – susurro al rubio al tiempo que se ubicaba entre los muslos del nombrado –

- _Digo lo mismo sensei_ – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al ver como el calvo movía sus manos hasta llegar a sus muslos, tocándolos suavemente mientras bajaba la mirada, parecía inspeccionar, o en su defecto como comenzar todo –

Saitama trago grueso dándose valor internamente, esto pasaba de excitación, era temor, quería hacer las cosas de modo placentero así que su única idea fue volver a acariciar a Genos, devolverle el placer de hace minutos atrás. Como mucha ternura comenzó a besarle las cara internas de sus muslos, donde empezaban las prótesis metálicas, luego fue subiendo con sus besos, paso a paso hasta llegar a sus bajos, allí se ayudo con las manos separando un poco más las piernas del rubio, necesitaba espacio, sin pensarlo demasiado movió su lengua por todo aquel miembro semi erecto, bajando poco a poco hasta rozar sus testículos y siguió el camino rumbo a donde otro lugar inexplorado le esperaba, primeramente lo rozo con los labios, dándole algunos besos tímidos, en ese instante sintió como el cuerpo de Genos se estremeció, las sensaciones eran muchas y al mismo tiempo, paso siguiente llevo su mano derecha hasta aquel lugar apretado, dándole caricias que pasaron a ser una exploración, uno de sus digito entro con suma facilidad, recibiéndolo en un calor arropador y húmedo, también los gemidos del menor le alertaron de que ese era el mejor modo de prepararlo.

 _-¡Sensei!_ – gimió con fuerza al sentir como aquel dedo entraba y salía unas cuantas veces, moviéndose como buscando algo dentro suyo – _Siga…_

La orden fue acatada con rapidez, Saitama decidió que pasaran a ser dos los dígitos que se adentraban en aquel lugar tan arropador que lo apretaba con cada embestida, la necesidad de poner otra cosa allí lo llevo a sacar sus dedos para moverse sus caderas muy cerca de las de Genos, este noto el movimiento y cerró los ojos, algo pasaría y sabia que no sería fácil al inicio, pero su cariño era más grande, dejando que solo las sensaciones mandaran. Lo primero que sintió fue una presión enorme y el peso de Saitama sobre sus caderas ante la lucha interna de tratar de entrar en él. Fue algo incomodo que no duro mucho ya que sintió como su sensei finalmente se abría dificultosamente paso dentro suyo, al fin estaban unidos en carne, el calvo jadeaba con dificultar, inclinándose muy cerca de su oído para decirle que todo estaría bien, que se relajara para que lo dejara entrar totalmente.

 _-Duele…_ \- mascullo Genos al tiempo que un par de lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos –

 _-No llores, así no puedo seguir, cálmate un poco_ – dejo de intentar penetrarle, no se hacía divertido si el chico lloraba y el perdería la lívido ante eso –

- _Muévase por favor, hágalo_ – gimió quedito al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manso a las nalgas de Saitama, como queriendo hacer que se moviera mas –

El rostro suplicante causo un efecto de sobre excitación en el mayor, no tuvo que pensárselo para embestir con firmeza de allí en adelante, fue como el clip que hacía falta, y también Genos lo agradeció ya que se sentía mucho mejor el movimiento a que estar quieto. Sus gemidos volvieron a hacerse eco en la azotea, sin miedo a ser oídos, nombrando una y otra vez a su sensei, sintiéndole completamente dentro suyo, era una sensación divina de sentirse lleno, invadido, con la calidez de otro cuerpo, uno al que quería con locura, que aprendió a amar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, porque cada acto, cada noche compartiendo el espacio, cada comida, cada ropa bien doblada, cada libro recogido y cada buenos días lo enamoro. No tenia palabras para describir lo que representaba Saitama para él, y ahora, el ahora de la pasión, de la carne y la sangre, del flujo de emociones que recorren dos cuerpos juntos, de ese placer que no tiene nombre porque si no hay amor no se siente nada, pero ellos sentían todo, el respirar de ambos, los jadeos de emoción, el sudor que perlaba sus cuerpos, los chapoteos de la penetración, sus susurros entre gemidos, todo era una fuerza, ellos eran uno y aprendieron que así se podían comunicar como jamás lo harían hablando…

Las embestidas fueron cada vez mas rápidas, cada vez más fuertes y profundas, entre gemidos casi roncos Genos paso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del calvo, buscando mas contacto, pronto llegarían, la sensación de calor y cosquillas en sus bajos era demoniaca, quería aguatar lo máximo posible pero eso era pedir milagros, tan solo se aferro mas fuerte a la espalda de su sensei, anunciándole que llegaría al orgasmo.

 _-Sen… sense… no aguanto más…_ \- lloriqueo con molestia al tiempo que las estocadas seguían –

 _-Yo también_ – intento apresurar el paso pero Genos se movió un poco atajándole de la cintura como buscando separarse – _¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Llegue afuera… conmigo_ – le suplico con un mohín de niño bueno –

 _-¿Afuera?_ – le pareció una petición un poco egoísta ya que lo estaba disfrutando en sobre medida – _está bien…_

Sin quejarse mucho se salió de Genos segundos antes de que llegara, esparciendo su esencia sobre el vientre y pecho del nombrado, al igual que este llegaba sintiéndose aliviado de recordar el peligro al que se expuso si dejaba que Saitama llegara dentro de el, hasta unos segundos atrás no había recordado el simple pero demoledor hecho de su actual estado hormonal, el retorno de su periodo solo era claro indicio de fertilidad.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Finalmente llenaron el hollito XD y me encanto como quedo, algo inexpertos ellos y tosquitos, pero con mucho cariño, especialmente el final, Genos está jugando con fuego al dejar que las cosas pasaran sin nada de protección, Genos el método de sacarlo no es 100% efectivo ja ja ja! Bueno, gracias por leerme, por esperar esto que fue bien divino y esperen que se vienen cosas súper interesantes, Saitama descubrirá unas cuantas cosas más… en el próximo capítulo se explicara mejor que sucederá con sonic. Definitivamente amo el saigenos!

 **Próximo capitulo:**

 _ **Solicitud**_


	9. Solicitud

Y Esto era algo que estaba muy ansiosa por empezar, primeramente es mi segundo fic Saigenos, para mayor aclaratoria es un AU, MPREG, YAOI, con lemon, humor, amor y dolor, todo lo que acostumbro escribir, a mis amadas lectoras que me siguen de otros trabajos, gracias por estar aquí también, a las nuevas, pues sean bienvenidas a este fic, a los que no les agrade la temática mpreg pueden ir saliendo de la pagina, nada de flamas que advierto desde un inicio el asunto, al resto, disfrútenlo que lo hago con mucho amor para el fandom y mi pasión al mpreg.

 **Power love**

 **Capitulo 9**

 **Solicitud**

Desde que vivían juntos jamás habían sentido que el poco espacio entre ellos era obvio, dormir uno junto al otro pasó a tener otro matiz. Después de volver al departamento y darse un merecido baño, se acostaron como de costumbre, los dos futones en el suelo y dos hombres que miraban como el acto de descansar pasaba a tener más significados. Saitama sintió por primera vez que la compañía de Genos era más que sentida, ni en las noches anteriores noto que dormían tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, y ahora dormir parecía lo último en que pensar, tan solo se recostó como siempre, los dos mantuvieron la distancia que acostumbraban durando escasos minutos hasta que el mismo calvo se vio invadido por las ganas de estirar su mano y acariciar esos cabellos rubios, cuando finalmente logro atreverse ya Genos estaba más que dormido, no lo culpaba, el chico había vivido dos experiencias inolvidables en un solo día, una mala y otra buena, un secuestro, un rescate y una primera vez…

- _Eres algo muy especial_ – susurro acariciando los mechones rubios del chico, pensando en que de aquí en adelante muchas cosas debían cambiar, protegerlo tomaba forma y color distinto, ya no era un encargo, era ¿su pareja? –

No tuvo tiempo de analizar esa frase, Saitama también se quedo dormido con su mano extendida junto a la de Genos, la mañana siguiente despertaron gracias al sonido de toques a su puerta, Genos fue el primero que se levanto un tanto adolorido en sus caderas, trayendo a su mente lo que sucedió la noche anterior, su cara se puso totalmente roja, todo sucedido en verdad, se había acostado con su sensei y ahora no tenia vuelta atrás.

- _Esto…_ \- se quedo contemplando al calvo como dormía aun sin notar los golpes a la puerta _– ¡la puerta!_

Con prisas se levanto del futon ordenando un poco sus cabellos, era raro que alguien tocara, pero esta vez tendría precaución sobre quien pudiese visitarlos tan temprano, con paso presuroso se acerco a la puerta sin abrirla.

 _-¿Quién es?_ – Pregunto con sequedad al tiempo que echaba una mirada curiosa por la mirilla de la puerta –

 _-eh… Buenos días ¿se encuentra el señor Saitama?_ – la persona tras la puerta sonó algo insegura por lo temprano que había llegado a la visita –

 _-¿Quien lo busca?_ – Genos afilo la mirada al notar que se trataba de un jovencito como de su edad, cabellos negros y lentes gruesos, no tenía ni media apariencia de asaltante, ladrón o secuestrados, sin mencionar que vestía de policía –

 _-Oi Genos… ¿con quién hablas?_ – Saitama estaba ya despierto y mirándolo medio adormilado –

- _Alguien vestido de policía pregunta por usted, sensei_ – sentencio seriamente –

 _-¿Policía?_

El desconocido resulto ser un ex compañero de trabajo de Saitama, el chico se llamaba Mumen, y su visita venia a base de los hechos sucedidos en el día anterior.

 _-Buenos días Saitama san, discúlpeme que me atreviera a visitarlo en su departamento_ – miro el lugar con soberana curiosidad al mismo tiempo que Genos guardaba los futones y ponía la mesita para el café en su sitio – _Interrumpí…_

 _-No hay problema_ – mascullo rascándose la cabeza al tiempo que bostezaba enorme – _Estábamos por levantarnos._

Mumen tomo asiento frente a la mesita mientras Saitama se aseaba para recibirlo, mientras, Genos no fue muy disimulado en el modo en que trataba al jovencito desconocido que visitaba a su adorado sensei, fue tajante y cortante cuando le sirvió una taza de té para después ponerse a ordenar el departamento casi que pasándole por encima al pobre Mumen.

 _-Entonces cuéntame a que viniste_ – finalmente el calvo tomo asiento delante del chico de lentes –

 _-La comisaria está totalmente alborotada por lo que sucedió ayer._

 _-¿Por qué?_ – Saitama miro de reojo como Genos desde la cocina no le quitaba la mirada asesina de encima al pobre chico –

 _-La llamada que hizo ayer levanto las alertas de toda la comisaria, y resulto ser como usted dijo, encontramos uno de los escondites más buscados por el capitán Kuma._

 _-Solo fue casual…_

 _-Encontrar a uno de los escurridizos ninjas oscuros no es casual, además, estaba muy mal herido y no quiso dar declaraciones de ningún tipo, es como si estuviese tan aterrado que no habla._

 _-Mumen, yo solo hice lo correcto, que ese hombre este tras las rejas es algo bueno ¿que mas puede importar si habla o no?_

 _-Importa mucho, es alguien que no tiene prontuario y todos los cargos que pesan sobre él son basados en especulaciones, además de todo ello está internado en un hospital por los daños que recibió quien sabe cómo._

 _-¿Podrías resumir lo que dirás? ¡Demasiadas palabras Mumen!_ – se masajeo el puente de la nariz fastidiado por la palabrería –

 _-Lo que quiero decir es que si usted no presenta cargos ese hombre saldrá libre._

Genos escucho esas últimas palabras con sobresalto, descubriendo hasta que punto Saitama quiso alejarlo del problema, no dijo nada del secuestro y mucho menos de lo que estaba implicado, guardar apariencias es algo que Bang le pidió encarecidamente a Saitama desde el primer momento que llegaron a un acuerdo sobre la custodia de Genos.

 _-Yo no tengo que presentar cargos._

 _-Usted reporto la zona y el hecho, es la única persona conectada a ese ninja -_ bajo la cabeza con consternación – _Escuche al capital Kuma discutiendo sobre esto… usted está implicado así no lo desee Saitama - san._

 _-¿Me arrestaran por obstrucción de la ley?_ – rezongó cruzando sus brazos –

 _-Podría ser._

 _-¡Saitama sensei no puede ir preso por mi culpa!_ – Genos alzo la voz desde su puesto frente al fregadero de la cocina –

 _-No voy a ir preso, Genos._ – respondió con un suspiro tendido –

 _-Vine porque sé que usted es un hombre intachable, se también que usted fue quien derroto al ninja, por eso me adelante a cualquier acción que pueda tomar el capitán Kuma, el también sabe de sus capacidades como el hombre fuerte que es._

 _-Hablaste con el capitán Kuma ¿o me equivoco Mumen?_

 _-Más o menos…_ \- junto sus dedos con nervios – _El solo me recomendó decirle estas cosas, y que vaya a la clínica donde tienen internado al ninja, necesitan de su declaración para asegurar su enjuiciamiento._

 _-…. –_ el calvo dio otro suspiro profundo _– Dame la dirección._

 _\- ¡Gracias Saitama -san!_ – Mumen se inclino respetuosamente delante de su superior _–_

Mumen se retiro del departamento con alivio, esperaba que su antiguo compañero de labor se dirigiera a la clínica ya que sería de vital importancia para terminar de mandar a prisión al escurridizo ninja. Para Genos fue realmente incomodo ver como Saitama se veía inmiscuido en un problema que no le pertenecía, no tenia intensiones de empujar al calvo hacia prisión, seguramente debía existir algún otro modo de que su adorado sensei se librara de ir a la clínica.

 _-Deja de pensar tanto –_ Saitama interrumpió a Genos que estaba muy meditativo sentado frente a la mesita con diario en mano –

 _-Lo lamento…_ \- apretó sus puños con fuerza _–_

 _-No va a suceder nada malo conmigo, si es eso lo que te tiene angustiado –_ con mucha familiaridad, acaricio la mano del rubio –

 _-Sensei_ – sintió como se le subían los colores al rostro – _Yo…_

 _-Somos un equipo ahora_.- sentencio el calvo con alegría -

 _-¿Un equipo?_

 _-Bueno, tú sabes… después de lo de anoche, tú y yo… no hemos hablado de lo que creemos que somos, yo creo que somos un equipo, estamos juntos y hacemos todo juntos, vivimos juntos…_

 _-Pareja, sensei, eso es lo que quiere decirme, somos una pareja._

 _-¡EXACTO! –_ bajo la mirada con pena, resultaba un poco incomodo darle nombre a su relación con Genos, todo era muy nuevo para el _– Somos una pareja._

 _-Y ya que somos eso ¿no cree que es deber mío acompañarlo hasta la clínica?_

 _-¿QUIERES SALIR? –_ abrió los ojos como platos ante la declaración del menor –

 _-No es que quiera, es que debo ir –_ entrelazo sus manos con nervios _– No será fácil ir a la calle, pero creo que debo acompañarlo, todo esto ha sido por mi culpa y…_

 _-No es tu culpa, tú no pides que te secuestren o que te maten… no es culpa tuya Genos, sácate esa idea de la cabeza._

 _-En parte si lo es -_ bajo la mirada con melancolía _– Yo sobreviví a algo que debió matarme, desde ese día en adelante no he tenido paz, todo por estar vivo._

Y así fue como Genos por primera vez en su vida le contaba a alguien como había sido la noche en que murieron sus padres, le conto a Saitama con lujos de detalles su encuentro con el robot, la explosión y como el perdió todo lo que tenía hasta entonces. Saitama escucho pacientemente la historia, sintiéndose afortunado de ver como Genos se abría un poco más a él, contando cosas que no buscaba saber, pero que si le hicieron comprender un poco de donde venían la mayoría de los temores del rubio, como el exterior representaba muerte y peligro para todos los suyos, eso sí, Genos no toco el tema de porque aun lo buscaban, ni que hacían sus padres, ambas situaciones eran confidenciales aun hasta para el mismo Genos.

Al final Saitama acepto el reto de dejar que Genos por primera vez en mucho tiempo decidiera salir a la calle por su propio pie, no contaría el secuestro como parte de sus salidas ya que fue en contra de su voluntad e inconsciente.

 _-¿Estás seguro que todo está bien?_ – Saitama miro como el chico temblaba un poco parado en la entrada del edificio, a solo un paso de la calle –

 _-Deme la mano, por favor…_ \- extendió sus dedos temblorosos, parecía un niño pequeño buscando el agarre de su madre –

 _-Si eso te hace sentir seguro_ – sonrió al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano del rubio entre la suya, con un agarre firme pero tierno, sintiendo como los temblores bajaron un poco hasta que el mismo Genos dio el primer paso a la calle, cruzando el umbral de la entrada –

 _-Gracias._

La respuesta del calvo fue acercarse un poco más para besar la mejilla del menor, un beso breve y rápido, no era muy amigo de las muestras de cariño en público, aunque todos verían como ellos caminaban por la calle agarrados de la mano. Genos superaba muy bien su primera salida, mientras Saitama estuviese a su lado las cosas sucedían con calma, no había peligro ni sentimiento de terror, debía admitir que su ansiedad bajaba casi a cero cuando sentía esa mano sujetándole, la sensación de calor, de otro ser que comprendía sus miedos, a este paso acabaría enamorándose perdidamente más aun de su sensei.

La clínica a la que se dirigían estaba no muy lejos de donde vivían, fue un viaje rápido en el transporte público, tomados de la mano y bajo la vista curiosa de los transeúntes. Genos era notoriamente llamativo, joven, alto, de cabellos rubios y mirada dorada, un chico muy lindo a simple vista, y lo que seguramente todos se preguntaban era como estaba tomado de la mano con un hombre mayor a él, calvo y de mirada aburrida, lo importante es que ni Genos o Saitama estaban ni remotamente interesados en la opinión ajena, ellos eran felices así. Cuando ingresaron a la clínica fue que el mayor intento soltarse para buscar el piso de hospitalización, pero fue infructuoso ya que Genos se le pego más aun como garrapata, ya no solo le tomaba de la mano, ahora lo veía aferrado a su brazo derecho, casi que cortándole la circulación.

 _-¿Genos?_ – Saitama le hablo bajito y un tanto incomodo por su brazo siendo presa del rubio –

 _-No me gustan los hospitales…_

 _-¿Te traen malos recuerdos?_

 _-Si…_ – trago grueso al recordar cómo fue su vida después de la muerte de sus padres –

 **Oooooooooo**

Se sentía como estar acostado en una masa indefinida, con todo succionándolo contra la superficie donde estaba acostado, pesado, muy pesado… adormecido y confuso, con sus ojos cerrados en medio de una penumbra confusa tapizaba en dejadez, en algún recóndito lugar de su cabeza quería seguir así, con la mirada en la nada, pero despertó, estaba consciente que ya no dormía, que ya no había porque mantener los ojos cerrados así que intento abrirlos. Fue como si cientos de agujas lastimaran sus ojos, una luz cegadora y borrosa lo recibió, varias veces parpadeo pesadamente, el letargo de su vista podía percibirlo en el resto de sus extremidades ya que intento infructuosamente mover sus manos, pero dolió, dolió mucho y desistió de ello. Con los ojos entreabiertos logro fijar la mirada en el techo blanco, no reconoció el lugar, la lámpara era insípida, y el olor que llego a su nariz tampoco le agrado, era una mezcla asquerosa de medicamentos y desinfectante.

 _-Amo Genos_ – la voz de alguien familiar le hizo intentar abrir los ojos otra vez – _Despertó._

-…. – finalmente logro enfocar la vista en su fiel guardaespaldas Bang – _¿Qué… me sucedió?_

Genos finalmente entendió que estaba internado en una clínica, acostado en una cama y conectado a varios aparatos, por ello el dolor que empezaba a recorrerle el cuerpo, una pesadez molesta y el aroma a medicina que hasta su propio y débil cuerpo despedía, sin embargo su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, no recordaba nada, para el todo era confuso y triste.

 _-No hable, apenas ha despertado y debe descansar, vuelva a dormir._

 _-¿Qué me sucedió?_ – insistió en preguntar, su cabeza dolía al intentar traer recuerdos, era demasiado angustioso para alguien como él –

Bang tan solo bajo la mirada con dolor, no había modo de explicarle que llevaba dos semanas en un sueño inducido por los médicos para poder tratar sus heridas causadas en la explosión, no podía decirle que fue el único sobreviviente de aquel accidente, como decirle que sus padres habían muerto, pero el silencio reinante que duro unos tensos minutos fue roto por el mismo Genos, emitiendo un leve gemido de dolor, como si súbitamente todos tuviese sentido para él.

- _Están muertos… mis padres están muertos_ – gimió con dolor, con las lagrimas recorriéndole las mejillas –

-….. – Bang le miro con asombro, no sabía que Genos había estado presente el tiempo suficiente para ver la muerte de sus padres, el accidente en las instalaciones había sido clasificado como un error humano, hasta ahora – _¿Amo Genos… usted estaba con sus padres cuando todo exploto?_

 _-¡LOS MATARON! ¡UN MALDITO ROBOT LOS MATO!_ – se sentó con rabia en la cama, obviando los aparatos, el dolor en su cuerpo por las heridas que poco a poco cicatrizaban –

 _-Cálmese por favor_ – se puso de pie tratando de contener al chico que gritaba una y otra vez que sus padres habían sido asesinados –

 _-¡LOS MATO! ¡ESA COSA LOS MATO Y NO PUDE HACER NADA!_ – Grito desgarradoramente, con las lagrimas bañándole el rostro, nada parecía tener sentido, ni el dolor en su ser le permitía dejar de gritar, estaba soltando todo el dolor que retenía por la impotencia del suceso, los recuerdos de sus padres ensangrentados en el suelo, el robot que lo ataco a el también, todo aglomerado en su cabeza y con ganas de salir corriendo a buscar venganza –

Los gritos de Genos llegaban hasta los pasillos, fue tal la conmoción que el doctor que lo trataba entro corriendo seguido de un par de enfermeras, entre los tres intentaron calmar al chico que pataleaba por soltarse, gritando aun cosas sin sentido aparente, Bang tan solo se hizo a un lado con un profundo dolor en el pecho, dejando que los médicos hicieran su trabajo volviendo a dormir al rubio, la inconsciencia era lo más sano para él mientras sus heridas estaban frescas, sería un largo camino a la recuperación, no solo física, sino también mental. Genos pasó más de dos meses internado en la clínica, recuperando fuerzas y a la vez siendo protegido ya que Bang creyó en la historia que Genos pudo contarle luego con más calma, Genos sobrevivió al dolor físico, sin embargo del dolor emocional aun trata de recuperarse…

 **ooooooooo**

Saitama acepto que Genos aun es un alma frágil, podría haber llegado a la clínica con él, pero muy dentro sabe que el chico es un manojo de nervios, una salida era más que suficiente por ese día, así que decidió acabar rápido con esto, no quería llevar a Genos hasta el borde de los nervios.

Al llegar al piso de hospitalización se consiguieron con un grupo de policías que custodiaban una de las habitaciones, entre ellos logro ver a su antiguo superior, el capital Kuma estaba presente en el lugar, obviamente fue informado por Mumen.

 _-Es preferible que esperes aquí_ – Saitama le señalo unas sillas vacías en el pasillo cerca de la habitación –

 _-Quiero entrar con usted, sensei._

 _-No creo que los policías te dejen ya que es un detenido, si acaso yo podre acercarme a la habitación con el permiso del capitán Kuma._ – Le apretó un poco la mano a Genos antes de soltarse – _Será rápido, te lo prometo._

 _-Está bien… -_ Se sentó en la silla sin hacer más quejas, esto era parte de su ayuda para que Saitama no fuera preso por no colaborar con la ley –

Sin aviso alguno Saitama se agacho dejándole un beso en la frente del rubio, fue como un 'pórtate bien que ya regreso'. Genos se quedo quieto con la mano extendida sobre su frente, como si tratara de entender lo que acababa de hacer su sensei, para él, Saitama podía ser el hombre más dulce del mundo cuando quería, no solamente el despistado ser que amaba las ofertas y los mangas.

 _-Decidió venir señor Saitama._ – El capitán Kuma fue el primero en verlo acercarse a la habitación –

- _Buenas tardes capitán_ – miro seriamente hacia la puerta de la habitación _\- No tenía la necesidad de mandar al chico como mensajero para mí_ – recordó al jovencito Mumen –

 _-Era la única manera de hacerlo recapacitar, usted es un hombre con mucho honor a pesar de todo lo que sucedió mientras estuvo en la policía._

 _-Tiene razón, pero no pretendo ser testigo de todo esto._

 _-No tiene que ser un testigo, tan solo necesitamos que el hombre de una declaración, no ha abierto la boca para nada, ni si quiera en los interrogatorios._

 _-Que yo sepa el chico no es mudo…_

 _-Eso está claro, tan claro como que usted señor Saitama fue quien le dio la paliza que lo mando aquí._

 _-eh…_ \- se rasco la cabeza con pena, no podía fingir que eso no sucedió –

 _-Tan solo sáquele información y le dejare fuera de todo el proceso, lo único que necesito es que hable, que diga algo sobre los ninjas oscuros o sobre el trafico que hacen…_ \- el hombre dio un suspiro de frustración – _Todas las pistas dan a callejones sin salidas y esta es la única que nos queda gracias a usted._

 _\- Hare el intento, no garantizo nada capitán Kuma._

 _\- Se que lo hará hablar._

Saitama asintió al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta que era abierta por uno de los policías, entro a la habitación notando como había alguien dormido y esposado a la cama, su rostro parecía algo demacrado mientras sus cabellos negros lucían despeinando y sueltos al nivel de los hombros, el ninja tenía un aire de debilidad evidente, nada parecido al chico trajeado de negro que lo ataco tan agresivamente, además de lastimar a Genos con sus propias prótesis, este joven no tenía ni la cuarta parte de aterrador o mal nacido, en apariencia.

Sin nada de sutileza tomo una silla que estaba en el fondo de la habitación arrastrándola hasta cerca de la cama, aquel chirriante sonido hizo despertar al ocupante de la cama, paso siguiente el calvo tomo asiento en la silla cruzando sus piernas y brazos.

 _-¡TU!_ – El grito del recién despertado retumbo en toda la habitación –

 _-¡Hola!_ – Saitama le saludo con una sonrisa algo macabra –

 _-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? mal nacido…_ \- sin notarlo si quiera llevo su mano libre hasta su ingle, como tratando de apaciguar el dolor residual de su conciencia, recordando el golpe bajo que lo noqueo en aquella casita desvencijada –

 _-Solo pasaba a saludar, nada más._

 _-Eres un calvo imbécil, una bestia inhumana que lastima a los demás…_ \- con rabia apretó las sabanas de la cama, el dolor en sus bajos se hacía cada vez más punzante y fuerte – _Me destruiste la vida…_

 _-Suena irónico lo que dices, aquí el único que jugó con la humanidad de los demás fuiste tú._ – Saitama cambio su mirada a una más seria y afilada, aquella apariencia que podía causar temor a su enemigo –

 _-Ya veo… vienes a terminar de vengarte de lo que le hice al chico rubio._ – sentencio con algo de nervios, no le gusto la cara que puso el calvo, pero su ego de ninja no le evitaba cerrar la boca a tiempo – _Lástima que te ganaron_ – alzo la mano que estaba esposada –

- _No vine a lastimarte, solo quiero que me digas porque secuestraste al chico._

 _-¡ja ja ja!_ – Los labios se curvaron en esa sonrisa sórdida que le desencajaba el rostro de modo grotesco – _No sé nada._

 _-O sea que secuestras gente al azar, gran pasatiempo._

 _-Yo no hago nada al azar estúpido viejo… nada en mi es al azar, y eso incluye lo que sucedió con el niño rubio, tan solo son tus suposiciones, yo no tengo nada que ver en eso._

 _-Eres terrible mintiendo, así como eres terrible haciendo tu trabajo, fallaste al dejar que te descubrieran, así que estas en problemas más grandes de los que imaginas._

 _-No me importa, total… ya tu destrozaste parte de mi vida, jura que jamás me voy a olvidar de ti maldito calvo, lo demás no me interesa, que los policías me manden preso, que llegue a la cárcel o no, todo me da igual, excepto una cosa: TU ME LAS PAGAS._

 _-¿O sea que si admites que intentaste hacer un secuestro y usabas esa casa como zona de intercambio? –_ pregunto en son desinteresado, alterando mil veces más al pelinegro que quería hacer su amenaza –

 _-¿¡ACASO ERES SORDO!? ¡CLARO QUE HICE ESO! ¡Y LO HARIA MIL VECES MAS SI FUERA PARA MANDARTE AL INFIERNO!_

 _-¡Gracias!_

Repentinamente Saitama se puso de pie y sonrió maliciosamente, le importaba poco lo que le amenazaran, no era ni la primera persona ni la ultima que le decía ese tipo de cosas, la vida como policía no es nada fácil cuando tratas de hacer el bien. Pero Saitama no sabe que este tipo no es un cualquiera como los anteriores enemigos, así tenga la declaración que tanto necesitaba el capitán Kuma, lo que siga de aquí en adelante será un gran dolor de cabeza para más de uno.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Capitulo terminado, y eso que me dio uno de mis ataques de no sirvo para nada en el mundo, seee tengo esos ataques una vez al mes, me pongo medio depre, pero lo termine. Sé que no fue tan hot como el anterior, pero así creo que está bien, una cosa es que se quieran y otra que pasen las barreras de sus deseos y el acostumbrarse el uno al otro en forma de pareja y no de alumno y sensei. Nuestro Sonic ha declarado la guerra a Saitama, veremos cómo se mueve eso estando en la condición que esta. Sigamos la historia que vienen cosas interesantes, más Saigenos, y una que otra sorpresita. Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios!**

 **Próximo capitulo:**

 **Siguiendo tus pasos**


	10. Siguiendo tus pasos

Y Esto era algo que estaba muy ansiosa por empezar, primeramente es mi segundo fic Saigenos, para mayor aclaratoria es un AU, MPREG, YAOI, con lemon, humor, amor y dolor, todo lo que acostumbro escribir, a mis amadas lectoras que me siguen de otros trabajos, gracias por estar aquí también, a las nuevas, pues sean bienvenidas a este fic, a los que no les agrade la temática mpreg pueden ir saliendo de la pagina, nada de flamas que advierto desde un inicio el asunto, al resto, disfrútenlo que lo hago con mucho amor para el fandom y mi pasión al mpreg.

 **Power love**

 **Capitulo 10**

 **Siguiendo tus pasos**

La primera salida de Genos resulto todo un éxito, sin contar que Saitama pudo conseguir una muy buena declaración del ninja, ahora ya estaba libre de cargos, en apariencia ya no tendrían que saber más de ese caso así tuviesen que ocultar el hecho, Saitama comenzaba a tener ciertas dudas en que tan bueno era que los sucesos con el chico rubio quedaran impunes, desde que conoció a Genos ya lo había salvado de un accidente de auto y de un secuestro. En algún tiempo no muy lejano se atrevería a entablar esa conversación con Bang, el era el único que podría decirle lo que teme preguntarle al mismo Genos, el no deseaba traerle malos recuerdos al chico, bastaba con los miedos que llevaba a su espalda, el miedo a salir o el terror a los hospitales.

Una semana más se paso rápidamente entre la rutina, Genos continuo entrenando en las noches sobre la azotea, también ya se hacía una semana desde que estuvieron íntimamente juntos, después de ese encuentro en la azotea no se volvió a repetir ese acto, Saitama no quería obligar a Genos a hacer nada que no quisieran, pero cuando despiertas el lívido, a veces el solo tener ganas no basta, y esa noche la situación pasaba de ser tranquila. Luego del entrenamiento con Metal Bat, la pareja bajo al departamento, cenaron como de costumbre, Saitama se quedo recostado leyendo uno de sus amados mangas, o ese intentaba, porque desde la mañana se levanto con la sensación que hacía falta un poco de calor, recordando los besos de Genos, su cuerpo tibio, el aroma de su piel, todo eso estaba en su cabeza mientras alzaba la vista de vez en vez hacia el rubio que terminaba de recoger los platos y llevarlos al fregadero.

- _Genos…_ \- Saitama le siguió a la cocina cual perrito faldero, quedándose parado en el marco de la puerta, mirando atentamente los movimientos que ejecutaba el rubio mientras fregaba los platos –

 _-¿Sensei?_ – Genos volteo a verlo con rostro curioso, era raro que Saitama se parara allí solo a verlo como si estuviese en un trance – _¿Necesita algo?_

- _Ah… diría que sí_ – dio un leve suspiro al mismo tiempo que entraba a la diminuta cocina posándose tras Genos –

 _-Y necesit…_ \- no pudo terminar de articular la frase ya que Saitama estaba pegado a sus caderas, con ambas manos apresándole la cintura de modo posesivo –

 _-Siento que hay que repetir lo de la azotea, ¿no crees?_ – Se aferro más aun al cuerpo del rubio mientras le susurraba aquella frase al oído –

- _Yo_ – trago grueso al sentir una evidente dureza que se rozaba contra sus nalgas –

 _-Nosotros_ – deslizo sus manos por debajo del mandil rosado que aun cargaba puesto el rubio – _Somos una pareja, las parejas se dan cariño de este y muchos otros modos más que podemos aprender._

-Aahh – gimió quedito al sentir como la mano derecha de su sensei frotaba su naciente erección sobre las ropas, provocándolo también, causando que fuera difícil, mejor dicho, imposible decir que no ante su comentario –

 _-Oh Genos… eres tan dulce y tan tierno_ – le hablo bajito al oído mientras seguía con su mano masajeando la ya evidente erección del rubio –

El menor no pudo articular palabra alguna, las piernas le temblaban mientras sentía aquel ataque llegándole a los huesos, las manos de su sensei tocándolo de ese modo, como sentía sus caderas restregándose de su trasero, el calor dentro de el también se encendía, no había duda que ellos podían llegar a límites insospechados cuando se lo proponían. El misterio de una segunda vez seria develado, Saitama estaba muy dispuesto a ello, entre sus movimientos volvió a tomar las caderas de Genos haciendo que se diera la vuelta quedando frente a frente, necesitaba verlo a los ojos y besarlo desesperadamente.

El calor de dos lenguas, sus bocas unidas en un frenesí de éxtasis, la sensación húmeda y sedosa de una carne intrusa, el calor, el choque de sus lenguas mientras las manos hacían otro baile en sus cuerpos, el calvo tomo el control desabrochando torpemente los jean de Genos, buscando bajarlos hasta sus rodillas, aun con el mandil puesto, tan solo rompió el beso para observar que tan excitante y lascivo se veía el chico rubio con el mandil rosa y sin ropa interior, era una poesía al erotismo, sus piernas temblando, con su miembro dolorosamente erecto manchando la tela rosa que lo cubría precariamente. Sin pedir permiso si quiera se arrodillo tomando entre sus manos las nalgas del rubio en un fuerte agarre para atraerlo más hacia él, Genos tan solo pudo mirar sonrojado como su sensei jalaba el mandil con la boca, lamiendo delicadamente la tela para apartarla de su meta.

 _-¡Saitama sensei!_ – gimió sin pudor alguno al ver como el nombrado engullía su miembro húmedo –

Una golosina, aquel miembro carnoso y caliente parecía una apetecible golosina, el premio para un niño que se porto bien toda la semana, y como no amar su premio, tanto lo deseaba que sin pena alguna lo hizo suyo, lamiéndolo desde la base hasta la punta rosada, bajando y subiendo al mismo tiempo que usaba sus manos para acariciar los muslos desnudos del rubio, moviendo sus dedos por toda esa carne, apretándole de vez en vez mientras jugaba a separar sus nalgas, profundizando las engullidas, con los dedos viajando más aun hasta sus bajos, haciendo un camino de caricias, rozando con delicadeza aquel pequeño espacio apretado, sintiendo como estaba tan húmedo, podía tocarlo a placer por todo su contorno, viendo como Genos reaccionaba a las caricias con leves gemidos, sonidos impúdicos que valían oro.

Su boca se desvivió por seguir las caricias, dejando el falo erecto un rato para posar su atención en otra golosina más apetecible aun, sin pena alguna tomo con su mano derecha la pierna izquierda de Genos alzándola un poco, quería tener libre acceso a su entrepierna. Entre movimientos torpes, Genos se reclino contra el fregadero, necesitaba sujetarse a algún lado ante lo que siguió, su sensei lamiendo más aun su vientre caliente, dejando un camino húmedo entre besos y mas besos y mordiscos amorosos, con una lengua juguetona que pronto consiguió la meta, sin pena alguna llevo sus dedos hasta sus muslos, deslizándolos en el mismo sitio donde se divertía su lengua, introduciendo primeramente un dedo, sintiendo como el rubio lo recibía entre temblores placenteros y jadeos descontrolados.

 _-¡aaahhhh sensei!_ – Gimió estruendosamente al sentir como el calvo comenzaba a mover aquel digito dentro y fuera, con suavidad y ternura, removiéndole por dentro hasta la fibra más recóndita de su cuerpo –

 _-Eres tan cálido y apretado…_ \- el comentario subido de todo tan solo hizo que Genos se sonrojara más aun, tapándose la cara con las manos, moriría de vergüenza al ver el rostro que ponía su sensei cuando hablaba cosas sucias –

Para Saitama era como liberar su otro yo, el hombre con sentimientos y emociones que permanecieron dormidas por muchos años, Genos le devolvía la vida, lo hacía sentir de verdad, ser más humano de lo que jamás imagino ser, no solo por lo sexual, no era solo el hecho de tocarse, sentirse o besarse, Genos representaba una puerta nueva donde había decidido tocar, recibiendo como respuesta el amor más grande del mundo para él.

Y ese digito se volvió dos, tocando mas profundamente, ayudando ciertamente por las mismas caderas del rubio que se movían un poco como buscando que el contacto fuera mejor, los susurros seguían inundaron la pequeña cocina, todo tan placentero hasta que los dedos de Saitama dieron con el sitio correcto, empujando un poco mas hasta tocarlo, Genos sintió aquel tacto como un corrientaso de placer más fuerte que los demás, tan grande fue la sensación que se inclino hacia delante, ahogando un gemido que acabo muriendo en el hombro del calvo, su cuerpo entero tembló mientras se aferraba al mayor, sintiendo como se deshacía en un orgasmo monumental, y todo siendo causado por un simple toque de un par de dedos hábiles.

- _Genos…_ \- Saitama le miro asustado al sentir como el chico se derrumbo en sus brazos –

 _-Oh sensei… usted es mágico_ – susurro con vergüenza al oído del nombrado – _fue magistral._

 _-je je je no es para tanto_ – rasco su cabeza con pena, ese alago no lo espero venir –

 _\- Ser suyo es algo maravilloso_ – sus ojos color ámbar le miraron con admiración –

 _-No sigas diciendo esas cosas o me dará vergüenza seguir adelante._

 _-Lo lamento._

 _-No lamentes nada, hacemos lo que dos personas hacen cuando se quieren mucho ¡nada más!_

 _-Entonces hágame suyo._

Saitama se quedo de piedra con la frase, fue como si su erección hubiese tomado un nivel insospechado de sensación, algo dentro suyo se revolvió mil veces más, la fogosidad del deseo fue combustible, y el catalizador, la frase de Genos. Con más emoción aun Saitama prácticamente tomo al rubio por la cintura terminando de sacarle los jean, paso siguiente le hizo girar quedando de espaldas, la vista fue demasiado apetecible, un redondo y blanco trasero enmarcado en las cintas rosadas del mandil, ya entendía porque los recién casados jugaban con esa prenda tan inocentemente exótica y provocativa. Sin esperar más se deshizo de sus pantalones también, finalmente dejando libre su necesitada erección.

 _-Me fascinas…_ \- susurro al oído de Genos mientras se recargaba contra sus caderas, restregando un poco su miembro contra las nalgas del nombrado, como preparándose para lo siguiente en ese acto carnal –

 _-Usted también me fascina, sensei_ \- se mordió los labios al sentir como Saitama finalmente se atrevió a penetrarlo, sintiendo aquella intromisión con una fuerza abrumadora, se notaba lo excitado que estaba y lo más seguro que se movía su sensei comparado a la vez anterior, ya no había tanto miedo a esa primera vez –

Desde ese momento ninguno dijo nada, salvo los gemidos mas obscenos y desinhibidos que podían dar, el calvo estiro sus manos apresando la cintura sudorosa del rubio, embistiendo poco a poco al principio, buscando que ambos se acostumbraran a los movimiento y la posición, para Genos fue un poco precario ya que se sujetaba del fregadero como único lugar, sintiendo aquellas embestidas, como con cada estocada se adentraba mas y mas en el, sintiendo aquel calor, las manos de su sensei moviéndose cual serpientes por su vientre, subiendo poco a poco hasta rozar sus pezones erectos, ambas caricias lo estaban volviendo loco otra vez, los suaves jadeos del calvo sobre su cuello, el roce de sus manos, todo era una orquesta tocando la sinfonía más sensual que supieran. Hasta Genos olvido que existía un peligro, su cabeza se nublo de tal modo que olvido de lo que es capaz, por un momento se dejo llevar, sin recordar nada, dejando que su sensei embistiera cada vez más rápido y con firmeza, sintiendo como estaba tocándolo por dentro, tan divinamente que tan solo se dejo llevar cual animal moribundo, arqueando su espalda de placer, sintiendo como Saitama bajaba sus manos ayudándolo a llegar al orgasmo junto con él, ambos deshaciéndose en un pozo de place, ni cuando el calvo acabo viniéndose dentro suyo lo pensó, tan solo lo dejo pasar, sintiendo el calor morboso de ser llenado completamente por quien amas.

Genos no sintió ni un grado de temor mientras duraron las sensaciones de placer y el eventual aturdimiento post orgasmo, todo parecía estar en calma hasta que entro a la tina para asearse mientras Saitama ordenaba los futones para irse a la cama, sin prisas se culmino de desnudar, tan solo le restaba la camisa y el bendito mandil rosa que sufrió todos los embates de dos enamorados, al quitárselo sonrió divertido, alzando la prenda que nunca volvería a ser vista como antes, mientras la doblaba sintió como algo se deslizaba por entre sus glúteos bajando hasta la cara interna de sus muslos.

 _-Que hice…_ \- movió su mano tocando aquel liquido perlado que aun bajaba por entre sus piernas – _Lo deje llegar, lo deje llegar._

Y ese fue el nuevo mantra de Genos mientras se daba un baño, repitiéndose mil veces la frase, regañándose internamente por ser un calenturiento emocionado y un infantil que se dejo llevar por las emociones. Pero que mas podía hacer, no tenia modo de explicarle a su sensei que no eyaculara dentro, le haría preguntas y después ¿cómo contestaría?, no podía simplemente decirle: _sabe Saitama sensei, soy un chico que tiene útero, me viene el periodo cada mes y puedo quedar en estado._

 _-¡SOY UN TONTO!_ – gimió con fuerza mientras se hundía más aun en la tina -

A la mañana siguiente Genos despertó con el trauma de que la situación podía acabar como no deseaba, era una muy seria probabilidad, pero se escudo pensando en que seguramente aun no estaba hormonalmente bien, quizás su cuerpo todavía no estaba listo completamente, si, de esas escusas tontas que se dan las personas para hacer una negación aceptable. En fin, Genos decidió hacer algo que estaba fuera de su rutina, planeo fríamente salir del pequeño departamento cuando Saitama fuera a hacer las compras de la semana, no es que esa era su mejor idea, pero el temor a la calle estaba muy disipado y la necesidad de buscar una protección a su posible fertilidad lo hizo terminar de echar por la borda todo miedo a pisar la calle, esperaría a que su sensei saliera, pero antes se armo de todo un conjunto de información vital, busco las farmacias más alejadas de la ruta de su sensei, también busco en internet los métodos anticonceptivos más creativos posibles, porque no sería nada lindo ni normal que Genos le llegara de buenas a primera pidiéndole que se cuidaran, cuando supuestamente no había nada que cuidar entre dos hombres que no tienen relaciones ni intimidad con mas nadie salvo entre ellos.

 _-Genos ¿quieres que compre algo más?_ – Saitama alzo la lista de víveres que el rubio le dejo sobre la mesa –

- _Eh… no sensei, ¡nada más!_ – saco la cabeza de su laptop para hablarle al mayor –

- _Bien, nos vemos en un rato_ – sonrió inocentemente al tiempo que se ponía sus zapatos, tomaba sus llaves y salía del departamento con la lista de las comprar –

Genos mantuvo la calma lo más que pudo hasta que su sensei cerró la puerta, en ese instante dio un sonoro suspiro para después tomar su celular y hacer una llamada muy importante, si iba a comprar necesitaba dinero, cosa que hasta ahora no le había hecho falta, y que sinceramente tendría que inventarse una muy buena excusa para pedirlo a su custodio Bang.

 _-Buenos días Bang_. – hablo algo nervioso al escuchar como la llamada entraba en el celular –

 _-Amo Genos, que bueno escucharlo. Primera vez que hace una llamada en vez de mandar mensajes, ¿sucedió algo importante?_

- _No, nada malo en absoluto Bang, no te preocupes…_ \- miro la hora en el pequeño reloj despertador junto al tv, no tenía tiempo de conversaciones banales, debía salir de la casa ya – _Quería pedirte un favor._

 _-¿Que necesita amo?_

 _-Recuerdas la tarjeta de crédito que me entregaste cuando me mude aquí, quería saber si disponía de dinero en ella, necesito hacer unas comprar y…_

 _-No hay ningún problema con eso, la tarjeta esta activa para cualquier necesidad que tenga amo Genos._

 _-Muchas gracias._

 _-Saldrá con el señor Saitama, me parece una extraordinaria noticia el que quiera salir._

 _-Sí, es la segunda vez que saldré, pero solo será para hacer unas compras, ya debo irme, mi sensei me espera._

Sin más palabras Genos colgó la llamada, rebusco entre sus pertenencias hasta conseguir la tarjeta de crédito, con eso estaba totalmente listo para su nueva aventura fuera de la seguridad de la casa, sin más preámbulos tomo su celular, se calzo sus zapatos deportivos y tomo sus llaves, cuando finalmente salió del departamento un frio extraño se le coló en el cuerpo, por primera vez en muchos años estaría solo en la calle, sin la protección de sus guardaespaldas o el cuidado de su sensei.

 _-Tú puedes Genos, no es más que unas cuadras lo que caminaras, compraras lo necesario y regresaras antes que Saitama vea que saliste ¡será fácil!_

Hablando para sí empezó a bajar las escaleras rumbo a la calle, no le costó mucho traspasar las puertas del edificio, lo difícil fue empezar a caminar por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad sin sentir temor de que algo lo atacaría en cualquier esquina, caminaba rápidamente con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jean y con la cabeza gacha, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie. La farmacia a donde se dirigía quedaba a unas cuatro cuadras del departamento, en sentido contrario de donde habitualmente hacia las comprar Saitama. Escogió ese lugar ya que le sería fácil el ir y venir, una dirección sencilla y con muchas personas por el lugar, evitaría los callejones, los sitios oscuros o solitarios, después de caminar como unos diez minutos se detuvo frente a una gran tienda, estuvo parado fuera de ella unos minutos, dándose valor para pasar y dirigirse al área de farmacia, no era fácil para el entablar comunicación con otras personas, menos aun el hacerlo para pedir lo que compraría.

- _Ya paso media hora_ – dio un hondo suspiro mirando su reloj de pulsera, le quedaba media hora más antes de tener que regresar a la casa, tiempo suficiente, según él, para que llegara antes que su sensei –

Y entro a la tienda con la mirada alerta, viendo a todos lados para buscar lo que necesitaba. En un momento atravesó los incontables pasillos con variedad de artículos para el aseo personal, alimentos varios, maquillaje, y demás cosas, su meta estaba en el fondo del local, allí estaba la parte de farmacia, con paso firme se detuvo frente al farmaceuta de turno que era una chica bajita con lentes gruesos y un par de audífonos colgando de su cuello, su cara de fastidio era enorme hasta que Genos llego frente a ella, fue como si un ángel sexy hubiese entrado por las puertas del paraíso para hablarle a esa mortal.

 _-Disculpe se…_

 _-¡Buenas tardes!_ – La chica casi que brincaba sobre el mostrador para quedar cerca del rubio _– ¿En qué puedo servirte?_

- _Necesito comprar algo._ – deslizo la mirada por todo el mostrador, lo que había en los anaqueles tras la chica y hasta en el techo miro, Genos definitivamente estaba incomodo con lo que haría –

 _-¿Que necesitas?_ – intensifico su mirada tras los gruesos lentes, casi que empañándolos mientras se comía con la vista al pobre Genos –

 _-Vera, su tienda estaba promocionando algo que necesito y pues…_ \- se llevo la mano tras la nuca, era hora de hablar ahora o nunca – _Tiene con… con…_

 _-¿Con?_ – Estaba expectante ante la cara de su cliente, notando como el chico rubio se ponía rojo con el paso de los segundos – _¡YA SE!_

 _-Eh… yo…_ \- se quedo frio al ver como la chica corrió a la parte trasera de la tienda registrando entre unos anaqueles, para después regresar con sus manos llenas –

 _-No necesitas decir más nada, pareces un chico tímido_ – sin pena alguna soltó la carga sobre el mostrador – _La tienda está haciendo una campaña para prevenir las enfermedades venéreas en adolecentes, ya lo recordé._

 _-Pues si_ – miro apenado las cajitas de varios colores –

- _Tenemos una gran variedad, hay que ser creativos hoy en día para que los chicos quieran usarlos_ – sin pena alguna levanto una de las cajas mostrándosela a Genos – _¡Estos son de sabores!_

 _-¡sabores!_

 _-Sí, tienen sabor, hay de fresa, chocolate, uva… ¡y para los más atrevidos piña y naranja!_

 _-¿Al sensei que fruta le gustara más?_ – Empezó a divagar para sí, estaba de lo más concentrado en lo de los sabores de los condones sin ver que tras suyo alguien también estaba esperando a ser atendido por la vendedora -

 _-¡Hola!_

Genos volteo al sentir como alguien le tocaba el hombro, en ese instante deseo ser sepultado tres metros bajo tierra, y que encima hubiesen puesto una lamina de plomo con 20 centímetros de espesor, sin lapida, para que nadie supiera donde estaba enterrado el con su vergüenza.

 _-Eres…_ \- miro inquisidoramente al chico de lentes tras el –

 _-Mumen, ¿no me recuerdas? Soy el amigo de Saitama san._ – sonrió amablemente –

 _-Chico, ¿entonces de que sabores vas a llevarte los condones?_ – La chica alzo los condones con emoción – _También tenemos unos texturizados que te vendrían de maravilla._

Genos acabo con la cara más roja aun, lo que menos deseaba era tener a un amigo de su sensei frente suyo viéndolo ¡comprar condones! De la impresión tomo tres cajas del mostrador y salió como alma que lleva el diablo a la caja para pagar, apenas y un escueto adiós le dio a Mumen que se quedo sorprendido, él ni si quiera estaba pendiente de lo que estaba comprando Genos, tan solo iba a preguntarle por Saitama.

El mundo es un minúsculo pañuelo, como imaginarse que se encontraría al chico ese, de tantos lugares que existen en ciudad Z venir a tener atrás suyo a quien podría hablarle del sensei. Pensando en las casualidades Genos regreso al departamento, entre sus manos logro comprar algunos condones que por lo que hablo la chica eran de sabores, al menos con esa escusa de jugar un poco suponía tapar la necesidad de protección, sin embargo eso tampoco sería una solución segura a largo plazo. En su cabeza quedo la seria duda de enfrentar a Saitama con la verdad o hablar seriamente con el doctor Strench para buscarle alternativas mas seguras, en ambos casos no era una conversación que deseara hacer, primeramente hablar con Saitama equivalía a contar su pasado doloroso, más todavía, aun no estaba preparado para ello, demasiada información, y la segunda opción le daría muchísima vergüenza, el doctor Strench era como su padre, siempre cuidándolo y protegiéndolo, y estaba seguro que no se tomaría muy bien la noticia de que el ya había tenido relación sin protección con alguien mayor a él.

- _Que hacer…_ \- se quedo viendo la bolsa con las cajitas de condones mientras permeancia sentado muy parsimonioso en la pequeña salita del departamento –

Mientras pensaba en las opciones que tenia tocaron a la puerta, rápidamente cogió la bolsita de condones guardándola entre sus cosas, mas tarde pensaría en como mostrárselos a su adorado sensei, paso siguiente se acero a la puerta para saber quien tocaba, al ver por la mirilla de la puerta noto que había un grupo de personas, entre ellos sobresalía una mujer voluptuosa vestida toda de negro.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Al fin lo termine! Luego de unas semanas de sequedad creativa, se cómo va la trama y como será todo, pero a veces me tranco y tardo en caer otra vez en el tema, disculpen la demora, ahora tenemos un lio enorme con un Genos que dejo que le rellenaran completito, la suerte de las cartas están echadas, pobrecito queriendo salvase con condones de sabores, pero lo importante viene ahora, quien será la chica de negro que está tocando a la puerta…. Gracias por leer y seguirme con mis locuras, se me olvidaba, les tengo un regalito a las lectoras, tengo una fanpage donde subo mis trabajos y mi arte saigenos, que es bastante por ciento, allí verán mucho yaoi y mucho mpreg de esta bella pareja, hasta conocerán a los chibis que tendrán, búsquenme en face por el nombre de **ilitiaforever**

 _ **Próximo capítulo:**_

 _ **De metal**_


	11. De metal

**Capitulo 11**

 **De metal**

Había sido una excelente tarde de comprar, buenas ofertas, sin mucha lucha para llegar a los mejores productos, ademas de la lista que le dio Genos, Saitama agrego un pequeño regalito, pensando en ello subía las escaleras hacia el departamento, mirando con una sonrisa boba la caja de cartón decorado que guardaba en su interior un pequeño pastel de fresas, sinceramente lo tomo de la sección de pastelería sin pensar si quiera, tan solo sonrió al imaginar el rostro del chiquillo cuando abriera la caja y viera el pastel, para Genos seria interesante comerse algo distinto a lo acostumbrado en el menú.

Volvió a sonreír como idiota cuando subió los últimos escalones hacia el departamento. En un instante se tenso, algo amargo le subió del estomago a la boca cuando vio a un nutrido grupo de personas vestidas todas de negro frente a la puerta de su hogar, esto era remotamente familiar, tal cual al dia cuando secuestraron a Genos.

 _-¿QUE SUCEDIO CON GENOS?_ \- Sus pasos se apresuraron hasta quedar entre el grupo de desconocidos, sus ojos estaban en la búsqueda de un rostro familiar como el de Bang o el ayudante de cabellos rubios que lo secuestro en la clínica donde estuvo Genos internado -

- _Que conveniente resulto esta visita_ – De entre el grupo de personas se escucho la voz de una mujer – _Usted es Saitama._

 _-Ustedes no son parte de los guardaespaldas de Genos_ – Noto como la extraña mujer que le hablo llevaba una carpeta amarilla entre sus manos, abriéndola con notable seriedad -

 _-Quiere hacerme el favor de invitarme a pasar, hablaremos mejor sentados en su sala_.

 _-No me interesa hablar con ustedes, por favor apartece, tengo que guardar las compras_.

Sin mas interés Saitama esquivo a la mujer de negro dispuesto a abrir la puerta del departamento, pero antes de si quiera intentarlo, la misma mujer volvió a atravesarse en su camino.

 _-Es usted una persona muy mal educada, vengo con un propósito importante y necesito hablarle en privado_. - Se cruzo de brazos frente al calvo, mirándolo altaneramente -

- _mmm... ¿Quienes son ustedes?_ \- Suspiro fastidiado, al fin decidió preguntar ya que estaba comenzando a pensar que se le echaría a perder los víveres que llevaba en las bolsas si seguía parado allí -

- _Adentro, dije_ – Señalo la puerta con sus uñas muy bien pintadas en verde esmeralda -

- _Maldición..._ \- Susurro para si al tiempo que hacia peripecias para sacar el juego de llaves del bolsillo de sus bermudas beige -

Dentro, Genos finalmente se atrevió a abrir la puerta al ver una cara conocida entre el mar de trajes negros, estaba angustiado por esas personas extrañas paradas fuera, ni se movió un milímetro a intentar abrir la puerta, pensaba llamar por celular a su sensei si esos tipos no se movían de allí, pero verlo llegar le alivio el alma.

 _-Sensei_ – Con prisa tomo la caja con el pastel y algunas de las comprar que traía el calvo consigo -

- _No quiero a tanta gente dentro de mi departamento, solo pasaras tu –_ Señalo a la mujer de negro -

- _¡Perfecto!_ \- sonrió pretenciosa al tiempo que impartió ordenes al resto del grupo para que esperaran fuera -

Genos miro con suma seriedad a la extraña mujer que Saitama dejo entrar, parecía refinada con ese traje negro ajustado al cuerpo, un blanco abrigo de piel sobre sus hombros, ademas de llevar en el cuello un collar de perlas, su piel era sumamente blanca y con el cabello corto de color negro, de primera impresión se veía soberbia y para disgusto de Genos también tenia cara de ser problemática.

La extraña mujer ni pidió permiso al entrar y paso directo a la pequeña salita donde tomo asiento donde siempre Genos se ubicaba al comer o tomar el te con su adorado sensei. Sin ningún tipo de emoción en su mirada Saitama se sentó frente a ella, realmente estaba fastidiado de la inoportuna visita, el solo quería comer pastel de fresas con Genos y charlar sobre su excelente dia de comprar.

 _-¿Que quieres?_

 _-Mi nombre es Fubuki, soy por así decirlo, un miembro muy importante de un servicio del gobierno._

 _-No me interesa la política._ \- Le interrumpio tajantemente el calvo -

 _-No somos ese tipo de servicio, esto es algo mas serio y delicado señor Saitama_. - Hablo con severidad, colocando sobre la mesita de te la carpeta amarilla que llevaba con ella – _Por favor lea esto..._

 _-¿Cuantas paginas son?_ \- Medio abrió la carpeta notando un cúmulo de hojas algo grueso -

 _-Solo léalo._

 _-No leeré todo eso, así que sea breve, dígame usted misma lo que hay en la carpeta o puede ir saliendo por esa puerta._

Genos sonrió malicioso al ver como su sensei era frio como tempano de hielo ante la desconocida. Debía ser sincero con el mismo ya que tendía a ser muy celoso de sus seres queridos, y Saitama entraba en un rango donde si fuera necesario haría hasta lo imposible para alejar a potenciales rivales, agregando que esa desconocida no le daba buena espina desde que la vio parada en la puerta de su hogar.

 _-Es usted alguien muy complicado_ – Fubuki frunció los labios aguantándose las ganas de tratar mal al calvo, se contuvo al pensar en todo lo que implicaba el alejarlo de sus planes, mejor dicho, de los planes de sus superiores -

- _Soy practico, 20 palabras o menos._

 _-En 20 palabras no puedo resumir mas de 10 años de investigaciones científicas hechas bajo estricto anonimato, en 20 palabras no puedo explicar todos los robos y sucesos sospechosos que han ocurrido en varias ciudades del país, y en 20 palabras no puedo decirle lo que representa tener a ese chico bajo su techo..._ \- Fubuki volteo hacia donde estaba Genos parado con una mirada fría y retadora -

El rubio tembló en su sitio, algo que no supo explicar le recorrió toda la espina dorsal de pies a cabeza, desconocía a esa mujer, no sabia quien era, pero sin embargo estaba totalmente convencido por sus palabras de que ella si sabia muchas cosas de el. Esa conversación sobre investigaciones científicas clandestinas, ni si quiera el recordaba bien que hacían sus padres en la empresa biotecnologíca para la que trabajaron tantos años, el solo recordaba planos y mas planos, aparatos y miles de hojas sueltas que su madre y su padre llevaban a casa para seguir investigando, el no tenia casi conocimientos y esta mujer parecía si saber algunas cosas mas.

 _-¿Que demonios trata de decirme?_ \- Saitama se torno rápidamente de desinteresado a un estado de alerta máxima, afilando la mirada sobre aquella desconocida que hablaba de su querido Genos -

 _-Nada malo, solo la verdad, o se podría decir... verdades a medio comprobar sobre los padres de este chico_.

- _¡Usted no es nadie para venir a hablar de mis padres!_ \- En un segundo Genos salto casi encima de Fubuki, reteniéndose precariamente de tomarle por el cuello y sacarla del departamento antes de que si quiera dijera una sola palabra mas sobre algo que el no deseaba que su sensei supiera aun -

 _-Genos calmate_ – El mayor le tomo del hombro haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos – _No te angusties, nada podría hacerme pensar mal de tus padres, sea como sean..._

 _-Sensei, usted no comprende, ellos eran... es algo que esta mujer no tiene el derecho de decirle a usted antes que yo._ \- mascullo dolido, con la vergüenza atorada en su garganta -

- _No importa, una foto dice mas que muchas palabras de una desconocida_ – Sonrió con suavidad al tiempo que hacia que Genos se sentara junto a el, recordando la vieja foto que el chico guardaba celosamente entre sus cosas y que el un dia vio sin querer. -

 _-Mi foto ¿Usted vio mi foto?_ \- Un intenso carmín recorrió sus mejillas de solo pensar en ese hecho -

- _Lo único que vi en esa foto fue una bonita familia, solo eso_ – Acaricio la cabellera rubia del menor, como dándole un consuelo a sus nervios -

Mientras estos discutían, Fubuki no dejaba de mirar con algo de perplejidad el comportamiento del dueto, como el chico rubio parecía avergonzado y el trato del calvo para con el, eran hasta empalagosos y sospechosos.

- _Eerr... podrán seguir intimando cuando termine de hablar_ – Miro seriamente al dueto frente a ella -

Saitama carraspeo un poco volviendo a la seriedad y compostura ante las palabras que diría aquella desconocida, algo se revelaría de los padres de Genos, información que quizás ni el mismo chico sabia o que se le ocultaba, lo que si estaba claro era que de aquí en adelante las cosas serian muy diferentes.

- _Habla claramente, y sobre todo, con mucho respeto a los padres de Genos_.

 _-No diré nada que no sea verdad. Los padres de este chico fueron científicos muy respetables en el país, eran precursores en la biotecnología, todavía hay patentes de productos suyos, hasta las prótesis que llevas puestas en un inicio eran invento de tus padres._

 _-Es cierto_ – Genos acaricio una de sus piernas con tristeza, el doctor Strench le había dado esa información cuando estaba recién saliendo de la operación para colocarlas, fue como un incentivo para que el no las rechazara desde un inicio. -

 _-Hasta donde se tiene entendido tanto para la policía, como para el resto del publico, tus padres murieron en un trágico accidente en la empresa donde trabajaban, lo que nunca salio a la luz fue el hecho de que no fue un accidente y que tu estuviste en ese lugar y sobreviviste. Todos esos datos quedaron en confidencialidad por alguna razón poderosa, tu mas que nadie quieres saber todo lo que se oculto y porque se hizo de ese modo, ¿O no, Genos?_

 _-_... - el chico quedo mudo, con su mirada ambarina fijada en la mujer frente a el, tratando de no temblar por traer los dolorosos recuerdos de esa noche, el robot que mato a sus padres, la sangre, la explosión, el incendio, todo eso formaba parte de un duro pasado que lo afecto demasiado -

- _Genos_ – Saitama le susurro atajando su mano bajo la mesita de te, apretándola como modo de ayudarlo a sobrellevar el trago amargo de un pasado doloroso - - _Estoy bien sensei.._. - Mintió con dureza, se moría de terror ante el recuerdo, pero también quería seguir escuchando a Fubuki hablar de la verdad -

 _-La verdad es que tus padres no solo trabajaban para esa empresa de biotecnología, ellos formaban parte de otro tipo de organización del estado, ayudaban con ciertas investigaciones de suma delicadeza, no puedo decirte que eran ya que están clasificadas y ni yo misma tengo el poder de saberlo todo, pero lo único que puedo decir es que ellos fueron asesinados, alguien tras bastidores necesitaba información de tus padres, y como no obtuvo lo que quería acabo con ellos y se llevo consigo todos los respaldos de las investigaciones que hacían, antes de estallar las oficinas se encargo de vaciar toda la información existente, clasificada y sin clasificar._

El recuerdo de esa noche se le volvió a colar en la mente, apretando la mano de su sensei sin notarlo si quiera, apretando cada vez mas fuerte mientras las imágenes pasaban una tras otra, no había modo de deslindar el dolor y el recuerdo, estaban tatuados y no tardarían en a salir a flote en el chico rubio.

 _-Yo estuve allí... ellos no merecían ese final, destazados por una maldita maquina metálica. ¡O sea que murieron porque no le dieron la información que quería a ese maldito robot!_

 _-Esas son las conjeturas a las que llegamos cuando se reconstruyo el disco duro del robot._

 _-Pero el se autodestruyo, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos._

 _-Así fue, pero después del incendio un equipo de expertos se dio a la tarea de recabar toda la evidencia posible del lugar, lograron ensamblar parte del "cerebro" del robot, apenas hace un año finalizaron el proceso de decodificación. Tus padres guardaban toda su información con códigos de encriptacion sumamente difíciles de descifrar, todavía a estas alturas no sabemos todo lo que esos archivos guardan, el cerebro del robot se nos fue confiscado hace poco y quedamos varados con las investigaciones_.

 _-¿Y yo que pinto en todo esto de robots, códigos y asesinatos?_ \- Saitama estaba arto de tanta palabrería, aunque se contuvo de quejarse ya que Genos si necesitaba escuchar algo tan importante sobre sus padres. -

 _-La realidad es que usted ha abierto una puerta en esta investigación, sin querer quizás, pero llegaron a nuestras manos los reportes de que un ninja oscuro fue capturado, usted lo capturo, dio con el paradero de su guarida de canje y nos brindo datos vitales sobre como operan en el bajo mundo._

 _-Maldito capitán Kuma... le dije que me dejara fuera de todo esto. Yo no quiero estar metido en nada, fue mas que suficiente con que secuestraron a Genos... Espere un momento, ¿Que tiene que ver ese ninja con la investigación de los padres de Genos? Usted esta contando una historia sobre una cosa y ahora habla de otra que parece no tener relación alguna._

Saitama no era tan tonto como aparentaba, toda esta conversación sobre los padres de Genos no parecía tener nada de relación con el secuestro, o eso creían hasta ahora.

 _-Tenemos la sospecha que la misma persona que dirigió el robo de información y asesinato de los padres de Genos fue quien intento secuestrarlo._

 _-¿Para que me querrían? Yo no se nada de biotecnología, ni si quiera mis padres me dejaban estar en sus investigaciones o saber de ellas_ \- Agacho la cabeza sobrecogido por la nueva información, ahora todo tenia mas sentido ante los múltiples intentos de aparentemente matarlo, lo que realmente buscaban era secuestrarlo -

Genos intento rememorar todo y cada uno de los ataques que recibió luego de la muerte de sus padres, recordaba varios incidentes aislados, un intento de ingreso a su casa, el suceso del auto que los perseguía y donde perdió sus piernas, luego el claro secuestro por parte del ninja oscuro, realmente era tanto el terror de los sucesos que nunca cayo en cuenta sobre ser secuestrado hasta en la ultima situación.

- _Están conectados..._ \- Saitama miro algo desencajado a su rubio amante -

 _-Ese es el punto al que queremos llegar, porque hay una clara conexión entre ambos hechos_ – Fubuki sonrió segura de todo lo que su grupo había recabado - - _Vuelvo a repetirlo ¿Para que me quieren a mi?_ \- Saitama se cruzo de brazos mas confundido aun con todos lo relatado -

 _-Realmente necesitamos que nos ayude a capturar a otros miembros de la organización de los ninjas oscuros, ellos han estado robando material biotecnologico, metales varios, muchos implementos unicos que son usados para trabajo mecánico y militar, parecen estar abasteciendo a un comprador con un refinado gusto por la alta tecnología._

 _-Y ustedes creen que se trata del mismo hombre que mato a mis padres e intento secuestrarme_ – Genos se llevo la mano al mentón sacando sus propias conclusiones en voz alta -

 _-Eres inteligente niño, así mismo es, todos los sucesos están conectados entre si, el asesinato, el secuestro, los robos... todo parece guiarnos a un solo camino_ – Fubuki sonrió al sentirse comprendida finalmente -

 _-Realmente no se que decir ante tu propuesta... yo capture a ese ninja por una razón de mucho peso_ – Desvió la mirada hacia Genos – _Ahora no creo que deba ocuparme de esto, mi labor esta aquí, protegiendo a este chico, a su lado, no lejos de el._

 _-Comprendo tu punto Saitama, pero igualmente debes pensar en la situación que se encuentran, esta aparente paz no sera eterna, como tu bien dices, Genos es tu prioridad pero también parece ser la prioridad del hombre que dirige a los ninjas oscuros, tarde o temprano llegaran a el ¿No te convendría evitarlo a tiempo?_

 _-Eso... -_ La duda se asentó en la cabeza del calvo, las palabras de la mujer tenían mucho peso -

 _-No te molestes en contestarme ahora mismo –_ Con sutileza palmeo la carpeta amarilla que dejo sobre la mesita – _Allí encontraras mas información sobre el caso y sobre nuestra organización, cuando estés listo para respondernos llámanos._

Fubuki salio del pequeño departamento con su misión cumplida, ahora solo quedaba que Saitama tomara una decisión. Realmente ella estaba segura que ese hombre algo raro sedería y los ayudaría a combatir a los ninjas oscuros, ademas de proporcionarles mas información sobre el pasado de Genos, verdaderamente el rubio parecía ser la llave o el punto de encuentro donde todo convergía.

Y Genos se quedo un rato sentado frente a la mesita de te, mirando la carpeta amarilla que la mujer dejo, sus dedos rozaban una y otra vez el papel, tenía una pelea interna sobre abrirla o no y leer su contenido, saber cosas que quizás ni imaginaba, mientras se debatía consigo mismo, su vista de la carpeta fue interrumpida por una apetecible porción de pastel de fresas, ni si quiera noto cuando Saitama se había levantado de su lado yendo a buscar la golosina, después de un trago tan amargo, que bien caía algo dulce, y se notaba que Genos necesitaba de ese respiro.

 _-Estaba de oferta y me pareció delicioso, cómelo_ – Medio sonrió tomando asiento frente al rubio -

- _¿Que decidirá?_ \- Se quedo viendo el pastel con seriedad, prefería conocer la respuesta de su sensei antes de si quiera tomar el valor de abrir la carpeta -

- _Podríamos comer en paz, es hora de comer, no de discutir_ – Sin nada de vergüenza tomo un gran trozo de pastel con su tenedor acercándolo a los labios del rubio – _Abre la boca y no pienses tanto las cosas Genos._

El nombrado abrió la boca para tomar el bocado que su sensei le ofrecía, su paladar se lleno de un sabor dulce pero a la vez ácido por las fresas, con una textura sedosa y suave gracias a la crema dulce y el biscocho, mientras masticaba aquel manjar sus ojos se fueron inundando en lagrimas, irónicamente sintió como todo se deshacía amargamente desde dentro, tenia tantas ganas de llorar, de drenar lo que acababa de suceder. Saitama le miro con seriedad, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no tener un arranque de estupidez, por un momento se sintió tentado a decirle que no llorara, pero seria tan inútil como pedirle al cielo que no tuviese nubes, no todos los días se puede ver el sol brillar.

 _-Antes de responderle a esa tal Fubuki, quiero que me acompañes a tu antigua casa, necesito hablar claramente con Ban_ g – finalmente Saitama decidió hacer un movimiento con el suceso -

-Saitama sensei – mascullo secándose las lagrimas con el reverso de la manga de su camisa, tratando de contenerse el llanto que aun llevaba atragantado – _Creo que yo también quiero ir a hacerle unas preguntas._

 _-Genos, yo no quiero entrar en detalles sobre tus padres, ni quiero averiguar sobre tu pasado para hacerte sentir mal, solo necesito aclarar mis pensamientos y estar seguro de mis siguientes pasos, porque..._

Con mucho cuidado se acerco al rubio, moviendo sus manos hasta tomar los hombros del chico en un agarre sutil, acortando las distancias, volviendo mas ínfimo el espacio personal, mirando fijamente ese par de pozos dorados que eran los ojos de Genos. Su corazón estaba agitado como nunca antes, sintiendo miles de cosas en su cuerpo, ya no era solo pasión, esto sobrepasaba esa sensación humana y natural, esto llegaba a lo emocional, y el no se lo podía creer, él, que se creía sin emociones ya, vacío totalmente, sin un corazón al cual llenar de sentimientos bonitos, ese él que estaba ahora con un chico increíble entre sus brazos, a punto de decir lo que jamas creyó que diría algún dia.

 _-Te amo, y no quiero tomar la decisión equivocada._

 _-... -_ Genos se quedo mirándolo con notable asombro, el sentía exactamente lo mismo, y se lo diría como fuera, pero hoy creía que esas palabras valían muchísimo mas, su adorado sensei sabia de sus padres, sabia una pequeñísima parte de su pasado y parecía no importarle, ese simple hecho volvía ese "te amo" mas valioso que nada en el mundo _– Gracias._

 _-Tonto. -_ Lo termino de rodearle entre sus brazos para darle un beso tibio y delicado, sintiendo el exquisito sabor a pastel de fresas en su boca _-_

El beso paso poco a poco ser mas fogoso, los dos entregados en el ferviente juego de lenguas, dejándose caer prácticamente en el suelo, las manos de Saitama iban moviéndose con deseo por toda la cintura del rubio, bajando y subiendo para deslizarse bajo la camisa azul marino de Genos, toqueteando su vientre tibio y erizado por las sensaciones, subiendo poco a poco hasta toparse con un par de pezones erectos, sin pena alguna movió sus dedos entre ellos, haciendo que el rubio despidiera los primero gemiditos de placer, sintiendo el peso de su sensei, rompiendo el beso en busca de mas aire para sus pulmones, deteniendo la lujuria un momento para poder contemplarse a gust _o._

 _-Eres especial... -_ Saitama lo miro con sensualidad, sonriéndole de medio lado mientras una de sus manos jugaba con el borde de sus jean negros, como decidiendo si quitarlos de un solo jalón o bajar el cierre decenteme _nte -_

 _-Es... ¿Especial como? -_ A Genos se le subieron los colores al rostro, recordando los condones de sabores que había comprado unas horas atrás, pensando súbitamente en que su sensei hubiese hecho alguna conjetura sobre su procedencia de dos hombres -

 _-Especial – B_ ajo su cabeza para empezar a besar el cuello de Genos mientras su mano paso a frotar dulcemente la naciente erección del menor sobre la ropa _-_

 _-¡Sensei debo decirle algo importante! -_ Con mucha prisa acabo sentándose para alejar al calvo de el -

- _Genos, creo que estas rompiendo el ambiente_ – suspiro con ansiedad, estaba realmente deseoso de desvestir al rubio y hacerle de todo en el suelo de esa pequeña salita – _Dime lo que quieras después, si._

Sin pena alguna volvió a tumbar al rubio sobre su espalda, jalando bruscamente los jean negros, no tenia ganas de pelear con botones o cierres, hoy seria mas salvaje. Por su parte Genos estaba medio en shock, sentía que algo andaba mal con lo que hacían, la pequeña espinita de su procedencia parecía ir agigantándose cada vez mas, como una mentira que empieza pequeñita y va agarrando camino y tomando tamaño como las bolas de nieve que ruedan colina abajo.

 _-Sensei le compre algo hoy_ – Hablo algo entrecortado, decido optar por una media verdad, salvaría el dia y le daría un poco de tiempo para pensar mejor en otro plan de escape sobre su situación -

 _-Me lo das luego_ – Dulcemente empezó a besar el vientre de Genos, delineando con su boca aquellos musculos firmes, bajando cada vez mas hasta encontrarse con una apreciable erección en plena ebullición, tan rosada y húmeda, como dándole la bienvenida a acariciarla -

 _-Déjeme darle mi regalo sensei_ – Con sumo cuidado se puso de pie rumbo al pequeño closet donde ambos compartían el espacio para sus cosas personales -

Saitama se quedo algo frustrado mirando como un Genos medio desnudo y a sus espaldas registraba dentro del closet entre sus cosas, no sabia que diablos buscaba el chico, pero la vista desde donde el calvo estaba sentado no era nada mala, podía notar el blanco y suave trasero de su "discípulo" meneándose de un lado a otro hasta que escucho como Genos hizo sonar una bolsa de plástico, luego como si rompía algo para sacarlo, estuvo tentado a levantase para ver que sacaba.

 _-Sensei..._ \- Genos se dio la vuelta finalmente con un pequeño paquetito de color verde brillante entre sus labios -

- _¿Cuando tu compraste eso?_ \- El calvo quedo en una pieza mientras su ya no tan inocente rubio andaba a gatas hasta el, arrodillándose entre sus piernas -

 _\- ¿Me deja? -_ llevo su mano derecha hasta la entrepierna del mayor, acariciando la notable erección que luchaba por ser liberada de esa prisión de telas -

Saitama tan solo asintió con su cabeza, no tuvo tiempo de hablar nada, su pequeño rubio ni le dejo decidir, tan solo lo vio como tomaba el cierre de sus bermudas abriéndolo poco a poco, como dejando una maliciosa sensación de libertad, usando ambas manos para después ayudarlo a quitarse las bermudas y los bóxer, dejándolo finalmente libre para su siguiente acto.

- _Quiero consentirlo también, sensei_ – Dejo el pequeño paquetito verde en el suelo junto a el para poder tener su boca libre, lo que haría necesitaba de toda su dedicación -

El calvo gimió mordiéndose los labios, el primer contacto de la boca tibia de Genos con su adolorida erección fue sublime, sintiendo como los labios arropaban totalmente su miembro, subiendo y bajando con mortal suavidad, usando ahora la lengua para ayudarse con las caricias, moviéndola con malicia por toda esa carne caliente y húmeda, succionando torpemente al principio, degustando el sabor algo amargo del liquido pre seminal del mayor, igualmente a Genos no le importo mucho, estaba sintiéndose feliz de solo ver como Saitama se había sentado cómodamente con sus piernas extendidas, recostándose de la pared para dejarle espacio, sintiendo los movimientos suaves de sus manos por todo su cuello, hombros y ahora dirigiéndose a sus cabellos rubios, tomándolos en un par de puños, ayudando a las engullidas que daba Genos con mas rapidez cada vez, algunas engullidas mas y Saitama le solto el cabello para ahora inclinarse hacia delante en un acto sensual de mover sus manos hasta las caderas del rubio, delineando toda su columna mientras este seguía jugando con su falo erecto.

- _Hazlo suave..._ \- susurro roncamente mientras llevaba sus manos hasta las nalgas del rubio, apretándolas con saña para después darle un par de nalgadas juguetonas – _Yo también quiero hacerte sentir bien._

Mascullo entrecortado mientras su mano derecha viajaba de los muslos a la entrepierna, acariciando la erección del rubio, moviendo suavemente sus dedos por la punta húmeda, manchándolos para deslizarlos después con facilidad por todo su contorno, ese simple tacto hizo que Genos parara las caricias para estremecerse, dando un gemido ahogado que termino en mas lamidas dulces al miembro del calvo.

Ambos acariciándose sin pena alguna, uno con su boca, el otro con sus manos, pero ambos consumidos en la pasión de sus sentidos, sabiéndose amados y queridos, dejando que la lujuria siga su curso en ese baile sensual que es hacer el amor, porque esto no era sexo, esto era mucho mas que eso, era pasión enlazada en sentimientos profundos y arraigados.

Los juegos siguieron hasta que Saitama decidió que era hora de cambiar de lugar, necesitaba sentir al rubio, no aguantaba mas, pero Genos supo jugar muy bien sus cartas, no dejo que el calvo se moviera de lugar hasta que tomara entre sus manos el curioso paquetito verde brillante.

 _-Sensei... creo que usted puede saber a limón._ \- Abrió con cuidado el empaque que contenía uno de los famosos condones con sabores a frutas, Genos había tomado uno con sabor a limón -

 _-Hum... es de sabores_ – miro algo perplejo como Genos sacaba el condón y lo ponía en la punta del miembro de su sensei -

Lo siguiente fue un invento de Genos, decidió usas sus labios para ir bajando aquel plástico saborizado, poco a poco y ayudado por sus manos que jugaban de vez en vez con los testículos del mayor, haciéndole realmente placentero el simple y curioso acto de ponerle aquel condón.

 _-Listo_ – Se alzo un poco hasta acercase al odio de Saitama y susurrarle lascivamente – _Hágame suyo..._

El calvo tan solo le tomo entre sus brazos para besarlo, comérselo nuevamente a besos, moviendo sus manos hasta la cintura del rubio, haciéndole que se subiera a sus piernas, tenia unas ganas terribles de penetrarlo mientras seguia besándole. Genos entendió lo que su sensei intentaba así que suavemente se subió en sus caderas, moviendo su pelvis contra el miembro erecto, jugando al tiempo que Saitama continuaba besándolo con brusquedad, deslizando sus manos hasta los glúteos, abriéndolos un poco, deslizando sus dedos cada vez mas cerca de sus bajos, sintiendo aquel anillo de carne tan apretado pero a la vez húmedo entre tantas preliminares.

Sin palabras se fueron ajustando al momento, los dedos del mayor toqueteando el espacio a conquistar, deslizando primeramente un dedo en el apretado interior del rubio, moviéndolo suavemente mientras las caderas de Genos hacían su parte ayudando en la penetración, gimiendo quedito junto al oído izquierdo de su sensei, estirando sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Saitama en un agarre fuerte y demandante, besando sus mejillas, cuello y boca, dejándose acariciar con dos dedos mas, sintiendo aquellas estocadas que buscaban un punto exacto dentro de el.

- _¡Allí!_ \- Se estremeció al sentir como su adorado sensei lograba tocarlo de modos únicos, temblando y moviendo aun mas sus caderas para sentirlo mejor -

 _-Necesito sentirte.._. - Beso los labios del rubio al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus dedos para reemplazarlos con su adolorido miembro -

Saitama no le dio interés al condón puesto, realmente decidió tomar la iniciativa del rubio como algo tierno y un regalo inesperado. Con gran delicadeza sujeto su miembro hasta llevarlo al sitio indicado, dejando que Genos bajara sus caderas, sintiendo como poco a poco como su erguida masculinidad era arropada ante el calor apretado del rubio, fue sublime sentirle así, entrando tan profundamente en el, escuchando los jadeos de Genos mientras movía sus caderas.

Todo quedo en calma para ajustarse a la nueva intromisión, sintiendo el palpitar del miembro de su sensei, esa sensación lo excito mas aun haciendo que empezara el vaivén de caderas arriba y abajo, suavemente al inicio, gimiendo quedito, tomando el control de todo mientras Saitama le sujetada de la cintura extasiado ante la escena, Genos se veía tan mundano, con sus mejillas congestionadas de rojo brillante, sus cabellos rubios pegados a su frente por el sudor, con labios carnosos y ojos dorados, Dios... como lo amaba, era un ángel caído del cielo, estaba haciéndole el amor a un ser realmente majestuoso.

Las estocadas fueron cada vez mas rápidas, ambos moviéndose al compás de la pasión, Saitama le apretó mas aun entre sus brazos, susurrándole te quiero y dulces gemidos roncos, indicándole que acelerara el ritmo, por su parte Genos cumplía a cabalidad los deseos de su sensei, moviéndose en un desfogue hormonal cada vez mas rápido hasta que sintió como su compañero también estaba desesperado, esa palpitante intromisión tocándolo con dureza desde dentro, rozándose una y otra vez hasta que el orgasmo fue inevitable, llegando casi al mismo tiempo, ambos gimiendo sus nombres en un pozo de placer caliente, dejándose deshacer en placer, dando las ultimas y mas agónicas estocadas para acabar derrumbados en el suelo, aun abrazados y tratando de recuperar el aliento, había sido un acto de pasión total, y Genos fue feliz de no temer en entregarse a su sensei, por hoy había estado protegido, ya vería como resolverlo después.

 **Continuara...**

He regresado otra vez, lamento las demoras, para contar todo lo que me paso debo empezar por explica que mi laptop se quemo y pues aun estoy sin ella, trabajo desde un pc prestado de a ratitos, asi que vamos poco a poco volviendo a la calma, este capitulo revelo parte de una buena información, sin embargo lo que sigue sera mas serio aun, ya entendemos que Genos quiere ser secuestrado y la razón mas o menos esta clara, pero aun falta camino por recorrer en este viaje que espero seguir con su ayuda y aprobación, gracias por esperarme tantos meses, lamento la demora, no pretendo dejar esto sin terminar, aun queda camino y yo quiero andarlo, gracias otra vez y muchos saludos!

 _ **Próximo Capitulo:**_

 _ **Hablemos de la verdad**_


End file.
